Land of the Elves
by Miranda Flairgold
Summary: AU Sequel to Order of the Phoenix II, Harry's sixth year, trip to the elven kingdom, Arai the vampire & co., war mages, Harry's initiation as Lord Phoenix, danger, war, adventures, death, Voldemort, elementals, tiny bit of romance, READ! REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

IF YOU HAVE NOT READ  
  
ORDER OF THE PHOENIX II  
  
READ IT FIRST, THIS IS THE SEQUEL.  
  
LAND OF THE ELVES  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The air was warm and heavy with humidity, the cloudless sky speckled with bright stars that glowed brightly. The 8,000-person village had a few dim street lamps, and all the windows were dark. It was the year 1990 and here in the middle of nowhere it seemed that the rest of the country had forgotten to bring in the huge florescent street lamps that would have bathed everything in light. Street lamps like that were one of the things Heron hated about this time, that and paved roads, both of which made horse or foot travel by night less concealed and more noisy. It was the new moon and everything was hard to see, especially the figure that stood on a small hilltop just above the town, head bowed, eyes closed, leaning on his staff, concentrating. A soft breeze played with his long cloak and made the leaves of the tree he was standing under flutter. The shadows seemed to swallow him unnaturally, embracing him like a long-lost brother, and even the few bats that were out would have found themselves unable to sense his presence, even with their echolocation, which could guide them through twisting caves. The orb topping the long staff he held glowed faintly, then the light vanished, he lifted his head and chuckled faintly before suddenly vanishing.  
  
He reappeared in a back alley that was rather dirty. He walked up to an old rickety house, up the stone steps and across the porch, moving so silently that the rat crouching in the shadows didn't sense him at all. When he reached the front door he knocked firmly, but the sound seemed to vanish in the night, and none of the neighbors heard it.  
  
A few minutes later a woman opened the door, though she was hidden in shadows. With a small gasp of surprise she stepped back, then dropped to one knee for a few seconds, the other said nothing as she rose and beckoned him inside.  
  
The door shut with a soft click behind him and Heron lowered his hood, Cassandra led the way into her living room silently. Like Arai's house this one too had a huge underground area and was covered in antiques and dimly lighted.  
  
"It is good to see you again Phoenix, I was starting to think you'd gotten yourself killed somewhere." Cassandra said to him as they sat down. She was a petit woman, five foot six, which was small for a vampire, with long blond hair and eyes so black you couldn't tell where the pupils ended. Thin, with delicate features, she was nonetheless an excellent knife thrower and with her inhuman strength, speed, and powers a formidable opponent. She also was highly skilled in keeping track of other vampires, and it was her main occupation, her telepathy skills were such that she could find out where other vampires were at all times, though Arai and Nasiji had always managed to hide themselves from her very well.  
  
"Is it nice to see you as well Cassandra, how have the past few centuries been for you?" Harry asked politely.  
  
"The same as usual, I must say though it is difficult to keep up with all these inventions the mortals keep turning out." Heron smiled, keeping up with the times got difficult for vampires once their own time had passed.  
  
"Well maybe that will slow eventually. Cassandra you must know why I've come?"  
  
"Phoenix...I have noticed a huge increase in the numbers of vampires...it worries me greatly...in my 2,945 years I have never seen it rise so quickly." She said, speaking quickly and sounding rather frightened. Harry raised an eyebrow slightly, Cassandra was always straight to the point, and she had probably guessed why he come, but he had never seen her so worried.  
  
"Indeed? Voldemort must have a few dedicated recruits going around making more."  
  
"More than I few I think, a dozen or so." Cassandra replied, Harry didn't question it, she was usually right about things like that.  
  
"They'll have to be dealt with then, but it'll be a few years until I can." Cassandra nodded her understanding, though she didn't understand at all why he couldn't do so now. Heron wasn't going to go into a huge explanation, in this time he hadn't yet become a war mage, so therefore he couldn't be going around killing vampires could he? What if some remembered or reported a wizard hunting them down? This was one case where he'd just have to let things get worse before starting to undo them.  
  
"My time here grows short, thank you for your aid Cassandra, all I'll need are the names of the worst ones." Cassandra closed her eyes and began reciting.  
  
"There's Gerald, he's made some forty vampires in the past tow years, then Dashim, Versa, Sidney..." She went on for some time, Harry storing away all the names, names were a useful weapon.  
  
"Very well, thank you again Cassandra, and good bye."  
  
A few minutes later a horse with a rider on its back ran off into the night, and vanished.  
  
Heron had chased his prey almost across the continent and halfway back during the past week and a half, now in one of the more hilly and remote regions of Africa's' grasslands he was finally nearing his quarry.  
  
The vampire Gerald had been highly elusive, well practiced in keeping away form those whom he didn't wish to find him. At five foot eight with tanned skin when he'd died (meaning it stayed reasonably tanned even if he was a vampire) dusty brown hair and brown eyes and nothing to set him apart his only distinguishing feature here was that he was white, and had fangs. In the time Heron had been chasing him he'd made five new vampires, Heron was, needless to say, furious. When someone becomes a vampire they need help to learn and control their vampire abilities and their place in the world, Gerald's 'children' were left to wander alone and confused, the only reason they were vampires was that they were useful to Voldemort that way, someday soon he would call them too him. Heron was now back in his real time, and confused that Voldemort had yet to call these vagabonds to him.  
  
Though none of that was going to matter in the slightest when he finally caught up with Gerald, which would most likely be in the old city ahead.  
  
The city was very old, built half of stone half of earth ad mud. There was a group of some two hundred and fifty natives living in it at this time. It was large, and with all the twisting alleys a good place for a game of hide and seek. However all of the passages were easily large enough to ride two horses down side by side. There were also two other vampires there.  
  
Diablo raced on, Heron on his back urging him on, his black cloak and hair flying out behind him. Heron signaled Diablo to stop on a small hill just outside the town, the paint reared as he stopped, pawing the air, before dropping back to the ground with a soft thud. Heron looked out over the town, watching, sensing. Then he raised his head slightly and opened his mouth, a weird piercing cry rang out. Something between the hunting scream of an eagle and the war cry of a phoenix, sharp and loud it sliced through the night.  
  
And wherever they were in the city the vampires stopped dead in their tracks, frozen with terror.  
  
In a small stone building just outside of the city, in the back against the hill six vampires froze, their eyes widening with shock.  
  
The hunting cry rang out again; a tiny whimper of fear escaped one of the six vampires, another shrank back into the shadows, shivering in terror. These six vampires had heard that cry before, and they knew what it meant, and the memories it brought were not pleasant, this was the second way war mages hunted vampires.  
  
The hunting cry was difficult to learn, human throats don't naturally make it, and a lot f magic goes into it. It is a form of radar, when the magic in the cry is heard by a vampire the war mage instantly knows where they are. It also completely destabilizes the vampire's mind. Even if the vampire doesn't have a clue what it means the fear is inescapable, they react like a deer caught in a cars headlights, frozen. It washes over their senses, the terror it causes is enough to send they running, if they can Their ability to think rationally vanishes along with their ability of speech, and the fear is so intense that they often can't get themselves to even move correctly.  
  
About nine and a half centuries earlier the vampire population had gotten way out of control, there were just too many of them. The war mages had responded by coming out of their mountains in force, all of those sent capable of doing the cry. And for ten days and nights without stop they hunted the vampires, driving them like sheep before a wolf pack, finally cornering them in a large sprawling city in the land of the elves. For the next five days and nights they hunted down and destroyed every last vampire in the city. The only ones to escape were the old ones, those powerful enough to manage to escape, or those who pledged to never join a dark wizard, giant, elf, goblin, whatever. It had been the most intense and terrible vampire round up in history, sometimes vampire's terror becomes so much that they manage to flee, the resulting chases are often horrible for the vampire. It is often much quicker if they just stay where they are. The cry removes a vampire's ability to fly, so all they can do is run, with their inhuman speed it should be more than enough, but war mages are hardly human. Their horses, the Zoran, are fast enough to run down a vampire, even if the vampire has a head start. It is far less terrifying and much quicker a death to simply let the war mages find you, and there's also a much better chance of them letting you go, if the vampire flees they'll chase them forever, literally. And kill them with exhaustion, the dawn, and fire, often much more slowly since the vampire will of course continue to try to flee.  
  
Else where in the small town the other three vampires, Gerald among them, ran for cover, shaking with fright. The hunting cry rang out again, in the city now, the war mage had "caught their scent" and was after them.  
  
The chase proved to not be as long as Heron had expected. Gerald was a young vampire, only three centuries, and while he might be elusive he had never been hunted before. Heron on Diablo ran him down in the main street, without a sound a huge halo of flames erupted around Gerald, a few seconds later he was gone, completely obliterated, leaving only a few smudges on the ground.  
  
The terrible victory cry that shattered the deathly still night air made one of the six vampires sink to his knees, hands over his ears, eyes shut, all of them had shaking hands on their ears, one of them sat down hard on a chair with a shuddering sigh, another was biting her lip so hard it bled. There was a short pause, and then another hunting cry rang out.  
  
Heron had paused after finished off Gerald, sending out his mind for the other two, not noticing the six huddled in the small stone building. But they were the oldest vampires, and ever good at staying hidden, and he wasn't looking for them. On both of the other vampires he noticed...felt, the dark sickening taint that was Voldemort. A breeze wafted past, Diablo reared, screaming furiously, Heron gave a grim smile, Diablo loved the hunt, and he could sense Voldemort as well, a rare trait not possible in a normal horse, and fairly uncommon even among the Zoran.  
  
"Nelas hewemahi ulsan yagulshai jaher huh?" (Thee senses their darkness too huh?") Diablo pawed the ground, positively growling, at Heron's signal he leaped forward with a high pitched scream, as one they bent into a tight turn down the alley, Heron leaned forward over his horse and let out another hunting cry. His robes and hair flapped about him, Diablo's mane flying in his face. Diablo gave a growling snort, his powerful muscles bunching as he leaped a three foot high stone wall and landed with hardly a sound.  
  
In the small stone hut one vampire sighed and leaned back, sliding down into a corner of the room, the dark figure leaning against the window in another corner shivered then said in a whisper,  
  
"The Phoenix hunts the city tonight, there must be Voldemort's vampires about." The cry rang out again, as one all six convulsed in a shudder, this time it was much nearer. Then there was a distinct pause in the hunting cries. "He has sensed us." Arai murmured, though his companions hardly needed to hear it. When the cry came again it was farther away, on the other side of the city.  
  
After a few more cries Heron finally caught up with the next vampire, they rounded the tall stone pillar, Diablo screamed and sped up as the vampire fled, his hooves slamming into the ground, Heron leaned forward and up over Diablo, raising an arm he pointed at the fleeing figure, who erupted with all the violence of a miniature bomb into an explosion of flames, a single shriek, and he was gone. Heron twisted to the side, Diablo reared, and they took off back into the maze of stone ruins.  
  
The last vampire was ferreted out quickly, and died just as quickly, Heron slowed Diablo to a walk, despite his workout over the past two days the horse was in fine shape, nearly prancing as they moved. Heron turned him towards the stone hut where he had sensed the others.  
  
At the final victory cry the six vampires had slowly begun to relax, by the time Heron arrived, and he came slowly on purpose, they were all basically composed again. They could here the soft thuds of the horses hooves, very light on his feet, even for a Zoran. A few minutes later Arai turned and opened the door.  
  
Heron bowed his head as all the vampires in the room bowed to him. He came in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Good evening. I apologize, had I known you would be here I would have warned you earlier."  
  
"It's quite alright master, it is...almost...reassuring to hear that again. This sudden increase in vampires is scary, especially since so many are with Voldemort." Arai said softly, Heron nodded, not hiding his disappointment.  
  
"Yes sadly, a huge number of them, thankfully he hasn't used them yet."  
  
"And with luck never will," said Cerele, raising form her chair, "it is good to see the war mages have started to return Phoenix. The world has...changed, and not for the better." Kylar nodded in agreement.  
  
"Master my gifts have always been strong in the area of predicting the future, but right now...I have been sensing a coming disturbance, a huge one of catastrophic proportions, but I do not know what it could be, nor when." Nasiji said softly, of them all she was the oldest, and the strongest, he wasn't surprised.  
  
"Yes, it is coming, but not for many a decade I believe, we have time enough. The problems right now lie with Voldemort and the army he is raising." Heron told her, making a mental note to meet with her later, closer to the Breaking, her talents might just be able to predict it to within a certain few years.  
  
"What sort of army is he trying to raise?" Vera asked him.  
  
"Witches, wizards, vampires, trolls, werewolves...demons maybe," here he met Arai's eyes briefly, "he doesn't have any giants, dwarves, goblins, or elves yet thankfully, and with luck won't." Vera nodded slowly, it was always the same pattern with dark wizards, but never on the scale Voldemort managed things.  
  
"Well Phoenix, the night is still young, and I plan to travel to America to meet with a friend of mine who should be able to update me on the vampires of Washington DC." Cerele said, bowing and sweeping silently out the door.  
  
"A nice flight to you, and I must return to the Palace, my apprentices are likely very worried." Heron said, and departed. He leaped up onto Diablo and they cantered off behind the hill, once well out of sight of the village he teleported them in a flash back to the valley.  
  
Review please, need reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2 Death Eater Meeting

Chapter 2  
  
Severus watched as the torture session progressed, grateful for the mask covering his face so no one could see him. McNair had brought in three muggles the day before, two were dead and the last was rapidly going insane under the kind attentions of the cruciatus curse. He was sitting on Voldemorts left, the dark lord was seated in his high black stone throne, and Severus was seated beside him in a tall backed wooden chair. His recent rise to being among the Inner Circle, and Voldemort's favorite, had made his spying job much easier. He was no longer expected to do the sort of jobs that might end with Voldemort cursing him repeatedly. Plus he was privy to more useful information and almost all of Voldemorts plans.  
  
"Enjoying this Severus?" Voldemort asked him quietly, Severus, knowing that this was dangerous ground, formed a quick answer he knew the dark wizard would like.  
  
"Yes indeed master, that muggle will be too far gone to feel pain soon though. Might I ask what will be done with him then master?" He asked, hinting that if Voldemort wanted the man dead he'd like to kill him.  
  
"Yes you may ask, I was trying to think of something suitably devious to do with him, I don't think we'll kill this one, no doubt you have a plan in mind?" Severus relaxed a little, it was always dangerous to ask questions of Voldemort.  
  
"Well master if we you want a real reaction from the wizarding world, and muggle world.perhaps leaving him in a muggle school for the students to find?" Severus said, careful to add just enough maliciousness to his voice. Leaving the man in a school, while it would horrify the students, would also mean that he would get help much more quickly.  
  
"Ah, a very nice plan, yes I think that would be.interesting indeed. McNair!" McNair looked up, pausing the curse for a moment.  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
"How much longer do you think it will be before he looses the ability to scream?"  
  
"Ah.five minutes at the most."  
  
"Enough then, Severus has come up with the excellent idea of leaving him in a muggle school. McNair, will you please do this? Somewhere where it is sure to cause a reaction." McNair shot Severus a look of hatred as Voldemort turned to speak with another death eater, Avery. Voldemort had told them who had devised the plan, and Severus was his favorite, a position long sought after by McNair. McNair beckoned another death eater, not one of the ones in the Inner Circle, and they both apparated away. Voldemort return to his throne.  
  
Just then someone apparated into the clearing with a pop, it was a member of the Inner Circle, easily recognized such by the silver sash they all wore. The regular death eaters wore a black sash, the ones in training a red. As he got closer Severus identified him as Lucius Malfoy by the fact that he had a shiny dark mark on the upper sleeves of each arm, facing outwards, done in silk. Severus was the only other death eater with those, showing that they were second only to Voldemort himself.  
  
"Lucius you are late." Said Voldemort in a cold dangerous voice, Lucius knelt briefly to kiss his master robes then straightened.  
  
"My Lord I apologize, I have found a book I believe you may find interesting, I was attempting to treat the burns on it." He said, holding out a small brown leather journal, badly burned. Severus's eyes narrowed, he could sense the darkness oozing form the journal. Severus had always been very perceptive of dark magics, and he had felt few things as potent and evil as whatever that journal was, or what spells it had on it. And he knew instantly that it was very dangerous.  
  
"Don't touch it!" he said quickly, standing as Voldemort reached out, everyone turned to look at him. "My Lord the dark magics on that book are incredibly dangerous, I'm surprised Lucius is still alive after even looking at it." Voldemort paused, he knew just how perceptive the potions master was. Then he looked back to Lucius, still holding the book, and reached out, a dark glow emanating form his fingertips. As he was about to touch the book he flicked his fingers and whispered softly.  
  
"Reveal All." There was a flash of light, followed by Lucius's agonized scream. Voldemort moved back, dark red tendrils were creeping up Lucius's arm.under the skin, the flesh hissing and dissolving, the book glowed dark red, blood began to run down Lucius's arm as he screamed, his hand muscles clenched so he was unable to let go of the book. Severus stepped forward and with one blow struck the book form Lucius's hand, sending it falling to the ground, Lucius collapsed, his face contorted in agony, whimpering, holding his arm.  
  
Voldemort moved to stand over the journal, which looked perfectly harmless, then glanced at Lucius, who was on his knees, shaking with pain.  
  
"Interesting, indeed, very dark magic. Severus!" Severus moved to stand beside him.  
  
"Yes Lord?"  
  
"Can you still sense anything?" Severus looked hard at the book, and then he bent, and reached out, and withdrew his hand quickly as he felt the power grow darker and twisted again.  
  
"It appears to only reveal it true secrets to those powerful enough to master it, and no one else can touch it. Apparently it has chosen you Master, I dare not touch it now." He backed away to show his point, then turned to look at Malfoy, blood was running all over with arm the air stank of charred flesh, the formerly dark red tendrils were black/maroon now, and slowly withdrawing down Lucius's arm. The blood flowing form his hand, the top few layers of skin had been ripped off, was an ugly blackish red and stank. He looked back to Voldemort, who suddenly seemed to make up his mind and picked up the book, which didn't seem to care at all. He flipped it open to the table of contents.  
  
"What was it you wanted to show me Lucius?"  
  
"Ch-Chapter 8 L-Lord." Lucius said, biting his lip and looking at his arm in a panicked sort of way. Voldemort flipped through the pages, then stopped, as he read his red eyes widened, then he suddenly shut the journal.  
  
"Well done Lucius, well done indeed, this is most useful. Severus do you think you can cure that?" He asked, nodding to Lucius's arm, Severus thought as he examined it, that had to be one of the nastiest curses he'd ever heard of or seen.  
  
"I don't know, pain relief potion, and a spell to draw this.stuff.out of his arm quicker and stop the flesh rotting, but that's all. I couldn't heal it, I don't know what the reaction might be, I have never seen anything like this. *And hope to never again*  
  
"Do that then. Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Artemis, come here." The four stepped forward, Avery of the Inner circle the other three regular death eaters, "I have a little task for you." Voldemort said, leading them away. The rest of the death eaters watched Severus and Lucius.  
  
Severus apparated to his Potions Lab at Hogwarts and got some potion to stop the pain and swelling. Then he looked up the spell for draining fluid from a wound, or poison in an old book form his private library.  
  
Severus Snape wasn't Voldemort's favorite for nothing, Voldemort might want Lucius around for his torturing abilities, rank in the Ministry, status, and connections, but he wanted Severus for his brains, cunning, and potions. And because Severus never whimpered in fear of him, he was loyal almost to a fault, brilliant in potions and the dark arts, he was aloof from the other death eaters, and his kept a mental file on each. All of the opinions objective, and he could usually point out the useless ones or traitors quickly enough. He didn't cringe in fear of Voldemort's pet snakes and other dark creatures. He'd carry messages to the dementors, werewolves, or vampires without flinching, Albus Dumbledore trusted him, he was head of Slytherin house, form which most of the death eaters came, he was powerful, and he could sense dark magics.  
  
Severus apparated back to the clearing and went to work, administering the pain relief potion first then draining the dark fluid, which he could guess was just blood that had been contaminated by the curse, from Lucius's arm. Voldemort returned a few minutes later, the other four had apparated away on some mission or other.  
  
"Death eaters we've had our fun, go now, Inner Circle stay behind." In seconds only ten death eaters remained, including Severus. And Wormtail, always present as Voldemort's servant, sat off to one side in the shadows.  
  
"Now, we are not finished yet, there is more to do tonight. Severus bring them out." Severus got up and walked across the clearing and to the large stone house, he went into the large stone garage/prison, and came out a few minutes later, a stunned manticore floating beside him.  
  
The huge beast, the head of a human with a lions mane, a human/lion body, dragon wings and scaled tail tipped with a scorpion's sting was out cold, but once awakened it would undoubtedly be in rage.  
  
"Now, Severus, McNair, Nott, Avery, Selul, take this creature to Saint Mungo's and leave it in the entrance room, be sure to wake it up as you leave. Then you may go." The five bowed and apparated away.  
  
Severus stumbled as he hit the ground again; he was back in the Valley of the War Mages. He straightened, ignoring the persistent pain in his arm. They had not been able to leave the manticore, and had been stopped by the guards, who called in aurors. Selul had been captured, the others had escaped. Needless to say Voldemort had been ticked. Fortunately he'd had to leave before being able to give them a full round of the cruciatus curse, which would usually last for an hour. In addition to the pain inflicted by Voldemort Severus's arm had been wrenched in the struggle with the awakened manticore and the aurors.  
  
"Severus! What happened?" Albus asked in shock as the potions master entered the building. Severus's robes were torn and he had a burn on the side of his face, he was walking carefully, and only moving one arm.  
  
"A little trouble with the death eaters." Albus raised an eyebrow but didn't ask anything else; he led Severus to the infirmary, and then sent Cho to get Harry before taking down some ointment to treat the burn.  
  
"Just a little trouble? Care to elaborate?" He asked as Harry strode in, Severus began to explain what had happened, trying not to wince when Harry examined his arm.  
  
"A manticore huh? Well your arm should be fine, just some severe wrenching." Harry took Severus's arm at the shoulder and wrist and made an odd motion over the skin with his fingers, instantly Severus began to get a gray glow, and slivery lines appeared all over his arm.  
  
"What's that?" Albus asked curiously.  
  
"The War Mage method of healing, watch." Harry ran his fingers over some fo the silvery lines near Severus's wrist, then flicked his finger skillfully about them, instantly they began to change, vibrating and shifting, then they went still, all the pain from his wrist was gone. "The lines have a pattern that they should be in, if they're not it shows where the injury is, by adjusting the lines the injury is cured." He explained as he rubbed one of the silvery lines, sending a tingle all the way up Severus's arm, the line changed, and settled into a more natural place among the rest, and most of the pain vanished. A few more minutes and all the liens had fallen back to where they should be, his arm was healed, and infact that arm felt far better than the rest of him. Apparently whatever changing the positioning of the lines did it cured the after affects of the cruciatus curse as well.  
  
"Interesting, could you teach us?" Albus asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, but it takes a long time to learn, and you have to have a natural feel for it, the more you practice it the better though." Harry said, moving his finger to Severus's temples, the gray glow and silvery liens suddenly covered him completely, Albus noted that there were many more lines around Severus's temples, and that all of the lines were connected like the roots of a tree all over Severus's body. Harry shifted a few of the line sat his temples, and all of the pain from the cruciatus curse slowly vanished.  
  
"You'll be fine, what else happened at this meeting?" Harry asked, stepping back and making a gesture, the silver lines and glow disappeared. He sat down in a chair that flew across the room on its own, Albus sat on the next bed over as Severus began to talk. When he got to the part about the journal Harry looked very interested and asked a few questions about it, what it looked like, what exactly the curse did to Lucius etc.  
  
"I've never heard of such a curse, it must be a form of strong dark magic." Albus said when he was done, Harry snorted.  
  
"Albus there is no such thing as dark magic, there is no such thing as good magic. There is only magic, which has a certain effect depending on how you use it. It is the user who makes it "good or bad" but even that is false. For the user doesn't think it dark at all. Remember, the person who uses the magic thinks that THEY are in the right, no matter what anyone else thinks. Voldemort thinks that he is in the right, that curse was not dark, there is no such thing as dark the way you mean it, it was simply a spell to prevent anyone besides Voldemort from mastering the journal's secrets." Albus nodded slowly.  
  
"You have given this a great deal of thought."  
  
"A war mage spend hours in meditation over such a subject like good and evil, or magic, you'll find yourself doing it more and more, following a single thought like that until you understand it form al angles."  
  
"You think that the person who cast the spell meant for Voldemort to master the journal?" Albus asked Harry, his gaze very intense, Harry returned the look without changing expression.  
  
"Yes, perhaps they did. Now we should go, it's time to eat and the others will be wondering what happened to you Severus, as Cho will have told them."  
  
Severus and Albus went down to dinner; Harry hurried up to his rooms to put away his weapons and staff. He had just returned from his hunt, having used the Ways to make it seem to his apprentices that he had only been gone for a few hours instead of nearly two weeks.  
  
Harry tossed his things at the rack in his rooms, they hung themselves up and the staff leaped to its place leaning against the wall, as Harry turned to go back downstairs the evening sunlight reflecting off the diamond ob blinded him briefly and a vision appeared in the bright light. It was a dark gloomy cave, a small one, only a dozen feet into the mountainside and about seven feet high. There was someone lying on the ground.no an elf lying on the ground.in a pool of blood. The vision vanished as Xenrose flew in, blocking the light form hitting the orb for a few seconds, which was al it took to stop the vision. Harry paused, thinking, then turned and went down to dinner. The reason for the vision would become clearer in its own time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review! How long is Hogwarts summer break? 


	3. Chapter 3 Death of a Teacher

Please review after you've read, I love reading reviews. Constructive criticism welcome.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry looked out over the gym, watching with approval as Sirius whirled and kicked, Severus blocked instantly and dropped low, lashing out at Sirius's feet, Sirius leaped and landed a glancing blow to Severus's jaw, Severus kicked him in the shoulder Sirius reeled off balance.  
  
"Balance Sirius, keep you feet moving, attack." Sirius did so instantly, lashing out with his left fist, as Severus leaned away his left leg hooked Severus's and yanked it out form under him, to stop the coming blow form Severus's left fist Sirius right came in at an angle as he leaned to his left, his right colliding with the right side of Severus's head, Severus went slamming hard to the floor, managing to roll as Harry had shown him, and regain his feet, only to be sent sprawling by a hard kick to the side.  
  
Harry felt coils of air snake about his left arm and a wind blew his hair across his face so he couldn't see, he waited, air smashed at the front of his neck, seeking to make him bend his head back and go off balance. Harry mad ea quick gesture and called with his mind, there was an oomph! As Albus feel to his knees, the hard push to the back of his knees and blow to the gut, followed by a blast to the back of his head sent him flat.  
  
"Nice try Albus, good trick with the hair, counter my move next time." He said as Albus struggled to his feet, the older man nodded, Harry paused for a moment. "You're getting dehydrated, get a drink and take a breather." Albus nodded and walked away, he'd shaved and cut his hair, it now hung down his back in a foot long white ponytail. The age seemed to have left him, he was old, but it didn't show nearly as much, the effect of his Elemental powers. He was not old for a 1st class elemental warrior; nonetheless he was elderly and didn't quite have the stamina of the others. And they'd been at this all day.  
  
Harry had taken his apprentice back in time, it was the year 1922, and they were at the Palace in this time, training. Harry had found that the summer just wasn't long enough to train them as much as he wanted. They'd been back in this time for three months, yet he'd arranged it so only twenty- four hours would have passed in their time.  
  
The three months of hard work showed, they had improved greatly in their abilities, and all other form of fighting. But they still couldn't keep this up much longer, he'd had them working strenuously since seven a.m. that morning, and it was nearly 4:00 p.m. All of his apprentices were scattered about the gym, all of them exhausted and covered in sweat. Harry checked the time and decided that enough was enough. Just then there was a shout form the other side of the room, Ginny was standing triumphantly, she'd finally beaten Cho at the staff fight they'd been having for the past hour or so.  
  
"Alright everyone, enough!" Harry called out, with sighs of relief they all stopped what they were doing and began heading towards the locker rooms, Xenrose flew into the room and landed on his shoulder.  
  
"Xenrose how are you girl?" he asked, stroking her lightly, she gave a whistle in response as he went back up to his tower. She spent a lot of time lately at Mt. Phoenix with the others of her kind, but she never stayed very long.  
  
Harry paused in his room to watch one of his messenger birds, a white falcon, swoop down and in the window, an envelop in its claws. The bird landed on the back of a chair and held out the envelope.  
  
The white falcon was the official messenger bird of the War Mages, a special breed of falcon, not albino, for its eyes were black and an albino's are red. They were large birds, and tough fighters, much more difficult to intercept than owls, and they could be endowed with magical abilities if needed. Harry glanced at the envelope and noted the Royal seal of the Elf King.  
  
"Albus," Harry said, Albus turned and looked at him, pausing to let Harry catch up as they walked to dinner. "This arrived for you," he said, handing the headmaster the letter. Albus waited until they were seated to open it.  
  
"The elf king has excepted our idea, we'll choose just before Halloween and leave two days after, and arrive in their lands that Saturday.a two day overland journey. No they don't need horses, some training would be welcome, he wants only our best, I agree, sixteen of them." He said when he had finished, so softly that only Sirius, Severus, and Harry heard. He needn't have bothered with that, Harry had made sure the others wouldn't hear.  
  
"Very well, this will be an interesting experience."  
  
"The wizarding world will be watching the whole thing Harry." Sirius pointed out.  
  
"No they won't, they'll have a list of the students involved, and nothing else until we return, we'll leave on November 2nd, the first group will arrive back on the 24th. The second group will leave on the 27th and return on the 21st of December?" Harry asked Albus, who nodded in reply as he looked over the rest of the letter then tucked it away in a pocket.  
  
"I'll take over teaching the Dueling Class until you return." Sirius offered, "I can disguise myself well enough."  
  
"You'll have them write a weekly report won't you?" He asked Harry.  
  
"Yes of course, and no other letters." Harry added, feeding Xenrose some lemon slices, her favorite food.  
  
"This is going to cause a huge commotion with the students, not to mention the school governors and Ministry." Albus said, he looked like he would enjoy seeing their reactions. Harry removed the silencing spell so the others could hear.  
  
"Yes, you'll need to get back to Hogwarts soon, there's two and a half weeks until term starts. You're tracking across the mountains tomorrow; we'll head back to our own time at six. I'll take the students home, for them it has been four months, three weeks for their parents. I'll be back at Hogwarts two day before term starts to work on the defenses, I still can't figure out why they're not working." Harry said with frustration, the students, who had been listening since the silencing spell had been removed, began to talk excitedly about going home.  
  
"When you get back say nothing to anyone, even your best friends, about your training here and your abilities. When you graduate form Hogwarts you'll have the choice of telling everyone, but for now keep it secret. When the new school year starts I'll set up a schedule to continue training. Needless to say I expect all of you to put a lot of effort into your Dueling Class." Harry and Albus had agreed to make it a class and not a club; everyone was required to take it for their first two years at school, after that it was an elective. Without Divination, Herbology, and History his schedule was much looser, he was taking his Potions, and Astronomy with the seventh years, the only classes he had with the other sixth years were Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, and Charms. He planned on taking his Potions NEWTs around Christmas and perhaps his Charms as well.  
  
*** Xenrose whistling loudly in his ear awakened Severus the next morning.  
  
"Blasted bird shut up!" He snarled, Xenrose pecked his arm, "ouch!" Xenrose grabbed the edge of the blankets in her beak and dragged them off him. "What the heck?" He stopped seeing the clock, it was 5:20 a.m. "oh, time to go then?" He asked, Xenrose nodded and trilled. "It's not even five thirty, your master might not require any sleep but others do!" Xenrose blinked at him and whistled shrilly. "Alright, tell him I'll be at the stables in five minutes." Xenrose flew out the window and into the pre-dawn air, leaving a grumbling water wizard behind her.  
  
When Severus arrived at the stables Shelia yowled at him form her perch on top of the thick door frame. Harry emerged in a few seconds, Xenrose on his shoulder.  
  
"Good morning, the horses are around the back." Severus didn't reply, he simply stalked off around the stables, Harry paused to reach up an arm, which Shelia climbed down, Harry put her on the ground and gave her a slight push towards the stables.  
  
"If you don't mind Shelia, the mouse population is getting out of control in there." He said softly to the cat before going to join Severus.  
  
"Tell me Harry do you ever sleep? It's not even six a.m.!" An infuriated Severus asked as they mounted and rode out across the meadow.  
  
"Yes, but I spent all last night caring for an injured unicorn, we're taking the North Pass." Harry replied and took off at a gallop up the trail to the North Pass. This was the one that went to Mt. Phoenix, it was the highest pass and so snow covered in the winter it was almost impassable.  
  
They rode up the high pass, the air was crisp and cool, when they reached the top of the pass, mountains rising steeply on both sides, it was almost sunrise.  
  
"Look east," Harry told Severus, the other turned, just in time to see the spectacular sight of the sun rising over the valley, the Golden Forest glowing, the lake glittering, the light making the Palace seem to glow and gleam.  
  
"Very nice, where does the tracking start? Heron?" He looked around, but the other had vanished, "Heron? Heron!?" There was only silence, Severus looked about, then spotted the trail leading through the grass, apparently his tracking test did start here. "Come on Leopard, we'd best get going." He said, patting the dark spotted shoulder of his horse. Leopard tossed his head and they started off at a slow canter.  
  
About thirty feet above Severus, on a rock ledge against the steep mountainside Harry watched them start off. He was lying on his belly looking over the ledge, Diablo stood back a ways just under a small overhang, so he wouldn't be seen. As Severus and Leopard move doff Harry rose and mounted Diablo, watching them go.  
  
As they reached a bend in the pass Severus looked back, he could still see through the pass to where it dropped off suddenly into the valley, thirty feet up the right mountain was a small ledge, and on it he could see the outline of a horse and rider. The rider's long cloak waving in the breeze, the horse's mane a tail stirring in the breeze, the riders hair shifting. Wit the sun behind the horse and rider he couldn't see more than their outline, then the rider raised a hand and waved, then dropped the hand and the two started down the mountain, long cloak flapping.  
  
"That's where he was hiding, I'll have to remember that place, lets go."  
  
Harry rubbed Diablo's shoulder and dragged his fingers through the horses' mane.  
  
"In forty-five minutes we'll send Albus out, then Sirius, then Neville, Severus should arrive back around 2:00. Want to go for a run?" Diablo snorted and pawed the ground, Harry smiled and signaled him to start heading down, maybe they'd go chase the elk by the lake.  
  
** "Avada Kedavra!" Harry whirled, at the other end of the alley someone fell, dead. *What luck, the day I go to Diagon Alley so do the death eaters, lucky for these people at least, maybe not for me. *  
  
"Frevil!" He shouted, reaching out with his staff, the caster of the curse jerked oddly as he was frozen into a block of ice. It wouldn't harm him, but he'd be awfully cold when he woke. "Crucio!" Harry slapped the spell from the air with his hand. Three years of Glaz'rahan training had taught him to fight that curse well, their masters had used it on them often. He spotted two death eaters advanced on a group of witches and wizards.  
  
"Estevar erya ril!" There was a flash of light, and then all three were on the ground, in comas, "Istafar!" Another group o death eaters found their robes and hair on fire. People were running everywhere and screaming in terror. "Canes!" Harry shouted, sweeping one hand out towards a death eater, who screamed as horrible burns appeared all over his arms.  
  
Aurors were fighting furiously, Harry joined in, not saying a word, simply lashing out with his staff, he wasn't about to use his other powers with so many people about. His spells picked up four death eaters and sent them flying about, shaking them and crashing them everywhere, like a mastiff with a kitten. Another spell knocked two into comas.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" The killing curse leaped from the leading death eater's wand at a helpless auror, his legs chained together, Harry leaped in front of him without pausing to think. He held his staff horizontal, lying across his thumbs, his hands spread wide, the curse hit.  
  
There was a flash of light and everyone fuel the ripple of magic through the air, green flames blazed in Harry's palms, then he made a sudden movement, jerking his hands about and snapping his staff down towards the death eaters. The earth shook as the killing curse rolled down the staff and into the ground, the earth heaved. Huge stone blocks form the rode and a ton of dirt slammed the death eaters to the ground.  
  
"Aranak sahai!" He roared, slamming his staff into the ground, the spell rippled outward like a tidal wave, sending death eater flying everywhere, slamming them into the ground so hard many had bones broken, he breath slammed out of them by the immense pressure.  
  
The spell stopped, the aurors reeled for a moment, trying to absorb what they had just witnessed, then ran forwards to stun the death eater and get their wands. But as they reached them a soft chant began somewhere, then with a flash of black flames many of the death eaters vanished. Harry's counter spell was all that kept Voldemort's spell form taking all of them.  
  
The aurors went about their work, Harry turned to the auror he'd saved.  
  
"Are you okay Mr..?"  
  
"Chang, Gary Chang, thank you Harry I owe you my life." Harry nodded and helped Cho's older brother to his feet. "Or perhaps I should say, Lord Phoenix." He added very softly, Harry gave him a level look that told him not to call him that, then a small smile.  
  
"You're welcome." He replied, then turned to the man who hurried up to them, "hurried" being as fast as his wooden leg could allow.  
  
"Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Yes," Harry asked, smiling at Alastor Moody.  
  
"That, was.probably the most amazing thing I've ever seen. What type of magic was that?" Harry noted Gary listening closely.  
  
"That? Some magic I learned.a thousand years ago. I believe it is related to the War Mage magics, or as close as anyone has come to copying them. Who was killed?" He added, seeing medi wizards lifting a covered body into the air.  
  
"Arabella Figg, Ariel, her sister has been badly injured herself. I'd better be going, nice meeting you Mr. Potter." He left, Gary went with him, and Harry left Diagon Alley. The reporters were arriving, and he had no wish to meet with them, not after what had happened two days before.  
  
It was only two weeks until term started, and two days ago, the day after he arrived back in this time with his apprentices, Harry had released his book The Ways.  
  
It had created.a sensation to put it mildly. The Daily Prophet had run a two-page article on him, the Keeper of the Ways (as revealed in his book, and on the cover, which read: The Ways By the Keeper of the Ways, Harry Potter.) He had given the full story of the Ways with excellent descriptions, and two chapters on his jobs as Keeper of the Ways, nothing too detailed there. The article had been front page with a large picture of him, staff in hand, dressed in long dark green and gold robes. Harry could never remember posing for that picture, nor any, but he didn't bother to ask where the heck they'd gotten it, or had it created.  
  
It had named him the leading historian on the planet and asked for him to publish a few books on world history, ones that were sure to be completely true. Harry was only to wiling to comply and was working on the books now.  
  
He'd written the book The Ways in a small house he owned in the year 1894, since he'd been unable to find the time to do so in this time. It was there he'd written the small journal currently in Voldemort's possession. He only had another four years, or a little less, left to live. But he was going to use those years, he'd spent, in all since his return to this time, one year and four month back in the Ways, and it took nothing away from the time he had left in this time.  
  
Harry called up a teleportation spell, a few minutes later he appeared on the grounds, just outside the front door of Hogwarts, teleportation was very difficult, but Cleatris had created a new way of doing it so it was easier, but no one besides Godric, Harry, and Cleatris had been able to understand how to do it. Still it was tiring, but under the circumstances it was best that Albus heard about the attack soon, he was going to need to find a new defense teacher since Arabella was dead.  
  
"Albus," he said as he entered the headmaster's office, Albus looked up at him. "There was an attack in Diagon Alley, Arabella.she's been killed, by the killing curse, no one else was killed."  
  
"Oh.oh my." Albus whispered, a sort of weary tiredness coming over him, he'd used a hair growth potion to return his hair and beard to their usual state, but that didn't entirely disguise the fact that he looked about three decades younger.  
  
"I' sorry Albus, I was on the other end of the Alley." Harry said softly, "Ariel is in the hospital, but she'll live." Harry added, adding true sorrow to his voice, but having seen so many of his friends die.death no longer had the same visible outward effect it had. Inwardly it still hurt, perhaps even worse than before, but his ability to show outward emotion had lessened greatly with his lone return to this time. Albus nodded slowly, looking tired.  
  
"Thank you for telling me Harry, will you be staying at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Not now, I have havoc to wreck, death eater to tear apart, I'll be back two days early though, I would like the chance to work on the castles enchantments with less people alone.but I still can't figure them out. Goodbye." He left the castle, Xenrose was waiting outside, Diablo was in the Valley. Xenrose raised her wings and burst into flames, the flames making her easily three times her original size, plenty big enough to ride. Harry knelt on her back, on knee on each side of her backbone, a spell made him weight almost nothing at all. And on his flaming Phoenix he flew off, he had a meeting with Voldemort and the death eaters, if only he could find their new base.  
  
  
  
And off he goes to kill. Please review. I promise to update soon! I've updated the High K'haril dictionary with a new section of spells and some new words. 


	4. Chapter 4 Defense Against Voldemort

Chapter 4  
  
Harry stood on a hilltop, watching the small stone fort down in the valley, Voldemort's new base. It was small, well hidden and easily defended. And empty.  
  
It had taken him eight hours of searching to find it, and he had only found it because Voldemort had called a death eater meeting, which had made his scar hurt, allowing him to trace the pain from it. Harry wasn't even sure if this was Voldemorts real base, this was just where Voldemort had called his death eater too, before they had all apparated away. Harry had put some spells about the castle to record conversations and try to keep a record of how many different people came and went, by sensing their auras.  
  
*He's getting better at hiding. * Harry though as he turned Diablo to leave, he'd have to wait before he attacked. Albus had mentioned a gathering of allies for today at Hogwarts, and Harry needed to be there for it.  
  
** Hagrid, Maxine, Severus, Remus, Sirius, Mundungus Fletcher, Ariel Figg, Gary Chang, Arthur, Bill, Percy, Charlie, and Mrs. Weasely, Minerva, Flitwick, Sara McKinnion, Andrew Bones, and Alastor Moody were all seated in the room when Albus Dumbledore entered. He smiled brightly upon seeing them all in their places around the table.  
  
"Thank you all for coming, I'll try to keep this as brief as possible. I think you all know why you're here, with the threat of Voldemort growing even stronger it is becoming nessecary to restart the Defense Against Voldemort."  
  
"About time Albus," Alastor grumbled from across the table.  
  
"Yes I agree. As you al know, Arabella was killed today, fighting to keep people safe in Diagon Alley." There was a moment of silence, interrupted by Ariel's sniffing.  
  
"Once again I am looking for a new Defense teacher.Alastor how do you feel about taking it on?"  
  
"The students.will not trust me.after what happened, but I will of course, they need the training."  
  
"Thank you, it is difficult to find a teacher this close to school."  
  
"Hogwarts will be our main base, now, since we are missing many of our members," here Ariel sniffed and wiped away a tear, "we will need to find some new ones. I have a group in mind, composed of certain students here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Albus, you can't mean the Order of the Phoenix?" Sirius asked, astonished.  
  
"I do indeed Sirius."  
  
"Does the Phoenix know about this?" Sirius asked in return, by this point most of the people present were very confused.  
  
"The Lord Phoenix should be arriving here.now." With that the door swung open and a tall man dressed in black, silver, and gold entered.  
  
Black boots with silver and gold buckles and silver and gold designs on them. Black pants, black long-sleeved shirt under a black tunic that fell past his waist, covered in thin silver and gold designs, black belt with a silver and gold buckle. A black sword sheath with silver and gold crisscrossing up it held a long sword, the same for a dagger on each hip. A long black cloak nearly swept the floor, attached at his throat with a small silver and gold phoenix clasp, black armor attached to the tunic covered his shoulder, the black plates slid together to form a thick shield over his shoulders. He wore black gloves that went halfway up his forearms, the backs of the gloves over his hands covered with black scales with razor sharp edges. The gloves were heavily decorated in black and gold. He held a long black staff in one hand, topped with a bright diamond orb which was held in place not by the usual claws, but by three silver and gold phoenixes that rose off the top of his staff, their wings spread behind them to hold the orb. His black hair was cut just above the shoulders and his bright green eyes shone.  
  
"Ah, Heron, I was just starting to wonder where you were." Albus said with a grin at the astonished looks on many faces.  
  
"My apologies Albus, I got sidetracked by a squad of death eaters attempting to kidnap some muggle children on their way home form school." Harry replied smoothly, his expressionless War Mage mask in place, his voice showing no emotion or regret at being late.  
  
"Now I believe all of you know Harry or at least have heard of him. Harry is a grand Master War Mage and the Lord Phoenix." Albus began, he sat down, Harry moved to the remaining empty seat between Sirius and Severus, leaning his staff against it and sitting without a sound, not even a rustle of fabric form his cloak.  
  
Albus explained about Harry's being a War Mage and about the Elemental Warriors he was training. Harry stopped him with a sharp look at some points that really didn't need to be mentioned, or might give away information he would rather keep secret. Once that was done and everyone who hadn't already known this was properly shocked he got down to business.  
  
"I'd like to include the Elemental Warrior students on some of our missions, as they can be of great use there and it will be good practice for them. This year the students will be staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas break, since being at home is too dangerous in these times. Fudge is still refusing to believe Voldemort is back, are there any ideas of what we can do about that?"  
  
"Blackmail him?" Harry suggested softly, as everyone turned to look at him a feral grin crossed his face. "I'm sure I could dig up enough dirt on him to burying him ten feet under. Or use it to remove him from office." He said, his eyes glowing at the idea.  
  
"I'm sure you would thoroughly enjoy yourself doing that? Lets see what you can find before we start the dirt slinging." Albus began; Harry nodded then addressed the aurors at the meeting.  
  
"Mr. Chang, Ms. McKinnion, Mr. Bones, Ms. Figg, what do you think the aurors will do? Will they side with us if the Ministry should split?" He asked, the aurors in the room all thought about it.  
  
"With a little convincing from us they would follow you." Ariel said finally, the other nodded in agreement.  
  
"They believe that Voldemort has returned, but they are split, unable to decide whether to believe the Ministry, or pretend to, since they have always been a part of the Ministry, or leave completely in revolt." Gary said.  
  
"Well the elves have sided with us, indeed some of our students will be going to their lands this year for a few weeks to train with them and learn about them. King Darun is putting a lot of pressure on Fudge to do something, death eaters have been spotted five times along the elven kingdom's border, though they have never crossed." Albus said, enjoying the astonished looks on the others faces at this.  
  
"The giants Albus? Who are they with?" Ariel asked.  
  
"Neutral so far, Hagrid and Olympe have been appointed the official ambassadors too them. There was another meeting of all the giant leaders last night, but I've had no word from Hagrid or Olympe, however they asked Heron, if you wouldn't mind stopping by. The giant chieftains want to speak with you. I'll send word ahead that you're coming." Harry nodded and rose smoothly.  
  
"Very well, I'll send word as to what has happened. Good night." He went out the door and hurried through the halls and out of the castle. Xenrose was waiting outside; he rubbed the side of her head, he'd have to ride her to the meeting place, he didn't want to open any more Gates than there already were, and Diablo needed a rest.  
  
"Come on girl, we've got a long flight," actually on a phoenix, a Rah phoenix, it would only take six hours. Xenrose burst into flames and began to grow, when she finally stopped her wingspan was about forty feet, Harry climbed on and they took off.  
  
** "Severus do you know anything about Voldemort current plans?" Severus looked like he'd rather not talk about it, but then he nodded and began. He told the story of Lucius Malfoy and the little brown leather, burned, journal. And Voldemort's obvious interest in it.  
  
"He called me in a few days ago, to read that chapter, it tells of two kinds of demons, one we all know about, they've been seen before, and called up by dark wizards. But the other kind, the kind the journal focuses on.have never been effectively called up. One dark wizard, almost nothing is known about him, he spent three hundred years creating a way to cal these demons. Once called they obey only their master, the one who calls them. This journal explains, in relatively good detail, how he called them. The priest who wrote the journal saw him calling them, but he failed because he called them at night, apparently they cannot be called in daytime, nor nighttime, they tried to come to his call, sensing that he was a powerful dark wizard, and therefore willing to do his bidding, but it didn't work because it was night out. And before this wizard figured out when the correct time of day was to call them the War Mages killed him. They can only be called on Halloween night." Severus paused for them to absorb this. "This journal is a very dangerous thing, if Voldemort can summon these.arch demons.then we will be unable to fight him at all. He is already starting to become good at summoning a regular demon, and I highly doubt any of us can possible fight one of them. But an arch demon, there would be no chance to even consider fighting, and he would become immortal." There was a long silence, then Albus spoke.  
  
"What else does he need to summon these arch demons?"  
  
"Stonehenge, on Halloween or winter solstice, and a painting by this priest's druid brother.who witnessed this dark wizard calling the demons as well. The painting shows where the wizard stood, shows what the demon looked like as they appeared, and more of what he did. It is essential that Voldemort study the painting before summoning the demons. The journal does not say this, but it says that the painting show sit all in perfect detail. Voldemort wants that painting, if it still exists."  
  
"We are so dead," Sara McKinnion said finally.  
  
"Not if we get the painting first," Andrew Bones said fiercely.  
  
"We can't just ask if anyone's ever heard of it or seen it." Alastor said, thinking hard, "we'll have to research it carefully, can't have word of what we're up to getting out."  
  
"Nor can we have the public hearing about this, it would cause mass panic." Mr. Weasely said, "we'll have to keep it all under wraps for now." To this they all agreed.  
  
** Xenrose turned, banking to the left, and circling down in a spiral to the giant village. Hug stone and wood huts, and the gigantic stone meeting hall. Giants were standing everywhere, pointing up at the huge fiery phoenix flying down. Xenrose landed, her huge golden talons sinking into the rocky soil, Harry dismounted, she lifted off and changing back into her regular form before landing on his shoulder. Hagrid came hurrying over, followed by a group of giants who could only be the clan chieftains.  
  
"Arry! Good to see ya! Sorry fer draggin' you up here into these bloody mountains." Hagrid said as he greeted Harry, saying the last part quietly, so his kin couldn't hear.  
  
"Wonderful to see you to Hagrid," Harry said as he removed his black, razor sharp scaled, fighting gloves, a sign that meant the War Mage felt relatively safe, and it didn't go unnoticed by any of the giants. They all relaxed, Harry suppressed a grin, Albus had told Hagrid all about Harry being a war mage last time Hagrid had returned to Hogwarts, a few days before. He had also given Hagrid a book for the giants on War Mages, it had included some of the ways war mages sent messages when dealing with others.  
  
"Harry this is Walcor, the chieftain of the Zerhulda clan, they live on the less populated side of Mt. Everest, this here is Shemyana, the chieftain of the Kiziratil clan, they live near Lhotse, this is." he went on for some time, introducing the fifteen chieftains, and their aides. Harry greeted them all politely, but not especially warmly, the War Mage mask still in place.  
  
They went into the meeting hall, inside a huge fire blazed in a gigantic hearth, torches lined the walls, the giant chiefs all sat about the fire talking with each other.  
  
"Lord Phoenix would please tell Albus Dumbledore that, while we have not yet decided to side with him we have no intention of ever joining any dark wizard ever again. Our numbers are small and we are afraid of retaliation from he-who-must-"  
  
"Voldemort Chief Walcor, Voldemort, there is no reason to fear a name."  
  
"Alright, he may seek us out to destroy us if we join you, we wish to wait for now and remain neutral."  
  
"And I respect that decision for as long as you hold it. I will tell him, right now that is a wise decision, Voldemort is playing with magic he doesn't understand and cannot fully use, he seeks to learn the secrets of demon summoning. If he messes up he could annihilate every living thing for a mile about him." The giant took this news badly, they had mentions of demons in their record and were very frightened of them.  
  
"But surely you could destroy any demon he summons?" Shemyana asked him.  
  
"I don't know, it would depend on the demon, its proximity to Voldemort, how well he summoned it, and other circumstances. I could destroy any small demon, but a large powerful one would be too much for one War Mage alone, even a Grand Master."  
  
** Arai slipped in the upstairs window of his house, listening carefully for any sound of intruders. He had moved to this new neighborhood to work on his painting, living out in the middle of no where, in a house set way back in the woods, he felt it safest for now. Even if he had to go a long way to find human prey, animals would do fine, and he had his stores of blood. Reassured that there were no intruders, (he had caught some robbers in his house two days before, all three had turned up in the ruins of a train crash.so burned that no one could tell their blood had been drained) he went downstairs to his workroom, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he abruptly sensed the presence of a War Mage nearby.right outside his front door. He identified it as heron and hurried upstairs, reaching the door just seconds after the bell rang.  
  
"Good evening Arai," Harry said warmly when Arai appeared, Arai bowed deeply then moved aside and led him in. "You chose a more secluded place to work hm?"  
  
"Yes, it seemed safest."  
  
"But for the robbers." Arai turned and stared at him, Heron grinned at his astonished look. "I smelled them.they were drunk you know, and a did not bother to hide their tracks."  
  
"Those War Mage senses, must be a great disadvantage sometimes eh?" Arai asked teasingly, knowing Heron would have some interesting come back.  
  
"Oh yes, I can smell what shampoo everyone around me uses.you Arai.smell like a crypt." This sent the vampire off into gales of laughter. "And the stink of your blood cellar is absolutely exquisite." He added as the still laughing vampire sat down in a large armchair in the living room. Heron sat down, grinning at his laughing friend, "who ever said the living dead have no smell never met any of you, it is hard to miss the.aroma of death.that is still somewhat alive.and blood."  
  
"Huh, yes I suppose so, I never really noticed it though. Phoenix you know that every five hundred years there is a gathering of al the oldest vampires." Heron nodded, "the next one is in four days, and we'd like you to come if you will."  
  
"I'm honored, they think my blood tastes that good?" Arai looked quite shocked.  
  
"They wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Yes I know, I'm just teasing, of course I'll come, where is it?"  
  
"I'm sure you recall a certain pale stone building on an island somewhere off in the middle of the ocean that War Mages helped us to build." Actually Heron had no idea what the vampire was talking about.  
  
"No I don't," Arai went, if possible for a vampire, paler.  
  
"Oh.sorry." He said, dropping his eyes, realizing that the building of the Vampire Fortress had not happened for Heron yet, it was one of the problems with being the Keeper of the Ways, Heron now knew that eventually he would somehow end up helping to build a fortress for the vampires, and the vampires all remembered him helping, but for him it hadn't happened yet.  
  
"I'm sure I will find out what you're talking about eventually, don't worry. I'm sure I can find it." Arai nodded, "how is the painting coming?"  
  
"Very well, it is about half finished, here I'll show you." He got up and led Heron up into the small tower attached to the house, to the windowless workroom at the top.  
  
A large painting, done in paints that were hundreds of year old, on just as old canvas, lay drying on a table. Heron looked it over, it was picture perfect, exactly like the image he'd given Arai. It was not yet finished but it was more than half done.  
  
"Wonderful Arai, perfect, dark and eye catching, intriguing, and rather.bothering to the mind as well. I don't like the image, excellent, it's supposed to amaze and horrify the viewer." Arai smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you master, I still do not understand how a mere human mind could think it up."  
  
"I'm hardly human Arai, and this morbid image is the focal point of the plan. Voldemort has the journal, and of course is driving himself mad to fully interpret its message."  
  
"Did you write it in English?"  
  
"The English of two hundred years ago, and yes I included a ton of hidden messages, we'll have to see if he figures them out."  
  
"If he doesn't he'll never find the painting."  
  
"I can arrange for him to find it in other ways, now we need time, this is a delicate business, his obsession must grow much deeper before the end."  
  
"What with the dark magics you probably worked on that journal Phoenix-"  
  
"Dark magic does not exist Arai, it is merely a term to define magics that one does not understand, magic has neither light nor dark." Arai nodded his understanding.  
  
"With the enchantments you put on it I'm surprised no one died."  
  
"Someone almost did, and no I'm not getting into those enchantments, very nasty ones those were." Heron paused as the clock struck four, "I have to leave, but before I go, have any vampires told Voldemort about you?" He asked as they went back downstairs.  
  
"No master, they still do not know I exist.except for those I trust."  
  
"Be careful Arai, keep it that way, he will be calling soon, and his minions seek out older more powerful vampires to lead his vampire army. Good luck to you.good day." Heron said a she shut the door and vanished into the night, teleporting first to Hogsmead, to deliver the giants message to Albus, and then to the teleportation chamber in the Palace. He had one week until school started, and the vampire gathering would take up two days and nights of it, and he had a lot to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
Review please! 


	5. Chapter 5 The Calling of the Shades

Chapter 5  
  
The sky was a clear bright blue, not a cloud to be seen. The air was heavy with humidity and nearly one hundred degrees out. The calls and cries of various exotic birds and animals mingled with screeches of sea birds and the crash of the waves. The small semi-tropical isle with its thick trees and white sandy beaches surrounded with bright blue water looked like a jewel. Or one of those picture perfect settings one sees so often on television commercials. The only sign of human habitation was the large pale gray fortress, Vairlock, the fortress of the vampires. Traditionally lived in by the oldest of them, now Nasiji; there were no other resident humans on the island. However there were plenty of smugglers to prey upon, and the occasional shipwrecked mortal to enslave or a sea tossed, half- sunk, luxuriously outfitted, privately owned, boat of full of rich mortals, the kind that always end up vanishing in even some of the more mild tropical storms.  
  
It was midday so all the vampires, twelve of them, were inside in the two stories below ground, each in their own room, with their own coffin, sleeping. Once night fell however they'd be up and about.  
  
Knowing he wouldn't get any rest at night, Harry had spent the morning asleep and was taking the rest of the day for some much needed relaxing, he'd been working too hard lately. Stretched out on his stomach on a towel on the beach, reading a book on the certain wizards who had gone rogue and used their powers to create the religions of today. It was very interesting, from the War Mage's library, and very detailed.  
  
Tonight was the last night of the gathering, and at midnight the vampires would depart for their own homes. Harry had enjoyed a few days of relaxing during the day and talking with the vampires at night. They had all gone to help Kylar clear a dozen or so younger vampires out of his city, questioning them on whether or not they were loyal to Voldemort, the ones that were had been taken prisoner. Harry had had a long and interesting interrogation session with those five the night before, and had gotten some valuable information on Voldemort. Afterwards they were taken down to a large oval stone room one the lowest level, twenty feet long and sixteen wide, twenty feet high, here Kylar fought them all at once, as was the custom when younger vampires were hunted down by the older ones in a pack. The one whose city they had occupied fought them after all had questioned them. He had destroyed them without much trouble; of the other seven vampires two had been Voldemort's and had been killed, one of the others had attacked Nasiji, and been killed, two others had been killed and the remaining two had fled.  
  
Harry's keen ears picked up the distant incoming cry of one of the white falcons, a distinctive sound. He rolled over and marked his page, shading his eyes he looked up and watched the large white bird plummet out of the blue sky. It came to land on his shoulder with a rustle and flapping of snow white feathers, Harry ignored its needle sharp talons digging into his bare shoulder and took the envelope from its beak. Petting it as he read the letter from Albus.  
  
Lord Phoenix,  
  
In the new school year we will be having a new student, entering in the sixth year, a transfer from America, who is mute. She lost the ability to speak at age four in an attack on her home by death eaters wanting revenge on her parents, who were and still are aurors. Her twin brother and grandmother were killed in the attack. She'll be arriving this evening, two days early, to help her adjust to Hogwarts and for us to prepare for any special teaching method she may need. I was wondering if there was anything you had in mind to help her, there's a staff meeting this afternoon at 4:00 to discuss schedules etc.  
  
In the event Voldemort attacks Hogwarts we will need defenses, I know that the ones currently in place are not working; do you have any alternate ideas if we are attacked?  
  
The Board of Directors has agreed upon the trips to the elven kingdom.I won't ask how you got Mr. Malfoy to agree, probably an extensive blackmail? We'll also be working that out at the staff meeting.  
  
See you there, Albus  
  
Harry reread the letter once then burned it. He stood and went inside to his room, the white falcon flying to perch on a nearby tree. Harry packed quickly and got his broom, left a note for the vampires, and flew off, the white falcon flying beside him.  
  
** "Good afternoon Heron," Heron nodded to Albus as he walked into a staff lounge where they were meeting that afternoon. The others were already inside waiting, along with a medium height girl with very long auburn/brown hair and dark green eyes.  
  
"Harry this is Arya Decilim (dec-il-Em) our transfer, Arya this is Harry Potter who teaches our Dueling Class, he's in sixth year as well." Albus introduced them.  
  
Arya's eyes performed the familiar flick to the scar; visible over his right eye as she shook his hand.  
  
"Arya, Harry is the Keeper of the Ways and he knows a few enchantments and such which could, if they work, allow you to speak again, if not out loud them perhaps telepathically, depending on exactly what has been done to you. Would you allow him to run some magical tests on you to see if he can help?" Arya's eyes had gone very wide at this, she thought for a moment then nodded. "Great, we won't start that immediately though, first Sir Nicholas here will give you a tour of the castle, so hopefully you won't get too lost. Term starts in three days, we'll sort you then. Until then you'll stay in one of the guest rooms, he'll show you where those are." Arya nodded again, watching with interest as Sir Nicholas floated through the wall.  
  
"Hello there Arya, welcome to Hogwarts, do they have ghosts at the Salem Witch Academy?" Arya shook her head at this, Sir Nicholas chuckled and floated out the door, Arya following.  
  
"Harry really, what chances are there of your being able to repair whatever damage was done to her voice?" Albus asked after the door shut. Harry sat down with the rest of them and though for a moment.  
  
"Chances are about 100 to 1, but I do not yet know what caused the voice loss. If any sort of healing cannot cure it, enchantment, or potion, then there is telepathy. Mutes often take to it pretty well, especially if they've been mute since a young age. But it all depends on the person, she may well be completely null of telepathic ability, or she may be excellent at it with the right training."  
  
"Are you a telepath?" Harry gave Albus a surprised look.  
  
"Of course, all War Mages are at some level, all of the strongest telepaths have been War Mages, and empaths. I have large amounts of regular telepathy, touch telepathy, and empathy. I am capable of teaching telepathy, but not of giving someone the ability, that is impossible. And yes before you ask, when I truly wish to I can, with a lot of effort, read minds. Though I always get a sense of a persons thoughts and feelings when I touch them, that is true for all War Mages, though not often so for Elementals, and the reason I often wear gloves and don't like to shake hands." He said, holding up a hand, he had on the black gloves with the razor sharp chain mail/scales. Albus nodded, then turned to the rest of the staff.  
  
"Okay, as I'm sure you all know this year we'll be sending students to visit the elves, two groups, the first of twelve, and we're not sure on the second, it will be smaller probably. The first group will have things a bit easier; it will be warmer, probably safer, and not as rigorous. The second will be only for those who can withstand a rigorous training with the elven warriors, fighting probably, and more learning and being a larger part of elf/human relations. These groups will be made of our best students, some from each house, chosen by the professors, though Harry can exclude someone if they are not physically capable of the trip. And all who go must be part of the Dueling class. They'll be traveling on foot over land the whole time, and most likely ending up doing a bit of fighting, though it will probably be in a tournament or practicing with the elves, especially in the second group. Only those who can defend themselves somewhat will be allowed to go." The others all agreed to this.  
  
"To make sure that they do not miss too much and fall behind I'll need a list of what you will be teaching here at the castle while we're away. Please try to make it something that can be easily learned on an overland journey through such areas as we'll be traveling. We won't have much time for learning but I have set aside two days in different elven cities to try and catch up a bit. Only students 5th year and above, with good grades, can go." Harry said next, the staff agreed to this.  
  
"Harry has given me an outline of defensive plans for the castle incase we get attacked, we'll be working on them on and off all year and he'll be setting up some enchantments between now and when school starts. Do you have any idea of why the enchantments are not working?" Albus asked Harry, Harry nearly growled with frustration, those damn enchantments were really bugging him.  
  
"Yes I do. Sir when you were initiated as headmaster were any enchantments put on you to tie you to the castle's defenses?" Albus looked quite surprised at this.  
  
"No, no there weren't any."  
  
"That would be the problem then, Somehow in the past the castle's defenses were tied to the headmaster, who could bring them up and fully activated whenever needed. It may have been an enchantment that made this possible, a potion, or some object, I haven't figured it out yet but you should be able to control them, and only the headmaster or deputy headmaster, or 2/3 of the other professors working together can activate them. There's a bunch of enchantments or objects that makes this possible, that have apparently been lost over time. I'll have to recreate them all from scratch, which could take years. I'll search the enchantments and see if I can't figure out what it was." Harry said, glad that he could finally provide some answer, if not a solution.  
  
** Harry knelt in the middle of a large circular room, in the center of a ring of metal sunk into the floor, blood metal, made from the blood of necromancers. This was the IGD, Intelligence Gathering Division, of the War Mages. Necromancy had been invented and developed by the War Mages, and most Grand Masters had the ability, and a few regular War Mages specialized in it. For their ability to talk to the dead they were part of the IGD, getting information to blackmail with, or getting information for trials. Times had been when any government with a very difficult murder case could call upon the War Mage Necromancers of the IGD to speak with the deceased to find the truth.  
  
The IGD's other purpose was to put spies in the ranks of the followers of all dark wizards and keep huge files of information on current suspect government officials of every country up to date.  
  
The War mages had many such divisions, the AD, Ambassadors Division, was composed of good negotiators, talks, quick thinks, and good listeners. They kept up to date in all current politics, to help decide where the War Mages might need to step in, and they were relied upon to give advice to the governments, though there were strict regulations on what they could and couldn't say, they also headed up a small recruiting division in whatever land they were ambassador to, they tended to not be as good fighters as other War Mages but to have a gift for picking out potential assassins or Elemental Warriors and War Mages.  
  
Each of the four elements was in a way its own division as well. A 1st Class of the element, one of the best ones and usually one of the oldest, was the leader. They organized those of their element, including the training of new elementals, and gave the Council advice on where the elementals of their kind could best be used.  
  
The grand Master War Mages were another Division, they trained elementals with unusual abilities, they were sent on special missions, often secret ones, into warring countries or wherever else. These assignments were the most dangerous, requiring the full abilities of a Grand Master to handle. An example of these missions was when, in 1341, a small colony of basilisks, nearly thirty of them, had descended upon a small city. The Grand Masters had gone in, all 62 of them, and taken control of the situation and sorted it out. The Grand Masters also watched over the huge, world wide, meetings of governments, to make sure nothing happened.  
  
There had been a time that, when two or three or more governments needed a impartial, very safe, place to meet and work out a treaty, an end to a war, or some new system of laws, or a joining of countries, they would come to the Palace for the War mages for it. The reasoning was that no one in his or her right mind would seek to enter the place, or could enter it, with all the War Mages guarding them.  
  
The regular War Mages, the largest group, were just that, War Mages. Many spent their lives simply going about the planet, wherever they were sent, and helping in any way they could. Others stayed at the Palace and developed new forms of magic, new spells, potions, and enchantments. Others studied magical creatures; others worked in the area of divination. But wherever they were or what they did they tried to keep the peace, and dispense justice everywhere. They were often asked for by the worlds' governments to be present at all functions where people were afraid of an attack and/or assassination attempts. And lastly they were the first teachers of magic. Starting with small schools of only a few dozen students and growing to places like Hogwarts.  
  
Harry was currently in deep meditation, readying the magic he was going to try to use. He was not that great of a necromancer, but certainly better than most Grand Masters, nonetheless this magic was difficult and unsteady at its best, and he didn't want to mess this up.  
  
Finally he stood up and walked over to a huge gold caldron, which he levitated. The contents of the caldron shifted and bubbled at the movement, releasing many small dark aqua bubbles that popped before they got out of the caldron. Harry walked to the ring of blood metal, which was about a foot wide and a foot deep. The large circle of metal was sunk into the floor, and the ring had a deep groove, almost a half-foot deep, in it, into this Harry slowly began to pour the contents of the caldron.  
  
Once the groove in the ring of blood metal was filled, all the way around, with the potion Harry replaced the caldron, and went to the center of the circle again. Inscribed on the floor in the center ring was the outline of a skull, drawn in demons blood mixed with black unicorn saliva. To its right was a water drop, surrounded by flames, with a human hand inside it; the hand had the fingers halfway between the transformation from fingers to claws. And the half-claws were red. This was done in gemstones. There was a handprint under the skull, a right hand, the finger tips each had a drop of gold on them. On the skulls other side was a long curved fang, jagged on one edge, coated in black blood. Elsewhere inside the metal circle was the rune of Necromancy, actually there were four of those inside the circle in different places, two different runes for death one for spirit, one for reincarnation, one for healing, two for power, one for fire, one for water, one for earth, one for air, two for blood, one for sight, a summoning pattern in dark blue, three runes for the underworld, one for the living dead, two for ghosts, a shade summoning pattern, the image of a Grim, and lastly the symbol of the Hell Hound (dog-like ferocious, rare beasts who were supposedly the familiars of black angles and Satan. But were in truth nothing of the sort.)  
  
Observing his from the other side of one of the walls were his apprentices. The wall was charmed so it was see through, one way. This way someone always kept watch over the Necromancers using the chamber. If anything should go wrong he had given them all two days of training (over their summer training) of what to do.  
  
"Istafar." The dark aqua liquid burst into dark red and gold flames, the color of dried blood, black, and gold. Harry held out his right hand and concentrated, as if cut by a knife a wound opened on the tip on each finger, Harry closed his eyes and went deep inside himself, searching, finding what he was searching for he pulled, calling, and opened his eyes. Now the drop of blood on each fingertip was gold. War Mage lifeblood. He placed his right hand on the outline of a right hand, the lifeblood steaming when it touched the gold on the fingertips of the handprint.  
  
On the other side of the wall his thirteen apprentices watched, entranced by the flickering see through flames and the way certain runes on the floor had started glowing, even if they did not know what the runes meant.  
  
Harry let the flames warm the room as he sank deeper inside, centering himself in this world, in this place, in this time, in this state a horse could have run into him and he wouldn't budge, nor would he have noticed someone coming in to decapitate him. Deep in concentration Harry began to call, quietly at first, to the spirits, sending power through his hand into the floor, and out with his mind to the glowing runes and sending out that same call deep into his own soul, so that the shades would have something to follow to him, and by the time they reached him they would know him about as well as he knew himself.  
  
"Povarilas eru aril ivelus seharulo, calusun aril sol, hozfol jahar erya melit itemeshas eru resla delshamai versahaer." (Shades of my fallen brethren, hear my call, come to me now spirits of the Gold Forest.) He paused for a few seconds, then repeated the chant, concentrating, and pulling at the presence and power in thr room with everything he had. Again he repeated it, the flames leaped and danced, he was beginning to perspire heavily, and not form the heat of the fire, the effort involved in calling up these shades tremendous.  
  
The four runes for Necromancy was glowing dark red, had he touched them he would have felt them vibrating slightly. One of the runes for death, the more complicated one, was glowing bright blue, the two runes for power were blazing green and the shade summoning pattern was glittering white/silver. The hand print began to smoke as Harry sent slow drop of life blood out of his finger tips, the rune on his palm for Phoenix began to bleed, below it the hand print drank in the red blood and an identical rune began to glow in the hand print, shining so brightly that it was visible through Harry's hand.  
  
Harry repeated the summoning again, and again, his voice rising, thundering with power and echoing about the room, sweat was running down his face and dripping to the floor, his eyes tightly closed, brow furrowed in intense concentration. The light in the room dimmed and brightened by turns, plunging the room into darkness, illuminated only by a faint glow from the dark red and black and gold flames, then the torches leaped up again. Harry continued to repeat the summoning, the sweat dripping from his face now was blood red, and the floor hissed and steamed where it hit.  
  
Then the circle of flames about him turned gold and leaped, Harry went silent, the rune for shade summoning blazed white, and ten shades emerged slowly from it. Ten shades, five Elementals, three War Mages, and two Grand Masters, ten shades, a huge number for someone who was not only under trained in Necromancy, but had also only done it twice before. And while muggle and regular wizards shades were much easier in general drawing up Grand Masters was impossible unless they wanted to come.  
  
As one the ten shades bowed to the man kneeling before them.  
  
"Jaqrahtesh Heron Rah Xa'hazik, belor sol." (Lord Phoenix Heron Rah Xa'hazik, you called.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm evil, sorry for the cliffy, I couldn't resist. Actually I have to go now so I couldn't write more. Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6 Fudge's Misdeeds

Chapter 6  
  
"What!?" Sirius gasped in absolute shock, which was a far better response than any of the other twelve could manage; their jaws were hanging open in absolute shock.  
  
"Oh my God." Ginny was the next to find her tongue, and Snape had started to make shocked sounds in the back of his throat, and Albus's eyes suddenly narrowed as he came back to reality to realize that nearly ten seconds had passed while they had all stared through the wall at the shades. Or more correctly, the shade of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
"Slytherin, of all people," Severus whispered, then he frowned at the see- through wall, "someone has some explaining to do; he was supposed to be a dark wizard."  
  
"The man he killed was named Drefol Nakisen, but his son saw Fudge putting the poison in Drefol's goblet at a party." Salazar told Heron, Heron had asked the shades for help gathering information with which to blackmail the Minister. Apparently Drefol Nakisen had been Fudge's primary opponent, and an ex-auror ex-head of the Committee for the testing, and approving new spells.  
  
"Was there anything between Fudge and Drefol besides the fight for Minister that would have made Fudge kill him?" Heron asked, he was sitting on the floor cross-legged, his palm still pressed to the hand print on the floor, the symbol burning so brightly it was still visible through his palm, the hand print on the floor steaming away the blood seeping unstoppably from his palm. But the pain did not bother him, pain was a thing of the mind, ignorable, and this was mild compared to what he'd been through.  
  
"Yes, Fudge had an affair with Drefol's wife, who is now dead, though he actually blackmailed her into it by not killing her husband, and Fudge was being paid by the death eaters, they helped finance his campaign.well Lucius Malfoy did. Malfoy is keeping the Minister on a very firm leash by not giving any of that away." On of the elementals said, her name was Tiarith, the most powerful pyromancer ever.  
  
"How did Drefol's wife die?" Heron asked, this was just getting worse and worse.  
  
"Death eaters attacked Drefol's house, not knowing that Fudge was there, he pushed her in front of the killing curse to save himself." Salazar supplied.  
  
"Does the son know about this?"  
  
"Oh yes, naturally, he's twenty eight now, living in Hogsmead, he works the owl post office there. And yes he wants revenge." Salazar added before Heron could voice the question.  
  
"Interesting, what kind of poison?" Heron asked.  
  
"Norwegian Ridgeback saliva, kills in two hours by rupturing the second chamber of the heart, but it looks natural."  
  
"Where did he get the saliva?" Heron asked storing all this away mentally.  
  
"Shop called Venoms and Poisons, in Knockturn Alley, well known for supplying Voldemort and assassins, but no one's ever been able to prove it. No one still living anyway."  
  
"How long does the saliva residue stay in the body?"  
  
"Forever, but it's unrecognizable unless you know what to look for."  
  
"What about Drefol's medical records? Do they still exist?"  
  
"No one changed them, they're still in the Official Archives of Wizards in the United States. His last blood samples taken at death are there as well, and the person who did the autopsy is still there a well. He noticed that something didn't seem to be quite right, and he keeps record of all the dead who he thinks were murdered, his name is Samuel Rosfond." At this heron frowned, the shades could only call upon other dead people to answer the questions, not the living, how had they known about someone still alive?  
  
"We got this from his twin brother." Salazar commented, Heron nodded and thought for a few moments.  
  
"Anything else on Fudge?" Heron asked the shades; this time it was another elemental, Yakaer the water wizard, to reply.  
  
"Yes, he hired an assassin to kill Ralph Weasely, Arthur's father, who was a very prominent Ministry official, head of the aurors and an ex-auror himself. He was perfectly placed to replace Fudge in the last election ten years ago, but Fudge had him killed. Same poisoning and everything, Samuel's son Nathan did that autopsy, like his father he found it a little strange, and he's willing to testify, he does all the work with murder victims for their autopsy place."  
  
"This autopsy place, history? Location?" Heron inquired.  
  
"Right next to the OAW (official archives of wizards) started as a family business, Samuel's father still runs it, Samuel, Nathan, and three others are the autopsy people. There's a recorder, and a few other staff members, the best autopsy place on the planet."  
  
"What a thing to specialize in." Heron muttered, just slightly morbidly amused, *Arai would crack up at this* for that matter all the vampires would find it grotesquely amusing. "Thank you for you aid, povarilas eru aril seharulo." (shades of my brethren) he said, bowing his head briefly as he shifted to his knees and reached out to trace the rune for death with the index finger of his left hand, the right still in place upon the hand print. Heron closed his eyes and concentrated at sending the shades back to where they had come form, the runes for power glowed orange and the rune for Necromancy turned purple, the shade-summoning pattern went black. The shades seemed to glow with dark flames, then they were gone, faded away, the fire leaped around him and symbols on the floor blazed. Heron remove sent a quick wave of blood through his palm, the handprint hissed and steamed, the runes suddenly stopped glowing, the flames turned black then became regular fire. Heron shuddered as he removed his hand form the print mark.  
  
The hand print glowed gold as he removed his hand, and for a moment, in that glow, Heron was blinded, and a vision came into being before his eyes. A cave, small and damp, an elf sprawled on the cave floor, soaked in blood, Heron blinked quickly, the vision had vanished before it had become clear enough to see anything more, the fires around the circle vanished. Heron collapsed weakly to the floor, completely exhausted, his palm raw and bleeding.  
  
Behind the wall the others had all stood as Heron sent the shades back, when Heron collapsed, something they had not anticipated, they left the room at a run, through the elegant passageway, and to the doors of the chamber.  
  
When Heron forced himself to his feet and staggered to the doors they flew open, he moved quickly, throwing out a wall of air to stop them form entering. They were not training in necromancy yet and would not survive entering the chamber even when it was in its "inactive" state, as it was now.  
  
Heron sat down on one of the ornate benches outside the chamber, Neville began to wrap his injured hand in white gauze bandage, the wound would not be healed by magic, it had to heal naturally.  
  
"That as incredible Heron." Albus commented as he sat down beside Heron.  
  
"Heron I though Salazar was.well a dark wizard?" Severus asked, Heron blinked and looked up, he'd forgotten how much they didn't know.  
  
"He was certainly not, he was a very rare and very powerful type of elemental warrior, or mages as they were called then, the name elemental warrior is relatively new. He was a second-class water mage, third class air mage, third class fire mage, and third class earth mage." He looked around at their surprised faces. "He didn't approve of muggle born witches and wizards at all, true, and he favored pure bloods and parseltounge's, but he left Hogwarts to die after his life-mate was killed. The story of the fight between him and Godric, while they never liked each other, was invented a few centuries later, to explain the Gryffidnor-Slyhterin enmity." He explained wearily. "And now I'm going to rest and you ten, he looked to the students, are going home and you three have other things to be doing." He stood and headed back to his tower, the other departed quickly. They all had portkeys to take them home.  
  
Heron relaxed back on his bed, massaging his aching hand, Xenrose swooped in the open window and landed on the back of a chair.  
  
"Hey Xenrose, we're heading back to Hogwarts tomorrow girl." Xenrose whistled and glided to the bed, landing beside him and rubbing her softly feathered head against his cheek. "I'm alright, just tired." Heron assured the phoenix, rubbing his right wrist just above the bandages with his left hand, thin silvery lines spread. Sp dim they were almost invisible, Heron rubbed the silvery threads about, the fingers of his left hand glowing gold and the anti-pain and quick healing spells were spread over the entire hand by the silvery threads. The ache dulled considerably and he could feel the bleeding stop.  
  
At that moment intense pain raced through the lighting bolt scar, Heron hissed and closed his eyes, searching for a vision of what Voldemort was doing, a dark dim picture of an elaborately decorated meeting room. A large table in the center, sixteen chairs, another room, the throne room, death eaters apparating in, two score of them, Voldemort entered the room, then left, fourteen death eaters following him. Nagini slithering after them, then two figures in black death eater robes with silver sashes appeared. They took over and Heron heard Lucius giving orders to three death eaters to go capture a few squibs. The other silver sashed figure went after the Inner Circle and Voldemort. Then darkness. Harry opened his eyes to find Xenrose peering at him curiously, the pain slowly faded from his scar.  
  
"Nothing new, he seems to be taking it slow right now, thank goodness." He told her, and then a white falcon swooped in the window, a letter in its claws.  
  
Dear Phoenix, Yesterday I received word that death eaters had attacked a small muggle town, killing nine people. Leaving three children orphans, my parents have decided to adopt two of them and so we went to go meet them. One of them is an eight year old girl, when I met her I felt like there was something very powerful in the room.and the way she acts, I'm quite sure that she is a war mage of some sort. I also believe the same of the other child my parents are adopting, she's only four and a half but her eyes glow a bit, and she has very keen senses, again I got the oddest feeling of power from her. I'm rather confused about what these two are.  
  
Cho Chang  
  
Next there was a list of direction to get to the town and where the children were staying, and their names.  
  
Heron leaped up, if Cho had sensed something then there was definitely something there. He could already tell that Cho would be excellent at picking out untrained war mages, and he had been right. Heron went to stand in front of the mirror and called his staff to him from its place next to his bed. In minutes his disguise was finished. He looked to be about thirty; long wavy brown hair tied back, jeans and t-shirt, brown eyes, and completely muggle.  
  
A few minutes later Heron arrived at the orphanage where the three children were, Cho's family having not yet adopted the three year old.  
  
"Hello, my wife and I heard about the dreadful terrorist attack, as we are looking for a child to adopt I would like to meet the three survivors, I'm Rand Hasnet." He said to the young woman at the desk.  
  
"Of course Mr. Hasnet, this way please." Heron followed the woman down a hallway, listening politely to her chatter about the children.  
  
"Poor dears, such a terrible thing to have happen," he nodded in agreement as she opened the door.  
  
There were two tolders sitting in a playpen. The older girl was staring blankly out the window. Heron went over to the play pen, instantly he sensed which one Cho had been talking about in her letter.  
  
The four-year-old girl was tall for her age with pale blonde hair and odd black eyes. He could sense the power in her clearly.  
  
"Hello there. what is her name?" he asked the woman.  
  
"This is Kahiri, she's four and seven months, very nice little girl, quiet, a tough little one. The boy is Andy, he's one, and this is Kia." She said, nodding to the eight-year-old girl, who turned to look up at her but did not speak. "I have to go, I'll be back in a few." She left quickly, shutting the door behind her. Kia looked at Heron curiously. She was tall for an eight year old; with skin so dark it was almost a perfect black. Shiny straight black hair that was oddly silky and long, with large dark blue/purple eyes.  
  
"Hey Kahiri, nice to meet you." Heron said with a warm smile, the little girl giggled at him. Heron turned to Kia and met her eyes squarely. Kia stiffened; Harry searched her eyes and mind, then smiled warmly, finding the power he sought.  
  
"Who are you?" Kia whispered at him, Heron sat down on a chair beside her.  
  
"A person, tell me Kia, were your parents a witch and wizard?" Kia jumped and he mouth opened for a moment, no sound coming out.  
  
"Y-yes, my-my m-mom i..was." She said, shocked. Heron nodded slowly.  
  
"Very well then Kia, I am not a wizard, I am a War Mage." Kia looked confused at this.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A special type of wizard, we have slightly different and much more powerful magic. There is very little we cannot do, we were once a powerful race, keeping peace everywhere in the world. I am the last of my kind left now, we have been slowly dying out for many years, but soon we'll be making a comeback, to fight Voldemort." Kia gaped, awed.  
  
"Wow.why are you telling me though?" Heron grinned; she was definitely war mage material, a good war mage too. But she was in danger, he could sense it, she was lucky to still be alive, she had maybe a year and four months left, then her powers would rip themselves free and tear her, and everything near her, apart. He sighed and looked out the window, and stopped, a vision forming before his eyes.  
  
A cave, the same small dark cave, blood splashed on he floor, an elf, battered and bleeding, lying sprawled on the damp ave floor. Soaked in blood and bleeding heavily form a head wound, his face bruised. The vision vanished.  
  
"Because you asked and I felt you deserved an answer." Harry went back on over the to the play pen and knelt, watching the two children. He couldn't sense anything about the boy, but he was probably too young. He turned as the door opened, and in came Cho, with her parents and older brother. They gave a start at seeing Harry, but her didn't say or do anything, merely gave them a knowing look and a kind smile. Cho scrutinized him for a moment, unsure of who he really was, he gave a small smile.  
  
"Phoenix," Cho said with a nod to him, Harry inclined his head and looked to her parents, flicking his eyes to Kahiri and then Kia, they paused then nodded.  
  
"Kia, how would you feel if we adopted you?" Mrs. Change asked Kia, sitting down on the other chair and taking Kia's hand. Kia stared, then looked to Mr. Chang, Gary, and finally Cho, who smiled warmly at her.  
  
"I-I.yes, sure." She seemed pleased, the family smiled happily.  
  
"Sounds good, we'll be adopting Kahiri as well.you'll have two sisters and a brother.but he's grown already." Mr. Chang said with a smile. Kia looked delighted.  
  
"Great.um.are you." she paused, unsure of how to ask.  
  
"Yes we are all witches and wizards, as are you and young Kahiri hear I believe?" Mrs. Change said, asking Harry, who nodded and stood.  
  
"Yes they both are."  
  
"Okay, here, Gary, stay here for a moment, we need to finish filling out the forms, Cho come on." They left the room, Harry followed a few seconds later.  
  
"Phoenix.are they?' Cho asked once the door shut and they were halfway down the hall, Mr. And Mrs. Change turned to look at him.  
  
"Both of them are War Mages. Kia only has another year before she will have to be trained, that's as far as it can be pushed, she's dangerous enough, but not deadly so or anything. If you do not ant to raise two War Mages.it will be painful when they leave. And Kia at least will have to leave. It takes more than one War Mage to train another, and I do not have the time, or the ability, I am a Grand Master, she is just a War Mage. She will have to go back in time for her training." He said slowly, watching their reactions closely. "You will not see her at all form nine to age twenty one.here one year will pass, twelve will pass for her. It will be the same for Kahiri to.unless by the time she needs training there enough War Mages to train her."  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Chang paused, thinking for a few moments, they traded looks and Harry noted the strong agreement.  
  
"We'd love to raise them anyway." Mrs. Chang said firmly, Heron smiled, relieved and pleased.  
  
"Excellent, but Kia should not know she is a War Mage until a few days or weeks before she goes for training." They both nodded, Heron smiled again, and then became serious. "It will be best if Kia has some beginning abilities to start with, I'll arrange for a karate, fencing, and archery gym to move nearby your house and for Kia to take lessons there. Don't worry about the cost. I'll be in touch." He nodded to them all and left the orphanage.  
  
All that night Heron stayed awake, relaxing on his couch before a fire puzzling over the vision, this was the second time he'd had it. It was bothering, this time the vision had been clearer, and unless he was greatly mistaken, through the bruises and blood, he'd recognized the distinctive, dark, almost black, brown/russet hair and elegant facial features of the royal family.  
  
Early the next morning the owner of Tim's Self-defense Club was looking through the newspaper when he saw an add for a large building for sale, perfect for the new gym he'd been wanting to set up, and cheap too. In excellent condition, two stories, huge rooms, a gym, a large open area out back.perfect. He picked up the phone and dialed the number below the add.  
  
The same day as Cho went back to school Kia and Kahiri moved into their new home, unaware of the plans already being made for their future.  
  
  
  
Okay long chapter, whew I'm tired! I wrote that all in one go. Good night. Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7 Sixth Year Begins

PLEASE REVIEW  
  
I apologies to everyone for how long this took, it's the end of the first term and over the past week or so I've had five tests and three huge projects due.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Students came rushing into the great hall in a massive chattering flood of humanity. Harry watched the crowd from his seat, noting that his apprentices were all there, they were in fact the first ones to enter the hall, meeting his eyes briefly before going to their seats.  
  
"Harry!" He turned and looked to see Hermione and Ron hurrying towards him.  
  
"Hello," he said calmly, watching with amusement as Ron nearly tripped over a second year, seeing as the second year was about two feet smaller than him this was understandable. "Ron do you ever stop growing? Just as soon as I stop feeling like a midget you spring up even more, are you taking growth potions or something?" Ron reddened a little and Hermione laughed.  
  
"No." They both sat down opposite Harry, a few seconds later Neville and Ginny joined them. "So how was your summer?" Ron asked Harry, eyeing Ginny and Neville, who were in turn watching Harry for any sign of fatigue from the events of the previous day. "Never mind, I read in the prophet about you being the Keeper of the Ways. Neat that. Did you spend all summer working in them?"  
  
"No, I had other things to do." Harry said, glancing at Neville and Ginny.  
  
"How was your summer though? Without the Dursley's?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Tiring, I only had two days of actual relaxation. I've been busy constantly, ah well it was enjoyable." He said with a grin, and then tensed as searing pain flared in his scar. The pain grew worse, Harry gritted his teeth, there was a sudden flash of horrible pain, making Harry hiss and touch the scar, it was hot.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said quickly, Harry lowered his hand as the pain vanished.  
  
"Nothing, just Voldemort throwing a tizzy fit, he's been doing that lately." Harry added, holding back a smirk of satisfaction. The death eater's and Voldemort's inability to find the painting's location, even with the few clues provided, was pissing the dark lord off.  
  
"Do you know who the new Defense teacher is? Since Figg." Ron didn't continue, Ginny and Neville turned to Harry expectantly, they'd been asking him this for days.  
  
"I might."  
  
"Harry, come on." Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Hmm?" He asked, amused.  
  
"You know who it is." Neville accused.  
  
Harry didn't reply, he just gave a smug grin.  
  
"Tell us!" Ron demanded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're going to find out very soon anyway, right after the Sorting." Hermione pointed out, Harry shrugged.  
  
"It's fun, a very interesting Defense teacher this year. Infact it is going to be a VERY interesting year all round. Different, a.unique year." He said, trying hard not to laugh at them. "Ah McGonagal's here with the first years." He added quickly, turning to the doors as they swung open.  
  
Professor McGonagal entered, leading a long line of very nervous looking first years. Harry had heard that because of Voldemorts return more ten year olds' parents were requesting them to be sent to Hogwarts or one of the other largest top schools instead of some of the not-as-good smaller ones. Especially Hogwarts. Renowned for its size, the excellent quality of education, remarkably talented professors, opportunities for students (especially in sixth and seventh year, when students often got chances to analyze Ministry work or take short trips to places around the world to learn) and for its power. The school was very well defended, and the professors were powerful, and the headmaster was legendary. And now Harry saw just how well respected Hogwarts was, there were easily sixty to seventy first years, where there was usually about thirty to forty. He had noticed that the house tables had been expanded of course, and he'd helped a bit with the new dormitory design. Because of the expected number of students the dormitories had to be enlarged specially. Now they were shaped like an 8 with the x in the middle missing and with two bathrooms attached instead of one.  
  
The first years were sorted; the ceremony took much longer than usually. Gryffindor got thirteen new students, seven boys and six girls. Ravenclaw had eleven, Hufflepuff ten, and Slytherin got seven. The Gryffindors were of course ecstatic. Finally Dumbledore stood to speak, looking regal in dark purple and gold robes with green and red beadwork.  
  
"Now before we eat I have a few announcements. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to ALL students." Here he paused to look at each of the Elemental Warriors and a few others. "Secondly because of the dark forces at work in our world please report anything/anyone unusual, no matter how small, to a staff member or prefect at once. Also over the summer our defense professor Arabella Figg was killed in a death eater attacked on Diagon alley, I ask a brief moment of silence for this powerful witch who fought bravely against the dark arts for many long years." There was a silence as everyone bowed their heads; Harry blinked back a few silvery tears, knowing better than to shed them at the table. People, even witches and wizards, didn't naturally shed silver tears. Finally Dumbledore sighed and looked back up. "Now next, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is retired auror Professor Moody!" Moody stood up, getting many gasps at his scarred appearance, but most of the older students clapped hard and long, the Gryffindors leading the school.  
  
"Dueling class is now required for first and second year students, from then on it is elective, though it is very strongly suggested by the staff and the Ministry, and your parents, that everyone take it for obvious reasons." Here a few people glanced at Harry who held himself neutral, expressionless. "Occasionally throughout the year Hogwarts will be hosting important meetings of aurors form different countries and Ministries and a few other guests, you will be notified before they come. That's all for now, tuck in!" With a wave of his hands the food appeared along the tables and everyone began eating.  
  
"Moody! I'm surprised he returned." Ron said in astonishment.  
  
"Not really that surprising, he wants to help, and being at Hogwarts puts him in a good position to use his experience to help a great deal." Harry responded.  
  
"That was nothing unusual really.or is there still something to come?" Hermione asked him suspiciously.  
  
"You'll just have to wait until before desert." Harry replied with a smug grin. "How was your summer Hermione?"  
  
"Nice, far more restful than yours, we went to Italy for two weeks." She replied and launched into a description of Italy's history and magical culture. Harry gave an expression of listening, while ignoring her completely. He concentrated upon the first years, searching methodically for Elemental ability. It was a slow, tiring process without his staff, but not impossible.  
  
Finally, just as the plates and table were cleared, and before desert came, the headmaster stood again to speak. Everyone looking at him curiously.  
  
"This year here at Hogwarts we are having an extraordinary event. One that has never happened before, the opportunity of a lifetime. A select group of students has been invited to journey to the land of the elves and stay there with them for about three weeks." Dumbledore stopped, he cold not be heard over the wave of noise all around the hall.  
  
"The elves!" Hermione squealed in disbelief, Ron's eyes were round as saucers. Dumbledore flicked his wand, a loud crack echoed through the hall.  
  
"Yes very exciting, please let me finish!" Everyone quieted.  
  
"This event will happen twice. The first group of students will leave Hogwarts on November 2nd and arrive back on the 24th, the second group will then be chosen and they will leave on the 27th to return on December 21st. In the first group there will be twelve students. These students will be chosen on: their grades, they must be doing very well and their teachers must be sure that they can make up most of the work. They will also be chosen on behavior and maturity, they must be able to act like responsible adults on this trip, and not insult their hosts in way. They must be ready to conform to the elfish customs; no showing off or risky stuff of any sort will be allowed. They must be able to work in groups, they will be living with other students, mostly form different houses, and elves for weeks. Finally and perhaps most importantly they will be chosen on their performance in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Dueling." He paused again while people quieted.  
  
"There is a very good chance that they may, more likely will, get attacked by dark creatures or death eaters, and will quite likely be involved in traveling with elfish patrols throughout the elf kingdom. They will therefore need to be doing good enough in both to not embarrass our school in front of the elves, which are renowned for their great fighting prowess. And since they will be representing Hogwarts School, and all wizards and witches, it is important that they be skilled enough to not appear too pathetic to the elves." He watched everyone for a moment before continuing.  
  
"And there is one last thing, as this journey will be overland with no magical transportation it will be difficult physically. Only students physically fit enough to make the journey will be considered. The Dueling teacher, Mr. Harry Potter, will be the judge of that." Dumbledore paused briefly as everyone turned to look at Harry who sat silently, dressed as usual in black shirt and pants and boots.  
  
"For this trip we needed a chaperone who spoke Elfish fluently, could handle whatever may come up, and knew the elves and their lands well enough to keep the students as safe as possible, and had strong ties to the elves, because of this Mr. Potter will be leading the two groups on their trips." There was instant uproar, shouts of "elfish?" and "not possible!" could be heard, Harry looked around in mild amusement then met the headmasters' eyes. Trying hard to ignore his utterly shocked friends.  
  
"But that's not possible!" heroine said, 'no one can speak elfish but those whom the elves teach it too."  
  
"And the last condition: all those who are to be even considered for this must be in fifth year or above." Dumbledore announced, roars of rage and disgust rang out everywhere. "Silence please!" It took a few moments but finally the hall quieted down, people still muttering furiously.  
  
"The professors will choose these students over the next few weeks. The names of those selected for the first trip will be announced three days before Halloween. Now, time for desert!" The desert appeared and people began to eat while talking very loudly, the usual volume was way above normal and it was hard to hear anyone.  
  
"Harry! You speak elfish?" Hermione gasped, stunned.  
  
"Yes I do." He confirmed, digging into a hot fudge sundae.  
  
"That's supposed to be nearly impossible, how did you do it?" Hermione asked him, Harry remained silent. "Harry?"  
  
"Sorry Hermione, I can't tell you. No it wasn't illegal, they gave me permission, it was one of the Royal Family who taught me, and that' all I'm saying." He replied.  
  
"Wow Harry, who are you going to pick?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know yet. I'm basing my choices on all the things the headmaster talked about, nothing else." He put just a little emphasis on the last. But he could see Ron and Hermione look at each other and nod; they were going to try hard to get in.  
  
By the next morning Harry's popularity was at a new all time high. Everyone wanted to be around him all the time. He retreated to the gym when not in his classes or doing homework, and spent more time than usual flying.  
  
His first class of Dueling was with First Years on Tuesday. Harry watched the nervous students come into the gym, dressed in the gym clothes he'd put on the school supplies list. He finished sharpening a axe and called for quiet.  
  
"Attention everyone," immediate silence. "Welcome to dueling class, in this class you will learn how to use a sword, a bow and arrows, a knife, unarmed combat, and of course dueling with magic." He signaled to all of them to be seated.  
  
"The year will be broken up into three sections, the first will unarmed combat and getting you all into good shape. The second will also be mostly unarmed combat and getting you into shape, it will also have a little sword fighting - fencing. The third will be a mixture of unarmed combat and fencing. Now first, before we can do anything else, you lot have to get warmed up, follow me, three laps around the gym and then stretching!" he took off at a slow jog, the first years running after him.  
  
Since Harry wouldn't be at Hogwarts much at all until Christmas Sirius would be taking over his classes, in disguise. Of al the apprentices Sirius was the best at unarmed combat, a true natural and quick learner, he was also quite good at sword fighting and archery. Harry had taken Sirius back in time for an extra three months to give him the special training necessary for him to teach these. With these three he would be capable of teaching all of Harry's classes.  
  
** First Dueling class with the sixth years, and Harry had a few plans in mind for them. They came in on time and seemed eager to start. Harry gave them an extensive work out, partially to warm up and get ready for a tough training session, since he could already see that some people hadn't practiced at all over the summer.  
  
"While we stretch feel free to ask any questions you have regarding the trip to the Kingdom of the Elves." He told them, and, as he had thought would happen, he was immediately assailed by questions.  
  
"Who?" "How did you learn elfish?" "What are the elves like?' "How much work do we have to make up?" "What's their food like?"  
  
"Please, one at a time, raise your hands." Harry said, quite amused and surprised. He called on Seamus first.  
  
"How did you learn elfish?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't give you all the details, it wasn't illegally done or anything, that's not possible. It was a LONG time ago," he paused for them to understand that, "I had a good friend among the elves who taught me."  
  
"What are the elves like?" Parvarti asked next.  
  
"They're superb fighters. They can move without making a sound or leaving a single footprint, the ground hides their passage; they are very.at one.with nature. They can teach trees to speak and can ride like the wind. They are also very powerful creatures, all elves posses strong magic, though some can use it much more than others, Elven sorcerers are rare and spend six centuries in training. Elves can live almost forever; the longest lifetime was six thousand two hundred years or so. They can only die in battle, or of a broken heart." Elves could also die of a certain poison, but that was highly guarded knowledge that he would not give away to anyone.  
  
"They have had bad experiences with humans, humans trying to enslave them, take their forests and cut them down, seeking the elves powers in horrible ways, seeking to use the elves for their own purposes, trying to get them involved in wars which have no influence on the elves. They have been betrayed and hurt by humans far to often, and so they distrust and dislike us. It will be up to the students to earn their trust. But once you have the trust of one elf, you are a friend to all; they are intensely loyal, kind, and caring creatures. They only respect those who fully deserve respect and gain that respect on their own, not through others. Bloodlines and family mean nothing to them really. There is much we can learn from them, for they are expert teachers. The students going will be expected to learn everything the elves offer to teach them. Elves tend to be quiet, but never think them dull, they don't miss a beat. Their hearing, eyesight, and sense of smell, is much better than a humans by far, and they have a keen sense for impending danger. They are also very trustworthy creatures who could easily wipe out most fo the human population." There were a few other questions, but simple ones, that either he could, or couldn't, answer.  
  
Harry then had them all climb the rock wall for a workout, noting that the students tried to block each other to the first up, the Slytherins and Gryffindors glared at each other and tried to trip each other when running laps, after a half hour Harry was getting sick of it.  
  
"Okay, we're going to do a review of dueling for a week or so. Today you'll be fighting in teams. Team 1) Susan Bones, Blaise Zabini vs. Team 2) hmm.Draco Malfoy and ah.Dean Thomas." Dean shot Harry a look of anger, which Harry ignored. The four put on the padded armor and picked out a sword each. The edges of the blades were dulled and the tip covered, they were just strong enough not to bend too easily and a good solid whack from one, even with the padded armor, would hurt a bit.  
  
"No purposely going for the face, you'll continue until both the opponents are dead. Hermione granger and Terry Boot will keep track of injuries. Hermione you're team 1, Terry your team 2. Go!" The four closed, Dean and Draco moved until they were back to back with an opponent facing each then began to fence. Quickly it separated into two separate duels. Until Draco and Dean, making eye contact, switched places, catching the other two off balance. Blaise got stabbed in the right arm.  
  
"Blaise you're right arm has a gaps on it across your wrist and you have little control over the right hand." Harry called; Blaise switched the word to the other hand. The injuries were fake but each injury disabled the person. If Blaise used the right hand she'd be out of the match, leaving her partner to fight off two people.  
  
Dean and Draco won the match, though Dean got his leg cut off in a "heroic" move where he basically let Blaise get him so Draco could get her. The Gryffindors cheered him for it, though Harry frowned. Having seen that Dean had not actually meant that to happen but had instead lost his balance and footing and blundered about in such a way that it looked almost purposeful to an untrained eye. Draco had been remarkably quick and alert to be able to take full advantage of his partner's breaking Blaise's guard and concentration.  
  
"Well done both of you. Dean that move was not purposeful was it?" Dean froze and everyone fell quiet, Dean made the mistake of catching Harry's eyes. Unable to look away from the fierce green eyes he couldn't lie.  
  
"No, it was an accident. I didn't mean that to happen." The Gryffindors stared at him, Harry smiled warmly.  
  
"Good, two points to Gryffindor for admitting that it was indeed a mistake. That took more courage than purposefully doing that move in a real battle would have. Watch your footing in the future, your feet are what enable you to fight, look after them." Dean smiled, pleased, Harry hoped they all got the hint.  
  
"And five points to Slytherin for your alertness and quick action Draco, you two make a good team. Perhaps I ought to pair Gryffindors with Slytherins more often?" He smirked and then chuckled at the horrified looks on their faces. Noting the furious anger on Ron's for Harry awarding points to Slytherin, Ron's pettiness like that was most annoying, wasn't he ever going to grow up a bit?  
  
"In a full battle petty grudges mean nothing, capable fighting partners mean everything." He paused, fixing them with a strong emerald stare to make sure they all got the point. "Think on that, we are at war, a good fighting partner you can work with could mean the difference between life and death for both of you and many others." He paused again before continuing. "Next is: team 1) Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger vs. team 2) Vincent Crabbe and Padma Patil. Ron Weasley will keep track of team 1, and Clara Vale will keep track team 2's injuries. Ready? Go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm so sorry this took so long. It's the end of the first term and I'm completely bogged down in tests and essays. Sorry, it's a rather slow chapter, but it DOES have a purpose. Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8 Choosing the Students

I have redone the Language of High K'haril dictionary. You can see it by going to my page. It's a useful guide to High K'haril. There are separate chapters for Potions, Plants & Animals, and the regular vocab. Feel free to use it in your own stories, so long as you put in a disclaimer saying who actually invented it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Harry bottled his potion and looked at his watch, he still had a full hour. He glanced about; no one else was finished; they were all working hard on the silencing potion, which turned the drinker mute. Harry cleaned his caldron with a wave of his wand and began on another potion called Itrasel. (Go see The Language of High K'haril for the full description) The potion was highly complex and difficult, but he had another hour and Harry knew he could make it in that time. He thought hard, remembering the recipe for one gallon of it.  
  
Use a caldron made of Akanro T'shen. (Blood metal) Add to 20ml of water from the Crystal Spring. One full leaf of nightshade, picked on winter or summer solstice, and soaked in unicorn blood for 2 min, must be whole, clean the unicorn blood off before adding. Two Dragon heart veins (six inches long each), soaked in Itelonul for twenty days then dried, chop into tiny pieces before adding. Flying Squirrel blood (2ml), taken from the webbing of the glide-wings. 4g of dried poison dart frog eggs, shred before adding. Sap of the Leach mushroom, 3ml. Sap from a tree of the Golden Forest, 12 ml. Spidren tears, 6ml. Dried Yeti Fur Moss, 2g, shred and add slowly. 1ml of phoenix tears. Heat to 98 degrees and hold temperature for five minutes. Cool while adding 4ml of Zoran tears, one drop at a time.  
  
Harry went to work, carefully ignoring everyone around him, concentrating only on the potion, never looking away for a minute. This potion was dangerous and difficult, and many of the ingredients were rare.  
  
"Harry what exactly was that potion?" Hermione demanded as they left he dungeons. She was referring to the potion Harry had been making. He'd finished the one they'd been assigned and had started on something else.a potion that giggled obnoxiously as he added ingredients.until it decided to send a huge gaseous cloud of pale purple fumes up. Harry had captured this into a jar. The gas had been stuffed in, pushing out the air, and now all that was left was the gas, so dense in the jar it was almost liquefied. The pale purple swirled placidly in the container. But the remaining potion had spit blue sparks everywhere until Harry had finished. Scooping out the remaining potion (which was a neon green) and placing it on the desk. Where it had writhed around like a living thing until, with a squawking squelch, it had launched itself right at Snape's face. Harry, not seeing Snape, had deftly captured it in another jar when it was in mid air only a foot away from Snape's face, and calmly went to work on weighing it.  
  
Snape had been furious. Not only had he been unable to recognize the potion, but it had also attacked him, a grievous insult with a usual punishment of certain pickling for whatever had attacked him. However Harry had refused to hand the potion over, claiming that it was for Snape's own safety that he did not. Snape had ended up taking five points form Gryffindor.  
  
"Nothing really, the potion is used in making War Mage armor, that's all." Harry replied, he'd have to find time later to take the potion back to the Palace for storage; he had plans for it later.  
  
"It acted like it was alive." Ron said with a shudder, they passed Neville, Parvarti, Seamus, and Lavender.  
  
"Why didn't he just let it attack Snape?" Seamus wondered aloud.  
  
"The way it leaped off the desk! I though it was alive." Lavender was saying quietly.  
  
"It's supposed to do that, the quicker it leaps the stronger the potion is." Harry explained, making the four jump. "And it wouldn't have done anything to him had it hit him, it's not dangerous, I just told him that so he'd quit snarling at me like a rabid dog."  
  
"What was it?" Parvarti asked him curiously.  
  
"A special potion, it's used in making special armor." Harry said, apparently his weird jumping potion was quickly becoming the gossip around Hogwarts. Harry ignored it completely; he'd have a talk with his apprentices about it later.  
  
** Twang! The sound of an arrow whistling through the air, then a soft thunk as it hit its target, dead center. But before it had even hit another had been loosed from the white and silver bow, and the second snapped the first right down the middle. Harry waved his hand almost carelessly; the arrows leaped from the target and came to him. One split open down the middle, the other in perfect condition, the gold and black Gryff feathers it was fletched with straight and unruffled. Harry dropped the broken one to the floor, then put the other back in the quiver. He backed up ten feet and shrunk the target, then took a deep breath and began, snatching an arrow and putting it to the bow, drawing and shooting in smooth effortless motions, his aim precise every time. When he was done twelve gleaming arrows of dark gold wood were clustered as tightly together as possible at the center of the target. Harry called the arrows back and turned as he heard someone approach.  
  
Albus walked into the room, he had been watching for some time, Harry had been ignoring his presence until he'd finished the exercise.  
  
"Is it time?" Harry asked him, putting away the quiver and arrows.  
  
"Yes, the staff are waiting for us in the staff lounge." The old wizard replied, together they started off in the direction of the staff room. It was late and the halls were empty, save for Peeves, who fled at the sight of them. He had been avoiding Harry ever since Harry had frozen him solid for two hours a few days before.  
  
"It is going to be difficult to pick just twelve students to go, there are so many who would do well." McGonagal was saying as they entered and took the two remaining chairs.  
  
"I think I can narrow down the list a little, there are some students who will be going next time." Harry said, pulling the list the teacher had written up so far he proceeded to cross off the names of his apprentices. "They'll be going next time." There were still sixteen students left.  
  
After much argument, especially form Snape who wanted as many Slytherins as possible going, they found the twelve who would go. Harry had flat out refused to bring two of the students on the grounds that they were not in near good enough physical condition for the trip. And another he cut out because of unwillingness to learn or use the muggle fighting methods, something the elves thoroughly approved of and had originally invented.  
  
"Finally, twelve students, that was hard." McGonagal said at last, it was nearing eleven and they were all tired.  
  
"Bites to be you Potter, you've got Malfoy, Granger, Weasely, in the same troop, living together for nearly three weeks? Ouch!" Snape said, sounding like he really meant it, and Harry knew he probably did, this was going to be rough.  
  
"Yeah, lucky you lot, you won't have them fighting in your classes, everyone else might actually learn something." There were a few appreciative chuckles at this, those three were always at each other's throats, even without Harry behind Ron and Hermione, Malfoy still went after them.  
  
"I'm going to announce the names tomorrow at diner. We leave on Tuesday morning. I have to ask that they be excused from all classes on Monday and tomorrow to prepare. They're going to have to learn enough elf protocol and such to get by. And I'd like to give them some lessons in map reading, purifying drinking water, what plants are edible, etc." Harry requested, the professors agreed, with some grumbling form McGonagal and Snape, which Harry ignored. "Well good night, I'd best go and start getting the supplies ready." He said, taking the list he left, heading out to one of the stone/wood sheds on the ground where he was keeping all the supplies he had gathered so far.  
  
** "Silence please! Now at the beginning of the year I told you that twelve students would be chosen tog o to the land of the elves for three weeks. The teachers have finished selecting these students. They will be excused form classes tomorrow and Monday, they eave on Tuesday morning. They'll be spending this time and the whole weekend preparing for the trip. Mr. Potter will read off the names, when your name is called please go to the door and wait there." The headmaster finished and sat down, the hall was deathly silent as Harry rose and gracefully walked to the side of the head table where he stood, resting one hand upon it, and the list in the other.  
  
"You know the criteria upon which these students were selected so I will not go over it again. For those of you who are not chosen this time we," here he gestured to the staff and himself, "apologize, it was a difficult choice. There is another group going after this one, so if you work hard you might get chosen to go that time." He began to read off the list, aware of all the eyes watching him, and not particularly caring, War Mage calm and confidence radiating from him.  
  
"Dawn Tolis of Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaws burst into thunderous applause as Dawn leaped up and hurried to the door at the other end of the hall.  
  
"Draco Malfoy of Slytherin!" The Slytherins cheered loudly, Harry heard a few Gryffindors boo softly. And he could see the shocked looks on Ron and Hermione's faces.  
  
"Hermione Granger of Gryffindor!" Now the Gryffindors screamed and cheered.  
  
"Seamus Finnegan of Gryffindor!" More enthusiastic cheers, Ron looked angry now.  
  
"Carol Dataego of Slytherin!" Slytherins roared, cheering their housemate.  
  
"Martha Lyues of Hufflepuff!" the Hufflepuffs cheered happily, so far they only had one person going.  
  
"Jay Boot of Ravenclaw!" More cheers and applause throughout the hall.  
  
"Parvarti Patil of Gryffindor!" Parvarti headed for the door as her house cheered.  
  
"Susan Bones of Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuffs cheered, Harry noted how worried some others were starting to look; there were only three more to go now. A sort of anxious nervousness swept the hall. The older student's eyes glued to him hopefully.  
  
"Danton Carimore of Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaws roared their approval, not the tension in the hall was even more. Harry was finding it quite amusing. Ron was looked horrified now at not being chosen, and pissed and jealous.  
  
"Ron Weasely of Gryffindor!" Ron nearly fainted with relief, and then hurried for the door.  
  
"And lastly, Blaise Zabini of Slytherin!" There was a round of loud applause from everyone. Harry noticed that some students were crying or looking depressed, and his apprentices looked thoroughly hurt.  
  
"For those of you who weren't chosen and still want to go there is a second group going after this one gets back. The two groups will be visiting different parts of the elven kingdom. And, if the elves approve, perhaps there will be a chance to go next year." He folded and pocketed the list and walked out after the group.  
  
They were waiting for him just outside the door, an overly excited group of teens.  
  
"This way," he said, leading them to a door and opening it. Inside was a large round room, a fireplace in the wall, torches about the room. In the center was a small table with thirteen chairs around it, Harry gestured for everyone to be seated and sat down himself.  
  
"Now, I know you're all excited about being chosen, but this is serious so please pay close attention. We will be living in the wilderness, on our own, for a few days on the long hike to the Elven Kingdom. You will be supplied with appropriate clothing and supplies. You won't be able to bring much with you so pack carefully. No huge books. And you may not shrink and lighten anything either, there is a no-magic zone just before the elf lands that we must pass through. And the elves will sense your spells, they can perceive magic, and having such spells catching on their senses all the time is most annoying for them." Hermione looked scandalized at not being able to bring any books.  
  
"Secondly, all your parents were notified yesterday about your being chosen and have given their permission. However you will not be able to write to them once we leave so don't try. The only letters we send will be a weekly report you will all write together, which will be read to the whole school. Since these weekly letters may well end up in some book or other, or official Ministry documents, they must be well written, but we'll worry about that a week from now." He noticed that he had their complete attention so he got down to travel plans.  
  
"We'll have a four day overland trek through the mountains. We'll stay low in the valleys mostly. I have a map for each of you, our campsite's are marked on it. We will meet up with a Elf patrol just outside the barrier. This patrol will be almost entirely young elves, about 100-200 years old."  
  
"Young?" Carol asked incredulously.  
  
"For an elf. Elves do not reach full maturity until 50 years of age, and their training continues until they are 300. Unfortunately because so many have been killed, first by Wigdarel, a dark wizard about a hundred years ago, then Grindlewald, and then Voldemort, there are only a handful of elves over 600 years old left. The king himself is only 480 years old. This patrol, probably of 20-30 elves, will escort us to the capital, a four-day journey from the barrier between their world and ours."  
  
"All of you are getting one of these backpacks." He raised a hand, they all looked, from a pile of hiking backpacks one rose into the air. "These are muggle hiking packs, the best quality ones there are. We'll be bringing all our food for four days, clothing, weapons, and a few books and other things." The back pack dropped to the floor again.  
  
"You'll need to bring three t-shirts, three long-sleeved shirts, two vests, a jacket, three pairs of pants, one pair of shorts, you'll all be given high quality hiking boots and a special cloak and robes. Bring as many changes of underwear and socks as you wish, but keep it below ten. Typical daywear will be a long-sleeved shirt under a vest with long pants and thick warm socks. The robes will be for formal occasions only, their open-fronted and meant for fighting. Oh and bring a swimsuit." They all nodded, looking around Harry continued.  
  
"You'll each get a sword, two knives, and a bow and arrows. You've been practicing archery in Dueling class for eight days to prepare. And the elves will teach you how to use them well. The backpacks are small, as you may have noticed. The backpacks have a special built-in spot on the outside to attach a quiver and bow to."  
  
"As we travel I will be teaching you most of the magics you'll miss while away. When you return you'll make up most of the rest. When we return some officials form different Ministries will want to question you a bit, don't worry about it."  
  
"You will be required to keep yourself organized during the trip and not loose anything. Are there any questions so far?"  
  
"Where will we go in the Elven lands?" Hermione asked quickly.  
  
"We'll spend two days at the capital, three getting there, two traveling to another smaller city, two days there. Ten days traveling through the deep forests of the elf lands, three days traveling among some of the smaller communities, and the remaining few days traveling to a Fortress and then back home."  
  
"How often will we be able to bathe?" Parvarti asked.  
  
"Every two to three days or so. Don't bring shampoo or conditioner, when we reach a river or stream deep enough to bath in I'll show you how to make shampoo form plants. The other stuff contaminates the water and kills the plants and fish."  
  
"Do any of the cities have libraries?" Of course this was Hermione.  
  
"Yes, but all the books are in elfish. And before I go any farther, DO NOT TRY TO LEARN ELFISH!" They all jumped. "It is forbidden, supposedly impossible, and they have every right to arrest you if you try. And I for one won't stop them if they do." He paused for a moment. "For that matter do not insult any of them, and if you gravely insult the elves and they attack you I'm not going to stop them from beating the crap out of you. Elves love to jest so feel free to, just don't go to far or you'll find yourself thirty feet up a tree with no way to get down faster than you can blink." There were a few smiles at this, but the serious look on his face stopped them. "Elves don't do much human magic, but I know that they'll be happy to learn anything you care to teach them, so you'll be expected to return that. If they offer to teach you anything don't turn it down. They're excellent teachers and spend centuries perfecting their skills. Anything else?"  
  
"Do the elves really climb trees a lot?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Yes, you won't see them until they attack, they practically live in the trees, they even sleep in them. Actually so do I. Once you get used to it sleeping in the trees is much better than on the ground. Trees are powerful to those who can draw on their power, it's very comfortable." They all gave him looks, "what? You're looking at me like I'm weird or something."  
  
They went to bed late that night, having stayed up discussing the trip for hours, Harry finally sent them all off to bed, telling them to meet in the same room the next morning after breakfast.  
  
That night Harry dreamed of the elf in the cave. The image of the elf, lying in a dark dreary cave, soaked in its own blood, torn and battered, not breathing, blood everywhere, a shattered arrow in its shoulder, a knife slash on its arm, visible through the torn, bloodstained sleeve. Again he couldn't help but wonder at those dark elegant features, this elf had to be one of the Royal Family.  
  
  
  
Please Review! 


	9. QUESTIONS

DON"T ANSWER THIS! THIS POLL IS OVER!!!  
  
Should Godric and Cleatris return in this story? Should Draco and Hermione become a pair? Should Ron die?  
  
PEOPLE'S RESPONSES  
  
Out of 20 1 said no 19 said yes Out of 18 2 said they don't care 7 said yes 9 said no Zeesh, I didn't know there were that many D/H shippers reading my story! Out of 18 5 said they don't care 7 said yes 6 said no Okay, nearly a tie there.  
  
I picked random reviews to read and record answers from. I also included the answers from all those who emailed me their reviews.  
  
* Hey everyone, I would be happier if you reviewed on ff.net instead of emailing me. I got like a dozen emails about this. *  
  
Will I go along with what you people want? Maybe... Heck no, not unless it helps the plot.  
  
I'm not a D/H shipper, nor a H/H or H/R shipper so don't think I'm biased, I just listen to the little voices in my head.  
  
  
  
Thank you for your opinions! I won't promise to change the plot to accommodate them; you see I already have the whole plot line ready; I just need to write it. Next chapter is up! 


	10. Chapter 10 Team Work

Okay everyone, really long chapter here, no fighting or death-eater-ass- kicking, sorry.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Harry waited in the meeting room, it was just after breakfast and his group should be arriving shortly, twelve packed backpacks were lying around against the walls, ready to go, finally Ron and Hermione came in.  
  
"Hey Harry, what's up today?" Harry gave him a fiendish grin.  
  
"Fun and games fun and games, team work practice!" Ron groaned and slumped into a chair.  
  
"Honestly Harry, team work with Malfoy? Could I just go to hell instead?"  
  
"Ron! If we're going to be traveling in the wilderness for weeks we'll need to be able to get along." Hermione told him, what sort of games?"  
  
"Get along with that prat?" Ron asked, shocked, "have you lost your mind?"  
  
"Enough, you will have to get along semi-well, just please put the rivalries aside for the trip?" Harry asked, well it wasn't really as if they had much of a choice, but he didn't feel like giving orders. The others slowly trickled in over the next few minutes, well eleven of them, Malfoy managed to be five minutes late. Harry turned his hair orange with a wordless wandless spell.  
  
"Potter what the bloody hell?" He roared, furious. The others looked shocked at his language.  
  
"Nice look Malfoy, suits you," Ron said sarcastically, Draco turned on him furious, but Harry spoke up quickly.  
  
"Language Draco, watch it or your soap might start trying to wash your mouth out. Please try to get here faster." The orange hair vanished. Draco gave him a murderous glare.  
  
"Listen Potter I don't have to take any orders-"  
  
"Yes you do, and you will, and before you even start your father agreed completely." Harry said calmly. Harry looked to the others; "Today we'll be doing some team building exercises."  
  
"What do you think we are first years? Team building exercises?" Malfoy complained, sneering. Harry looked him right in the eye, his emerald eyes becoming painfully intense, sending power out through that gaze until Malfoy couldn't blink, and couldn't look away, Harry finally turned his fiery green gaze tot he others as well as he spoke. When Harry spoke his voice was soft and dangerous, perfectly audible in the silent room.  
  
"You all come from different houses and different backgrounds. You will be living together for three weeks, and you will have to learn to work together. Your survival may well depend on it. The elves will expect it, and will look at your ability to work as a group to understand each of you." He looked around for a moment, "and besides, it will be fun and good training, come on, we're going outside." The group followed him out.  
  
Outside Harry led them to an empty space on the grounds, since almost everyone had classes after lunch no one was there. He set up a platform and told them to stand in two lines, facing eachother, before it.  
  
"This is called the fall, one person falls backward off the platform, the others catch then, without magic. Now lets see, who wants to be the first person to fall?" No one volunteered, giving him and the platform and each other wary looks.  
  
"It's not like we're ever going to need to do this." Malfoy muttered to himself.  
  
"Thank you for volunteering Draco, you're on, just climb up on the platform."  
  
"Now all of you, line up, yes that it, put your arms out straight in front of you." They all did so, "now grip the arms of the people across form you above the wrists and below the elbows." They all did so. "Now Draco, stand with your back to the group on the edge of the platform. You're going to fall backward, don't bend you knees, waist, or arms, keep yourself stiff as a board and just fall, the rest of you catch him on your arms. Then those of you closest to the platform lower your arms so he can get up." He looked at them all for a seconds to make sure they understood. "Ready? Fall."  
  
Draco slowly leaned backwards and fall, as he did he began to bend his knees. A wave of Harry's wand righted him again.  
  
"No bending you knees, keep you body straight." Harry said firmly. Draco threw him a glare and tried again, this time he managed it and the group caught him easily.  
  
** After lunch Harry called them all outside again. It was still very warm out, but the trees had started to change color a bit, fall was coming. They would be leaving in two days; they gathered around him eagerly, the morning had been fun with six different team-building exercises. Harry now had a grip on who worked well with who and those who needed to forget petty hatreds, Ron being the main one, even Draco hadn't been his usual nasty self that morning.  
  
"Okay this afternoon we'll be playing a team game. Now while the objective is to win I want you to also keep a close eye on all your teammates and note their strengths and weaknesses. Strategists, quick runners, quick planners, organizers, leaders, those who dodge about, those who prefer brute strength, clumsiness, carelessness, understanding of a strong defense or attack plan, hand-to-eye coordination, aggressiveness, teamwork, and try to pick out some of your opponents abilities as well." They all nodded, them Carol spoke up.  
  
"What are we playing?" She asked.  
  
"Ultimate Frisbee. A muggle game we'll play on the Quidditch pitch with," he held up a neon orange Frisbee, "this." He went on to carefully explain the rules as they walked out onto the Quidditch pitch, choosing the sandy areas for the goals.  
  
"Now, teams, I'll try to balance them out evenly according to how you did this morning. Team 1: Draco, Parvarti, Carol, Susan, Dawn, and Ron." There were a few groans and Ron got a disgusted expression on his face at the thought of being on Malfoy's team, he gave Harry a annoyed and pleading look, which Harry didn't see. "Team 2: Blaise, Hermione, Seamus, Martha, Danton, and Jay."  
  
As the teams went to their sides of the field Harry watched carefully at how they started off, who was where. He knew that team one could defeat the other with no trouble, but only if they got along. After all they had Draco and Carol, who were two of the more cunning Slytherins, Ron, the expert strategist, at least in chess and probably elsewhere as well once he knew everyone's abilities as well as he knew what piece could move where in chess. But Ron couldn't improvise to meet each person's abilities, and he couldn't see depth in anyone, Dawn and Parvarti both could, and Susan was good at being in the right place at the right time, though only on defense, she couldn't go offensive at all really, unless pissed, and she was a very fast runner.  
  
Harry watched, team two threw off to team one, and it went downhill from there. Ron steadfastly refused to pass to Draco, despite Draco being open and in a good position when Ron had the Frisbee. The teams weren't being coordinated and unified, each person breaking off. Hermione and Ron couldn't seem to work well against each other either, being to used to working together. Harry also noticed that Carol and Blaise had trouble working against each other since they were old friends, apparently they were related. And Jay and Susan didn't have any clue how to throw a Frisbee.  
  
Harry watched grimly until Ron and Draco got into a shouting match, then he stepped in.  
  
"Remember, you're supposed to be find each other's strengths, and using them, and what do you do? Get into a fight because someone dropped a Frisbee?" He said angrily.  
  
"It was a perfect throw and he dropped it purposely!" Ron snarled.  
  
"It was a perfect throw, if you were throwing at Hagrid's Hut, your aim was way off, you tilted the Frisbee away from him as you threw it, your threw it too high, and it was only in his general direction, not to him. I don't know what you were trying but it certainly wasn't to pass the Frisbee. And he didn't drop it, he never caught it in the first place." Before Ron could start shouting at him Harry continued, "Draco you weren't paying attention to where the Frisbee was, you were watching everyone else, a good idea if you're trying to build a plan but you didn't notice you were open, and therefore could expect to have it thrown to you. Secondly when you went for the Frisbee you didn't watch it closely, you just ran to where you expected it to be, keep an eye on it." He said, Draco wrinkled his nose, annoyed, but he didn't protest.  
  
"Go gather with your team at your goal and make a plan. You lot are not showing even the slightest effort at teamwork yet, utilize each other's strengths. Oh and quit arguing about everything! Talk like civilized people; you're trying to get the Frisbee into the goal! You're not trying to beat any one person, or show off," brief glance around here, "forget any rivalries you may have, your all on the same team and will be for the next few weeks, work together, cheer each other on," Ron looked disgusted "quit being so tense and have some fun." He told them, keeping the edge off his voice, though the annoyance came through quiet clearly.  
  
By evening Harry was so pissed that when he sent them inside the anger in his voice was quiet detectable. Team 2 had managed fine, and had won by two goals; the score had been one to three. Team one had argued continuously, had no organized plan, very little sharing of ideas, and no leader. Harry was so furious with Ron he though he might just hit him, with his battle- axe, which fortunately for Ron was at the Palace. Ron had not listened anyone else's ideas, deciding that since he was a master chess player he should decide all their tactics. He'd taken a little advice, but ignored the Slytherins with insults and disgust. Carol and Draco were enraged, but holding their anger back very well.  
  
The others on team one had looked to Parvarti or Draco for leadership, and both had done a good job at hearing everyone's opinions and ideas, and trying them. Ron hadn't listened, even when Draco put forth an excellent plan he and Parvarti had come up with. In fact Ron had insult Parvarti for listening to a Slytherin. Harry seriously considered pulling Ron off the trip, but decided against it. Ron needed to change and perhaps this trip would do just that.  
  
As he watched them walk inside Harry strolled over to Diablo, who was standing near the edge of the cliff, looking off into the water. Harry paused, the sun's reflection on the water blinding him briefly.  
  
The vision was a different one; an elf dressed in greens, browns, and gold was running through the woods. She was breathing heavily and looked exhausted, blood ran from a gash on her leg. She carried a quiver of arrows, a bow, and a short sword suddenly she turned, gold hair flying about her, and her eyes went wide with terror, she threw an arm up over her face, flames blasted across his view. Then the lake was back before him, the sun had sunk below the horizon. Harry stood for a few moments, absently stroking Diablo, and thinking. Two mysterious elves, both obviously in trouble, Xenrose landed on his shoulder in a flash of golden feathers and rubbed her head against his cheek, giving a soft chirp. Harry reached up to rub her neck feathers, not caring right now that she was not in her disguise as a regular phoenix. He spoke finally, transmitting vocally, letting her read what she would of his mind and emotions.  
  
"Phoenix delshamai era, gilmasen eyulez nevura aril hewemahi. Kaver lensi faralo. Olenati gahne oshil negam, kaver yan sera cah."  
  
(Phoenix golden one, danger looms upon my senses. I am worried. Something will go wrong, I can feel it.)  
  
Xenrose whistled and touched her head to his right temple, Harry relaxed his mental barriers, the phoenix sent warm reassurance and love to him, he sent back a light touch of fear, followed by a strong will to right whatever was wrong, and to protect the students in his care, and appreciation for the phoenix. Xenrose cooed softly then raised her head, looking pointedly towards the castle, Harry gave her a last rub and turned and turned to go inside, he'd find out what the visions meant when the time was right.  
  
** Harry waited, leaning against the wall of the corridor, hidden in the shadows, for his apprentices to find him. They had all gone to the top of the tower as usual, Harry had sent Sirius to tell them that tonight they were to try and find him by using their mental powers to locate him. Harry turned at the sound of approaching feet; soon the group rounded the corner and, seeing him, hurried over.  
  
As they approached Harry turned and placed his left hand upon the wall where he'd been leaning. They gathered around him a few moments later.  
  
"Jaqrahtesh Heron Rah Xa'hazik." ((Jaq rah tesh) Lord Phoenix Heron Rah Xa'hazik) The wall slid upward to reveal a small opening which Harry walked through, the others following silently. The wall slid into place again behind them. Harry led them through a short corridor and into a large hexagonal room. Four walls were lined with bookshelves, the other had a huge fireplace with two couches and two arm chairs around it. In the center of the room was a large circular table, signaled to them to sit.  
  
"Since I will not be here to train you in using your powers the next few weeks are a perfect time to start working on the part of you training that I have neglected so far." He explained to them, "War Mage society and customs easy enough to understand, for us, for any regular witch or wizard they may seem slightly bizarre." The books on these shelves are all about war mage society, from the usual food preferences of different elementals to hand and body signals used during battle or diplomatic functions with the Ministries. Basically everything you will be likely to need to know about war mages is here, though I have chosen the books to be centered on Elemental Mages. The Necromancer training isn't here, though what their uses were is in all of the books on them, there is not much on the IGD, the Intelligence Gathering Division, nor on the dragons War mages sometimes rode into battle, and very little on the Glaz'rahan." Sirius snorted at that.  
  
"There's nothing on the Glaz'rahan it seems, a few examples of the training, a list of those who died in training, and little else."  
  
"And it will stay that way, no Grand Master would care to share the secrets of that training, and if we did no one would ever want to enter it." Harry replied, "I suggest you read through whatever interests you, with so many of you I won't be able to give you each the thorough training that is usually necessary in this area so you're going to have to learn a lot of it on your own." There were a few nods around the table, Harry went to one of the shelves and took down a large dark purple book, he handed it to Severus, who took one look at the cover and did a double take. The cover read, in gold lettering, Tricks and Methods to Winning the Game: Guide to Become a Master Spy, and Surviving. Then below that in silver was written: By Desmara Silver Arrow, Godric Gryffindor, Cleatris Veletrilan, and Heron Xa'hazik.  
  
"I would suggest reading that, try chapter eight, it should help to keep Voldemort from being able to read your mind, if he can." Severus nodded, then he frowned as he read the names of the authors.  
  
"I've been reading through the listings of war Mages, they have Cleatris down as Godric Gryffindor's twin, how come they have different last names?"  
  
"Veletrilan means Gryffindor, in a different language." Harry replied, taking another book off the shelves, thankful of the shadows which kept his wince at his friends names hidden, his back to his apprentices they didn't see the pained look in his eyes. When he turned around he was perfectly normal, War Mage composure, perfected under the Glaz'rahan training, firmly back in place. He handed the other book, a gold/yellow one with red lettering, to Cho.  
  
"Give that to your parents, it should be helpful if anything come up with raising your adopted sisters." She nodded and began to flip through it.  
  
"Kia dropped a glass a few days ago, and levitated it right back up onto the table, without spilling a drop, my parents wrote to me about it. She thinks she just caught it quickly." Harry listened and thought for a moment.  
  
"When you write to them next tell them that if she does any magic, and then doesn't remember doing it, they should send the falcon to me at once. It would mean she was starting to lose control and I would have to get her out of this world and into training as quickly as possible." Who nodded, the other listened with interest, they all knew about the two war mages being raised by the Chang's, and were eager to know when they would get to meet them.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Along the still forest path the sound of horses' hooves could faintly be heard, they were soft hoof falls, light and near silent. A large dark horse with a long streaming black mane and tail ran through the forest, its rider dressed in a mass flapping black robes, black boots with silver buckles in the shape of snakes and black pants, his face covered by a black hood. The only thing, which really stood out, was the long silver sash tied tightly about his waist over the black robes, on the lengths of the silver silk sash hanging down beside him were two dark marks. There were also the silver and green shiny dark marks on the upper arms of his robes; over this he wore a long black hooded cloak. The bridal was black with a few tiny silver studs and the saddle was black with dark silver designs carved into it.  
  
*Damn he's going to be pissed, I'll probably be late* Severus Snape though as he rode, leaning into a turn and urging Leopard on. The large pale brown/black colored Zoran with black spots increased his pace, moonlight gleaming off rippling muscles. When they finally were beyond the now extended apparition wards Severus dismounted and led the horse to a small grove and cast concealment charms around.  
  
"Stay here Leopard, I'll be back sometime tonight." He whispered, and then disappeared.  
  
Unnoticed to rider or horse another creature appeared from the forest gloom, a gigantic black wolf, easily seven feet long, which abruptly vanished as well.  
  
High on the side of a wooded hill stood a small run-down looking fortress. It had high stonewalls with a domed roof over the whole thing. It was vaguely triangular and at each corner was a small watchtower. With a few pops people began to appear about on the small lawn before the castle. They gathered in small groups, the silver sashed members of the Inner Circle each being in command of a few others who reported in to them, and they in turn reported to the two figures who were watching the crowd, counting the death eater assembled and listening to various reports. The spies in the Ministry reported to Lucius, the others to Severus, the assassins, of which there were only two currently, the third being killed recently be Voldemort, reported to Severus. Those managing recruiting reported to Lucius, as did those who were responsible for keeping up on current muggle and wizarding affairs, and the ones doing research in dark magics, plants, and potions which might be useful reported to Severus.  
  
After a few minutes the door to the castle opened and a small balding man with a thin rat-like face hurried out.  
  
"This way." He said shortly, the group turned and followed him into the castle. It certainly was an odd castle; inside it was hollow under the stone dome. It was a huge courtyard of rock; along one wall was a large long building that reached from the rock floor to the stone ceiling that covered the entire thing. The ceiling was stone and had one large skylight, allowing in a large rectangle of moonlight, which illuminated a small section of the rock floor right at the door, so each person was momentarily blinded as they entered as their eyes first adjusted one way then the other. The people, dressed in black robes, gathered in a semi circle before a huge black iron, copper, and pale stone throne. To one side in the shadows was a small wooden chair occupied by a short man with scruffy dark brown hair, Mel, Voldemort's other servant, who wrote documented the spies reports and organized them as well as all other reports that came in. Above him floated two balls of orange light so he could see, he held a long black quill and several sheet of parchment were on the desk.  
  
Mel was a dangerous wizard, though he looked harmless.if you didn't count the fact that only half of his mouth ever moved. He was responsible for nearly a score of murders before his identity had been learned and he'd been forced undercover. In a battle with two aurors a stray curse had irreparable damaged his face and wand hand. Being nearly ambidextrous he had learned to write with the other, and, since he was highly organized and had excellent handwriting, Voldemort had recruited him as his personal secretary. He and Peter Pettigrew were always somewhere nearby wherever Voldemort was. Both were complete and utter cowards, next to useless at most magics, timid, obedient to a fault, thought to be dead, and loved to watch people being tortured.  
  
Voldemort appeared at the doorway to the building, long black robes stirring slightly as he walked to his throne, the death eaters falling to their knees as he entered, and sat down. Crabbe, being his usual idiotic self, began to rise, but Voldemort stopped him with an angry hiss.  
  
"I do not believe I gave you permission to rise Crabbe." The man in question trembled with fear and dropped back down quickly. "You know the price for disrespect and disobedience. Crucio!" The spell was said in a cold furious voice, Crabbe gulped, then the spell hit him and he toppled to the side, writhing and screaming horribly. As the torture continued the others listened in silence, not looking at him nor at their master, eyes fixed on the floor, one thought in all their minds. *Oh shit, he's in a really bad mood.* Those nearest to Crabbe didn't move and tried not to wince as a flailing foot or arm hit them.  
  
"Severus, Lucius." Voldemort said, Lucius started to rise, and then stayed put, Severus didn't move or look up. "I didn't tell you to do anything Lucius." Voldemort said coldly, "try following Severus's example next time, get up!" The last was a snapped command and both rose quickly. Voldemort flicked his wand and Crabbe stopped screaming and shakily resumed his place among the others. The two named death eaters picked their way through the forty or so assembled death eaters, not being particularly careful about stepping on anyone, no one dared do more than wince. And knelt again before Voldemort.  
  
Outside the castle a gigantic wolf, with unnaturally black fur and green eyes began to slowly run around the castle, pacing itself, but still moving much faster than any human could run, as it ran its feet left silver prints which quickly faded behind it. Becoming the color of the grass to blend in.  
  
Voldemort raised a hand and flicked his fingers, Severus's and Lucius's hoods fell off, unlike the others they wore no masks, though both carried them in case they were told to attack somewhere.  
  
"Well Lucius, has the Department for the Creation and Regulation of New Spells noticed anything?" Voldemort said dangerously.  
  
"I-I don't know my Lord. They are increasing security greatly and won't say anything." Lucius bowed his head, shaking like a leaf in a gale, and with good reason. Voldemort had been practicing a new form of magic lately and was therefore very worried about the Ministry catching it and tracing it, and Lucius had already failed twice to find out if they had. Voldemort glared at the top of Lucius's bowed head for a moment, Lucius couldn't keep quite under the red eyed glare. "P-please my Lord, w-with a bit more time - "  
  
"Time?! Lucius if the Ministry is going to conduct a raid on the Fortress, or if they're looking for ways to counteract the magic I need to know. Lucius I have given you three weeks!" Lucius bit his lip and tried hard to stop shaking. Voldemort's fury washed over the crowd, the only sound to be heard was the scratching of Mel's quill.  
  
"My lord please, I'm assembling blackmail information and - "  
  
"I thought you said this person was loyal to you Lucius." Voldemort growled.  
  
"He is, it's just that the Ministry.has tightened security and is starting to get very suspicious Lord."  
  
"And loyalty should go beyond that, do not lie to me Lucius, you are not sure of what is going on at all. Crucio!" Lucius Malfoy dropped to the floor, writhing, he managed to hold back his screams, until Voldemort made a lazy movement with his wand, then he began to scream horribly.  
  
Severus stayed still, hoping that a writhing foot didn't hit him in the head, and studying the cracks in the stone floor, which incidentally appeared to have quite a bit of dried blood in them.  
  
Voldemort finally snapped his wand up; Lucius stopped writhing and screaming, and scrambled back to his place.  
  
"Thank you my lord, I shall not fail you again." He whispered, kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes.  
  
"See that you don't, and get me that information quickly!" Lucius nodded silently, "Severus report!"  
  
"My Lord, Dumbledore has reinstated his little troop of friends to aid him against you. So far they haven't done much besides trying to convince people that you have returned. The Minister refuses to believe and has threatened to remove Dumbledore from Hogwarts if he continues, Dumbledore doesn't give a damn what Fudge says and carries on with his plans." Severus said, eyes fixed on the floor.  
  
"What of the werewolves of Europe, I have given them a good plan and a good place in society if they win." Voldemort asked.  
  
"My Lord they have yet to respond, they are contacting all the werewolves to vote, so perhaps no news is good news for now." Severus said.  
  
"A few more weeks, but they'd better give an answer soon." Severus relaxed, Voldemort wasn't too annoyed or blaming him. "Now, next, we need to get to work on Azkaban."  
  
Outside the castle the black wolf finished the enchantment around the fortress and vanished, his work was done for the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review please!  
  
I've also updated the High K'haril dictionary with a section of numbers and some new words. Let me know how the sentences Harry says in this chapter sound, do they sound real? Flowing? Melodic? Forced?  
  
Think of how long it took me to write this, there are 4,687 words in this chapter. Think of how long it will take you to review it. The average review has 15 words hmm. 


	11. Chapter 11 Travel

Chapter 10  
  
The vampire Dashim was in trouble, big time, the night that was his friend had become his opponent. Shadows changed everywhere he went, images of a shadow, hunting him. The shadows no longer wrapped themselves around him to conceal his presence from mortals, now they twisted away unnaturally, hiding instead of him, his hunter.  
  
He hurried silently down the main street that ran through the run down little Venezuelan town. The mortals were mostly in bed, though a few of the homeless were curled in doorsteps and in the alleys. And he could sense a few still about, thieves and the like.  
  
Who was hunting him? They did nothing to hide their presence from him, but he could not hear their footfalls, they made not a sound. His keen hearing and smell could not detect them, and he couldn't see them. He left the town and hurried into the woods, and immediately wished he had not. He could sense others in the trees, creatures of some sort, watching him, a soft rustle of tree branches, how many were there? What were they? What did they want with him? He hurried down the broad leaf-strewn path, knowing that he could not go back, they were probably blocking him, he glanced back in fear. No one, but he knew they were there. He turned again, and stopped, his eyes going wide. Ahead in the middle of the path stood a figure.  
  
The figure was tall, about six feet, and thin. He could see long dark colored pants tucked into the tops of boots; the figure wore a long cloak that nearly swept the ground. But the moonlight was on the other's back and so he couldn't see the face. But then the figure move and he could see, very clearly, the huge bow, with an arrow on it, which slowly rose until it was aimed right at him. A whispered word of magic in a language he did not know, soft and deadly. The arrow burst into flame as it was fired. Dashim gasped and turned to duck, the arrow struck him right between the eyes, even his vampiric speed wasn't fast enough to out-do the master archer. He fell with a cry of agony as the arrow pierced his brain and hot flames leaped from the arrow to his dead flesh.  
  
With a soft thunk and a rush of horrible pain a second flaming arrow embedded itself in his neck, just a second after the first with the same perfect aim and power. Blood spilled from him, covering his clothes and the ground as he collapsed. The flames from the first were in his hair, eating him, burning, his flesh turning to charred ash. Blood poured from his neck and the flesh around the wound blistered and burned from the heat.  
  
Hiiissst Thunk! Simultaneously eight more flaming arrows hit him, fired from the surrounding woods by the unseen creatures that had been lurking there. With a soft rustling of leaves eight figures appeared from the trees. Jumping down form branches and sliding out from hiding places, they moved silently through the forest, seeming to glide noiselessly over the ground until they were all about the first one.  
  
In the light from the burning vampire they were revealed to be elves, tall, thin, creatures with beautifully sculpted well-muscled bodies. Five females, four males, deadly fighters all. Each elf carried a large longbow covered with graceful curving runes and designs. Each bore a large quiver of arrows, a sword, and at least one knife. They were all dressed alike in forest colors with long hooded cloaks. Hoods thrown back they all wore their hair long, held back from their faces, their sharp features and elegantly point ears making them easily identified, they watched the dying vampire burn for a few moments before turning the first one, their leader. A male elf with long rich dark hair and gold eyes, an exquisitely beautiful creature who seemed to be in command, the others waiting for his directions. When he spoke it was in Lu'hyari, the melodious elven language.  
  
"We have been in the mortal realms long enough, our people will be anxious to hear of our success, let us return quickly." Within moments the elves were gone into the woodlands down a tiny trail used by deer, towards the border of their own land.  
  
All that remained of the vampire Dashim, one of Voldemort's favorite agents, were a few small bits of ash and blackened earth.  
  
  
  
** The Hogwarts staff nodded in approval as Arya, smiling widely, let the feather drop back onto the desk. The mute girl could not say incantations like others, but under Harry's excellent tutoring she could still manage quite well. Having just shown them the levitation charm she had been working on for weeks.  
  
"Excellent Arya, try turning that feather into a paintbrush." The headmaster said, his eyes sparkling, leaning against the high windowsill Harry smiled and nodded to her encouragingly. Arya's progress was slow and tedious, so far she showed not the faintest hint of telepathy, but with Harry's aid in focusing exercises she could work magic. War Mage meditations, and centering exercises were working miracles, and Harry was of the opinion that they should be included in the regular school system.  
  
With a precise gesture of her wand, her brows knit with concentration, Arya focused on the feather. Harry reached out and read her magic as it focused on the feather, reading the instructions she was weaving into it, the weaves of magic that the unconscious basis of all transfiguration.  
  
A few moments later a paintbrush lay on the desk. The staff applauded, pleased.  
  
"Now, Harry has taught you the disarming spell?" The headmaster asked, Arya nodded, casting a anxious look at Harry. "Would you demonstrate?" He asked, there was a long pause. "On Severus?" Snape threw the headmaster a furious glare, but he stood and pulled out his wand. Arya gave Harry another look.  
  
"Ah perhaps that isn't a good idea, Arya has.a surprising amount of power and talent with this spell." Harry trailed off, then turned to Arya as the staff all gave them curious looks. "Just do the spell lightly, and try not to draw blood." Snape blinked and almost stepped back, looking just a little nervous. Arya nodded then turned to him, she paused, concentrating, then her wand snapped down to point at him and a blast of power shot from it.  
  
Snape yelped in pain as the spell hit his hand, the wand leaped form his hand into the air, Arya caught it as it sailed towards her. Snape held his wand hand with his other, wincing in pain, when it finally ceased he straightened and looked at Arya, shocked. Harry smirked; it was a slightly more advanced version of the disarming spell he himself had invented. And it could do serious damage, thankfully Arya could not yet do anymore then draw a little blood, and she would never be able to do much more, Harry could blow the person's hand off their body.  
  
Arya handed Snape back his wand, she then demonstrated the tears charm on professor Vector, making her eyes water badly for a few minutes.  
  
"Amazing Harry, I never though she would have progressed so far just since the start of term. Albus said after Arya left, very pleased with herself.  
  
"She's a good pupil, but I think she will be at her best with animals, potions, and divination, and while she may have a excellent disarming spell curses and hexes really aren't her thing at all, and transfigurations, and charms, are difficult. Though she's quite good at the tripping jinx." Harry replied, proud of his student. "I've given her a list of some easy spells to work on, and tips for the ones that are done in class, for while I'm away."  
  
"Her telepathy? How is that going?" McGonagal asked.  
  
"Not well, she hasn't shown the slightest hint of it, not surprising, I haven't actually done and real probing in her magic or mind, and she's young for telepathy to be showing already, give it a few years and she may develop it, I'm trying to find the potion that should give me some idea of any potential she may have for it, and when we can expect it to start showing." He said, trying to think of where in the immense archives and libraries of the War mages that particular potion was hiding itself.  
  
"Well don't stress over it too much, you've got that group to lead, which should be difficult enough. Granger, Weasely, and Malfoy, all in the same group, I truly pity you Harry." McGonagal said with a sigh. Harry's eyes glittered with amusement. The other teachers agreed as they left, leaving only McGonagal, Albus, and Severus.  
  
"It should be interesting," Harry said in an almost-purr, a small devious smile on his lips. They all stared at him as he looked out the window, "perhaps they may just end up becoming friends after I'm though with them, who knows?" The slightly threatening tone didn't escape the teachers, but no one said anything, though several anxious looks were exchanged when they though he wasn't looking.  
  
"If they have any sense they'll all be asleep right now, not plotting to annihilate each other. They'll need their energy for tomorrow, you're still intent on hiking straight through the forest?" Snape asked Harry.  
  
"Yes I am, and they're all so deeply asleep they wouldn't notice the roof caving in, I drugged their drinks at dinner." He added with a sly grin. Albus chuckled, McGonagal's eyes widened and she frowned just a little, and Severus snorted.  
  
"I think that nutty hat was right for once, you should have been a Slytherin."  
  
"I only did it out of concern for their welfare." Harry said indignantly, they all gave him disbelieving looks and he finally smirked, "and to test an especially powerful sleep potion I found in the Grand Library. They'll all wake up at exactly 6:50 tomorrow morning."  
  
** It was early evening when Harry led the troop of tired students out of the depths of the forest and up a steep trail onto a line of high grassy hills that stretched out until they reached the high snowy mountains around the castle. The breeze was cool and crisp; the thick grasses a tan/brown color. Harry walked ahead of the group, alert and watchful, stopping a cluster of boulders he climbed up onto them and waited for the others to catch up. Diablo emerged form the woods, he had been following all day, staying hidden to practice his hunting. The huge painted horse raced across the flat grassy hilltop, delighted to be out of the woods and on grasslands again.  
  
It had been a hard day for his twelve fellow travelers. Their muscles were unused to such constant use and strain. Wizards had very little real physical activity, and they were weak because of it. Harry and forced them to keep a up a brisk pace all day long, and it had taken them most of the day to learn the powerful tireless walk of a true traveler. They had stopped very briefly for lunch, and for nothing else, the castle had long since vanished behind hills and trees, they had covered many miles.  
  
"Lets see, Parvarti take out your map and see if you can find where we are." Parvarti did as the others all sat down on the rocks. She found their location easily, "okay, now you and Carol are going to lead everyone to our campsite for the night. It's marked on the maps. I have something's I must do; I'll meet you at the campsite. See if you can set up some sort of small shelter on your own." Harry said, then he leaped onto Diablo and they took off back over the hill.  
  
It took another hour and a half to reach their campsite. It was in a small grove of trees, sheltered on two sides by steep hills. A small stream running off the hills splashed down a five-foot waterfall and into a small pool. The group set out their 'sleeping bags', which were of elven make. A layer of cloth on the inside, a very thin layer of fluff from the m'carzee plant, a relative of cotton, then an outer layer of cloth made from tightly woven vine fiber coated with a potion to make it water resistant. The sleeping bags weighed next to nothing and could be packed into bundles the size of a tennis shoe.  
  
Having been taught how to set up a campsite by Harry they managed well. Hermione, Susan and Dawn began making dinner while Carol and Ron kept watch. Martha, Jay, and Draco went out exploring, to see what was about. The others, Seamus, Danton, Blaise and Parvarti dug a latrine well away from the water and began attempting to identify all the plants they could find from the guide books Harry had insisted they bring.  
  
It was late in the evening when Harry arrived back in camp, on foot, having sent Diablo to the Palace. The sun had just set and the sky was a maroon/blue, the star just beginning to come out. The twelve were eating dinner, a special kind of pasta the dwarves liked to eat on long marches. It lasted forever so long as it was kept dry, was light weight, highly notorious, and had a faint garlic flavor to it.  
  
Harry paused on the edge of the campsite, listening to Draco and Ron argue.  
  
"You got dirt all over my sleeping bag." Ron snapped angrily.  
  
"It's on the dirt Weasel."  
  
"And it was clean until you went and walked all over it!"  
  
"Okay, I stepped on the very corner of it, the end your feet go at, and the dirt can be brushed off." Draco replied, annoyed, Harry, disgusted by their petty arguing, decided to step in.  
  
"Hello," everyone jumped, Draco, and Dawn leaped to their feet, wand out. "Very nice reflexes both of you, sit down." Harry said smiling at them, the two sat.  
  
"Where did you go?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"As we traveled I sense a Gate near here," they all gave him confused looks.  
  
"A what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A Gate, into the Ways, and unstable one that shouldn't be here. I closed it." Harry explained, sitting down with his back against a tree.  
  
"You can control where those Gates appear?" Dawn asked him, he seemed to be very interested in the Ways.  
  
"No, I can only try to, the Ways have accepted me though and they do what I say so I do have some control over them." Harry said, picking up his pack he went to the steep side of the cliff, he climbed up it and found a flat spot where he unrolled his sleeping bag. About five feet above them, with a steep hill at his back and an interrupted view of everything else.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Hermione asked, gesturing to the last of the pasta.  
  
"I already did, I'll take first watch tonight, who wants second? We'll need two people."  
  
"I will," Dawn volunteered.  
  
"So will I," Ron said.  
  
"Third watch?" Harry asked, Hermione and Draco volunteered for it, glared furiously at Draco, who ignored it for now.  
  
Susan and Carol took fourth.  
  
Harry came back, with a wave of his wand bright blue balls of light went zooming up into the trees about them while several other hover just overhead.  
  
"When you're done with dinner take out the blank book I asked you to bring and we'll start working on a few healing spells. But before that you all need to write a paragraph about today's travel, so that when it comes time to write your report to send back to Hogwarts you'll have something started already. Who wants to write tonight?" Hermione volunteered and they started summarizing the day's travel.  
  
** Harry sensed the darkness around midday; the darkness that he knew instantly was death eaters. It was the last day of their journey, this evening they would reach the elf lands, and he had expected to find some trace of the death eaters near the border, but had hoped to avoid them.  
  
The group was doing very well, with minimal quarrels. Ron had managed to get dirt in Draco's breakfast and was accusing Draco of dripping a bit of ink on his pillow, Draco was angry at Ron for pushing aside a tree branch so that it snapped back in Draco's face.  
  
"Everyone there are death eaters about, we'll have to careful, go quietly and try not to leave to many footprints, this way, step on the moss where you can." He led them off through the woods, forgetting about the trail.  
  
"They could be anywhere." Ron's terrified whisper was painfully audible. "What'll we do?"  
  
"You will be quiet, just follow my lead and let me worry about the death eaters." Harry replied, appearing beside them so suddenly that Ron jumped.  
  
"If they attack?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Why should they? They don't know we're here, and they're not that close, over a mile away, I'm just taking another route around them. It's going to be a rougher trail be we'll reach the border sooner." Harry replied, and strode off into the forest again, the others following silently.  
  
The group arrived at their campsite earlier than usual, having traveled faster and faster as their muscles grew stronger. A process aided by a strengthening potion Harry had slipped them their first morning on the trail at breakfast.  
  
Draco was exploring, looking around the area near the campsite for bear dens of anything similar, when he thought he heard screams. Hurrying ahead across the flat hilltop he saw the edge of the hill, Harry's instructions about such a situation coming immediately to mind. *If you are suspicious about when is over the top or edge of a hill of cliff lie on your belly and crawl forward, never simply walk over standing up, you present a perfect target that way* Draco knelt down and crawled forward, again hearing screams blown to him by the wind. Looking over the edge of the hill he could see only shrubs and, further down, forest, and on the edge of the forest, an eighth of a mile or so away, was a tiny run-down shack. Curious he crawled back and went around, coming down the side of the hill and approaching cautiously.  
  
Screams were coming from the shack, but heavy curtains covered the windows. Again Harry's advice came to mind. *be wary of any wards placed around any buildings you might find. Death Eaters use hard-to-detect wards to alert them of anyone approaching. *  
  
"Lanirat Icantis Revealis," Draco whispered, pointing his wand at himself. With this spell he would be able to see just about any wards as masses of transparent colors coating the shack. There were none, though a dim blue light appeared, silencing charm, he thought, the spell he'd just used telling him instantly what spells he saw.  
  
Five black robes figures were sitting on rickety chairs that looked like they might collapse at any moment. A person lay in the corner, *she's dead* Draco realized with shock. The screaming person was a young man chained to the low table. A sixth figure stood over him, as the figure straightened Draco saw the long black knife it held, dripping blood. Blood ran off the table, dripping onto the floor.  
  
Draco jumped back, horrified, accidentally brushing against dried leaves blown up against the shack, the crackling pierced the air. Then he heard a chilling voice form inside the shack.  
  
"Someone's out there, go, get him." Draco knew that voice, knew who it must be, Voldemort.  
  
He ran around the back of the shack, running for the woods, terrified. He heard the door bang open, looking back he stumbled, catching a tree he steadied himself and ran on.  
  
"Draco," he stopped, "up here," he looked up, ten feet or so above him a figure in black seemed to appear from the shadows of the tree trunk, standing on a branch. The figure drew and wand, an instant later Draco found himself up on the branch as well.  
  
"Harry?" The other didn't reply, instead he leaped to another branch a bit higher up, another wave of his wand and the leaves on the branches and twigs about them grew larger, and more appeared, screening them from sight.  
  
"Lena against the tree trunk, don't move and don't look at them, they will sense you staring." Draco obeyed instantly, for a few moments there was silence, al he could here was a soft breeze rustling the leaves, and the pounding of his own heart. Then voices.  
  
"They've got to be here somewhere." It was in a frustrated way; he could hear people moving about below.  
  
"If we don't find him Master will have a fit." Someone else said. Where had Harry gone? The branch above him was deserted. Draco looked around, but there was no sign of the other.  
  
"Muggle you think?"  
  
"No, well, it could be, but how would they get here?"  
  
"Those things of theirs, planes?"  
  
"Right, muggle then, no witch or wizard would be out here."  
  
"What about an elf?"  
  
"Imbecile! We haven't seen them in a month, and we're miles away from the border, why would they be out here?"  
  
"Why not just cast a spell to locate them?" Draco tensed, his mind going blank with fear. He didn't even hear them cast the human detection spell, until the air around him started to glow red.  
  
"Up there!"  
  
"Stup-" The death eater was cut off abruptly as he was sent flying nearly forty feet back wards as Harry launched himself into the attack. His long black staff with its diamond orb whipped down to point to the death eaters.  
  
"Xivar!" Sharp whistles rang out as a huge storm of ice shards was sent flying at the death eaters. Harry slammed the staff into the ground twice then made a furious motion with it, sending death eaters spinning everywhere, gashes appearing all over then. He held a hand out, their wand leaped into it, and shattered in mid air. Howls of dismay and pain filled the air. Harry made a quick motion with one arm, the death eaters were all sent tumbling backwards as if blown by a strong wind. They staggered to their feet again, Harry looked up into the trees, a grin suddenly appearing on his face, he advanced on the death eaters. Draco watched with interest and amazement at Harry's fighting.  
  
"Hello young one, you alright?" Came a soft voice behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooh cliffy, sorry, couldn't resist. 


	12. Chapter 12 Trapped

Chapter 11  
  
"Ah! What the?" Draco yelped, nearly falling out of the tree at the voice just behind him, he whirled around and slipped, flailing about wildly in panic. Strong arms caught him and steadied him. Draco gasped in shock and looked up, his eyes went wide, astonished at the beautiful creature standing beside him.  
  
The elf smiled, the young ageless features seamed to nearly glow and the dark green eyes glittered. It turned to look down at Harry, giving Draco a clear view of his pointed ears and long dark brown hair. Harry was walking towards the death eaters, Draco could vaguely hear him telling them to surrender or else, but he was to busy taking in the sight of the elf to really pay attention, and then Draco noticed other elves moving through the trees in long effortless bounds and leaps, following Harry. Suddenly the elf moved past him and swung nimbly down through the branches to the ground, landing noiselessly.  
  
"Come down," he called up, Draco looked down, then slowly began his own descent, which was slow and ungraceful compared to the elf. When he was finally on the ground again he looked about. The elves had come out of the trees; some were now tying up the death eaters while others kept watch, bows ready. All of them were dressed in forest colors, for camouflage, their clothes were beautifully made and decorative, elfish runes on their wrist guards, cloaks, and bows. All of them were tall and thin, but well muscled and tough, their features furious and chilling when they looked ta the death eaters. Draco got the impression that, while they were well known for their peacefulness, they could become terrible foes in an instant.  
  
Suddenly the sound of melodious language unlike any he had ever heard seemed to spring up around him, one elf was talking to Harry while three others chattered amongst themselves. The language of the elves was legendary for is beauty and Draco was stunned by it. Then they all seemed to have come up with some plan because a group of elves led the death eaters off into the forest, taking a near-invisible animal trail. The death eaters walked in a line, elves dodged among the trees, and up in the branches, surrounding them. Draco turned and walked over to Harry, who was watching the departing elves and death eaters, listening to an elf who appeared to be the leader. When the elf stopped talking Harry nodded calmly, and replied in the same language, and then he turned to Draco.  
  
"Half of the patrol will take the death eaters back as quickly as possible. The other death eaters have escaped, the prisoners are both dead. The other elves will travel back with us, come, the others will be wondering what happened." He turned with a swish of his cloak and was gone, walking alongside the elf, talking. Draco started after them, three elves caught up to him with long strides.  
  
"Close call there young one," the first one said, it was the same elf who had saved him from falling. "My name's Eldin."  
  
"Draco, I though you never went beyond your borders?"  
  
"We do now, what with those lousy Izyat* around. My name's Selna." Answered a blond haired elf, she had a long scar on the upper left side of her face that ran from forehead to ear. The way she said Izyat was so scornful Draco didn't even want to ask exactly what it meant. Probably death eaters.like his father.like him.  
  
"How did you know we were here?" Draco asked curious at how the elves had happened to be there at the same moment they had.  
  
"They've been following us since noon." Harry commented, he had dropped back to them along with a few other elves. The remainder seemed to be scouting ahead, watching behind, or off to the sides. The elves all gave him startled looks.  
  
"You're quite alert for a human Keeper of the Ways." Said the lead-elf, he was a stern looking elf, if any elf could be termed "stern", with a bad scar on his throat, blond hair, and wide amber eyes, though perhaps the rough stern look came from the fact that the tip of his right ear was missing. "I'm Jalim, Draco." Draco nodded silently, realizing suddenly that, though they were walking on dried leaves none of the elves made any sound, nor did Harry.  
  
"Jalim is this the group we'll be traveling with?" Harry asked, Jalim nodded, "how many of your are there? I have only counted sixteen since noon."  
  
"Sixteen! You must have the eyesight of an elf to find that many. There are eighteen of us in total, but you could not have seen the other two, they were waiting a few miles beyond your campsite." Harry nodded, looking pleased.  
  
"Do you have elfish blood?" Selna asked Harry, "I can't think of any elf that has ever married a human, and none ever will." She added, sounding disgusted at the thought.  
  
"I am not part elf, and you are quite wrong about elves marrying humans. It has happened." This caused instant uproar.  
  
"What? What elf would ever do that? They're humans!" Harry turned his blazing green gaze on the Selna and she stopped instantly.  
  
"Elves and human were once good friends, working together to survive the reign of the dark lord Rahiil. In that time there were two dozen or so elf- human marriages. Though many were between war mages, who really don't count, but I'm not getting into that. One witch married the elf king, though that was all nine thousand years ago, and there are no elves left who are that old." Harry explained as all the elves drew closer to listen.  
  
"I thought elves lived forever, why are there none left from that time?" Draco asked, and was surprised at the annoyed and angry looks the elves threw at him.  
  
"Draco life as an elf is tremendously difficult. Most elves don't have the stamina and strength for immortality. Which is the main reason they keep to themselves. Befriending mortals is difficult because they know we will die. Elves feel far more than we humans do, a large percentage of elves who married mortals died when their spouse did from grief." The elves al looked away as he spoke, refusing to meet Harry's eyes, though he could sense their astonishment at his understanding.  
  
"The elves at that time were also in constant war with goblins, the dark lord Rahiil sought to make the entire elf species into his slaves. He sought to take away their tradition and history by killing the old ones. There are only a few left, the kings chief advisor is six thousand, he is the oldest living elf." Harry continued, Draco nodded, making a mental note to look up this person Rahiil when he got back to Hogwarts in three weeks.  
  
"You know a lot of us and our history," Jalim said in the silence that followed.  
  
"I was there, it is my responsibility to know the secrets of each race so I can keep history the way it is supposed to be, and so that I can be a resource for them to look to." Harry replied as he led the way up the hill to the campsite.  
  
"Draco? Harry? Wha-oh." Carols aid in shock as she saw them, Carol had been on guard duty at the edge of the trees in which they were camped.  
  
"Hello Carol," Harry said calmly, beckoning her to follow them back to the main camp, she did so, staring in shock at the elves.  
  
"So they did have the sense to post a guard." Eldin said softly to another elf, but Harry heard and gave them an offended look.  
  
"You think I have taught them nothing?" Harry asked, Eldin reddened a little and bowed his head.  
  
"Sorry, but I heard that they had never been on any sort of trip in dangerous lands before." He apologized.  
  
"They haven't, I have had to teach them everything, but they are interested in surviving this journey." Harry said, stepping into the small clearing where the other students were.  
  
"Everyone here?" he asked Carol, who nodded. The others were staring in shock as the eighteen elves moved silently into the clearing. "Everyone these eighteen elves are going to be our guides during our stay in their lands. This is their groups leader, Jalim, I'll let you get to know the others on your own. Have you eaten yet?" He asked, addressing this last the both elves and humans.  
  
"No, not yet" Hermione said, glancing at the elves with interest. They shook their heads and quickly went to work at the fire making something Harry recognized as Sistu, elfish traveling food that was mostly dried fruit, a thick pasty sauce, thin sweet bread and vegetables.  
  
"Jalim for guard duty tonight how about we have one human and one elf on duty? Four watches." Harry suggested.  
  
"Yes that sounds good, we should arrive in our land early tomorrow morning." The lead elf replied, he looked around and went over to one of the largest trees, in a few swift moves he was sitting up in the branches ten feet above them, arranging the braches and speaking to the tree in elfish as he did.  
  
"What's he doing? My name's Hermione by the way." Hermione asked the elf sitting next to her, a blond male elf, he glanced up into the tree before responding.  
  
"We elves like to sleep in the trees, but with so few good ones most of us will stay on the ground tonight, my name's Jaqway."  
  
"Alright for those who didn't hear, we'll have five watches tonight, one elf and one human for each." Harry said from where he was sharpening a knife.  
  
"I'll take first," Jaqway offered.  
  
"So will I," Carol said.  
  
"Second," Hermione and Selna said together. Harry noted the book tucked into the small pocket on the side of Selna's quiver, and decided that she and Hermione probably had quite a bit in common.  
  
"Third," Ron said, Harry nodded and glanced at the elves.  
  
"I will," and dark haired female volunteered, "I'm Ricalien." She added, and elf named Elem and Dawn took fourth watch.  
  
** Harry leaned back against the rocks, hidden in their shadows, the moon was full, shining silver onto the tall grasses of the highlands, making them wave and ripple like silvery water in the soft night breeze, a fox darted through the grass, Harry sent out to it and it stopped, and slowly turned to look at him. Then he heard approaching footsteps, though they were muffled by the grass, the fox vanished into the night. Harry went back to his carving; it was a carving of a unicorn, his small pocketknife glinting. The footsteps stopped, and then started, a person walked into a view. It was Draco, as Harry had expected, a light mental touch revealed that the young man was troubled by the days' events. Harry tilted his knife until the moonlight struck it, making it flash, Draco jumped and whirled to face him, wand out.  
  
"Excellent reflexes," Harry commented softly, one hand began to draw runes on the rock beside him, sending out silencing wards around them. "But I assure you it is quite safe tonight, there are no death eaters within fifty miles at least."  
  
"How would you know?" Draco asked, dropping his wand back into the wand holster Harry had made them all bring.  
  
"I can sense the presence of a death eater, Draco." Draco backed away, "I did warn you." Harry commented, Draco took another step back, the backs of his legs hitting the high pile of rocks behind him, he gripped the rocks, staring at Harry in a sort of jittery fear. "What do you think you saw today?"  
  
The question caught Draco completely off balance, he blinked twice and swallowed hard.  
  
"I don't know," recovering from his shock he stepped forward again. "What was it?"  
  
"Do you really want to know? You know one of those who was present." Draco froze, knowing instantly who Harry was talking about, his father.  
  
"What were they doing to those people?" He finally asked.  
  
"They were skinning that man, alive." Harry said, almost carelessly, then he looked up form his carving and met Draco's eyes firmly. "The man they were skinning was a death eater." Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"My father?" He asked fearfully, Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, your father was the one doing the questioning, the man they were skinning was just a regular death eater who wanted to chance to serve his master in something important. He had no idea what he was getting into." Harry said the last with emphasis, to make sure Draco got the message. Draco's silver/gray eyes narrowed.  
  
Draco turned and began to walk off in the direction opposite Harry, but he had not gone two paces when he slammed into an invisible wall. He gasped and stepped back, slowly he reached out and touched the wall, then he turned to face Harry and glared, Harry didn't look up from his carving. Draco turned back towards the campsite, but hit another wall after about two paces, furious he went the other way, only to hit another wall. He whirled and came toward Harry, and slammed into yet another invisible wall.  
  
"What is this?!" He snarled, but Harry could detect panic in his voice. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What am I doing? I'm carving," Harry said simply, Draco struck one of the walls, and yelped in pain as his fist came into contact with a solid, invisible, wall. "The walls are of your own creation. I only made them physical rather than mental."  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" Draco demanded from his invisible prison. When Harry did not answer he reached up the wall, looking for the top, and found an invisible roof just a foot above his head. He turned and kicked at one of the walls, to no effect.  
  
"You, Draco, are trapped, no not physically, only mentally. There are walls in your mind trapping you; I have only given the power to show themselves physically." Harry said, Draco turned and ran at the wall opposite Harry it didn't budge when he hit it.  
  
"Flee will you? It will do you no good, the war has spread to everywhere now, to all the intelligent races on the planet." Harry said, now he was watching, expressionless. Draco turned to his right and stopped, reaching out to find the wall.  
  
"The muggle world cannot hide you, you are too recognizable. Your magical signature is highly unique, and you do not know how to survive as a muggle." Draco threw him a furious look and turned back towards the camp, to that wall.  
  
"You have no real friends nor allies, they are loyal to you from fear and for money. Those who might help you distrust you and hate you; it will take to long to overcome that. And you don't have much longer." Draco turned towards him and struck at the wall, fear, confusion, panic, and anger visible on his face.  
  
"Those who oppose your master do not trust you either, and you are not useful to them, and they do not understand the nature of your fear." Draco looked up, then he drew out his wand and attempted to blast away the invisible roof, the spell simply vanished, Harry wiled his magics to absorb and dissipate the unfocused and confused power in it.  
  
"Voldemort is always there, he is always with you now, that mark on your arm," Draco froze, his right hand going to the dark mark on his left arm. "He is so much more powerful than you, and he has support and experience. You are not yet strong enough to fight that battle." Draco stopped, staring at him, unmoving. Harry sighed and waited, slowly adding mental pressure, suddenly Draco's eyes began to widen with understanding, he flinched and moved back, to the center of his prison, looking around. One hand still gripped the mark on his left arm; he shivered, realizing the truth of what Harry was saying.  
  
"What do I do then?" He finally asked, turning to Harry, now there was only fear in him.  
  
"Endure. You are safe from them in the Elf Kingdom, you have three weeks. Life and peace are for the strong, often paid for by blood. Endure until you get a chance for something else. I would suggest making friends among the elves, they sense something dark about you and would likely kill you if they knew. But once they know you they are wise enough to give you a chance to explain." Harry stood finally and left, the invisible walls vanished as he did.  
  
He was halfway to the campsite when the agonized mental cry from Arai slammed into his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cliffy! Please review, I'm sorry this took so long!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
* Izyat: A scornful name used by the elves, it is generally applied to death eaters. 


	13. Chapter 13 Past & Present

Chapter 12  
  
Harry froze for a moment, the sharp call ringing in his mind. Harry closed his eyes and let out a breath, drawing it in sharply as he searched and felt the keen tang of panic through his mind. Arai's anguished, wordless, cry suddenly turned furious, Harry winced at the feel of red-hot fury and pain. Then there was an abrupt silence.  
  
"Arai," he whispered softly, " dovelrak, Jaqra eru resla nimdaer, salye nir negam?" (Vampire, Lord of the night, what is wrong?)  
  
There was only silence where Arai had been, Harry opened his eyes and hurried back into the camp, pausing to leap into the trees, as graceful and sure-footed as an elf. He made sure to rustle enough leaves to wake Jalim with his approach; the elf shot upright and looked around, his keen ears having heard Harry's approach when the other was still a few trees away. Upon seeing Harry leaping from the next tree over to land beside him he signaled the guard that everything was all right.  
  
"I must leave for a while, I have business in the Way to attend to, I will be back before sunrise." Harry said quietly, his voice soft enough so that not even the other elves heard it.  
  
"Is it anything to do with the death eaters?" Jalim asked softly.  
  
"I do not know yet, perhaps." Harry said, with a short nod he leaped from the tree to the ground and left the camp again at a quick trot.  
  
He was a half mile from the camp when blinding pain flashed through his mind, Harry hissed in pain, then mastered it and continued, blocking it off and reaching through the link it created to his vampire friend, but there was no answer to his silent search. Harry took a small bunch of strange oval golden leaves with jagged edges from a black leather pouch. The leaves each had a strange pale starburst shape on them, like water dripped on to wet watercolor paints. He swept one arm out in a circle, dropping the leaves as he did. They glowed silvers as they touched the ground.  
  
"Versahaer eru pazirel, norilna melit ley erya." (Forest of time, open now for me.) As he spoke the ground beneath him began to glow brightly, though the light could not be seen by even the keen eyed elves at the camp. A breeze began to blow his black clothing and cloak about, shoulder length black hair, mostly tied back, began to blow across his face, Harry closed his eyes and called for the Ways. Wind began to blow hard around him in a circle, contained by invisible walls as he split open time and space and entered the Ways. When he finally vanished only a few scattered leaves remained on the ground.  
  
Harry dashed through the Ways, the light here was always evening, dim rose/gold light against dark brown/gold and gray/gold trees with gold/green and pale gold leaves. He paused beside a small clearing, staring hard at the swirling runes drawn on the circle of dry dirt at its center. Then he moved on, long powerful strides carrying him through the forest from clearing to clearing, his eyes unfocused as he searched for Arai's mind. Finally he felt the distinctive darkness that marked the vampires, the cold life-less feeling. Pausing he closed his eyes, reaching with all the strength he had. Finally he felt the unending endurance, skill, power, and fiery spirit that filled the Old Ones, the oldest vampires. Searching even further here he reached for Arai's mind, his old friend's gentle dark humor, vicious hunting power and perfected skill. An artistic weave of strength and endurance and beauty to mirror the talented painter and powerful vampire. Finally he found it, Arai's unique mind, but it was dark and empty, devoid of everything but unrelenting agony. Confused as to what had happened to the vampire Harry searched further, brief images, piece of a battle, fire everywhere, vampires, ugly horrible things, young vampires, Voldemort's. Humans fleeing in terror, or being burned to death, vampires dying in flames, darkness, pain, more fire. Harry tore his mind away and stopped where he was.  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open and he went still, his mind had led him to a small clearing in the Ways, walking into it he carefully read the patterns traced into the ground.  
  
"What in the world would Arai be doing on the outskirts of Miami?" he wondered aloud before stepping into the clearing and vanishing.  
  
Harry raced through the filthy alleyway, which was surprisingly vacant of all human activity, actually it was empty of anything alive, something had scared everything away. He could feel the powerful fear in the air, sniffing the wind he smelled the sickly sweet scent of fresh blood, mixed with the slightly more bitter tang of vampire blood.  
  
Harry's eyes flicked about, reading the signs of battle around him. The charred scent in the air distinctive of burned vampires, holes in walls, only vampires had the strength to punch a hole in a brick wall. Burns and scorch marks all over the place. Finally he caught sight of an unmoving blackened heap lying in the shadows. With a gasp of shock Harry ran to the figures side and knelt beside it.  
  
Arai's skin was charcoal black and cracked, charred from fire, the once lustrous black hair was scorched, melted in places from the extreme heat. His face was cracked in places and bleeding lightly. The fact that he was bleeding gave Harry hope, for if the vampire were dead the blood wouldn't be flowing. Pressing two fingers to the vampires throat Harry felt a very faint pulse. He sighed with relief and placed his hand upon the vampires forehead, seeking to know the extent of the damage. Thin silvery lines in graceful patterns and shapes flared up all over Arai, Harry read what they told him. Arai had five broken ribs, a light concussion, his left arm broken in three places, both ankles broken, his collarbone fractured, and his jaw broken. Harry lifted one wrist and examined it, the skin was cracked and bleeding all around the wrist, probably from chains used to keep the vampire still. A scuffling sound from around a corner startled Harry, he went still, watching carefully, it was only a muggle. Gently he lifted the vampire, Arai gave a low moan of pain, Harry concentrated hard on Arai's house, with a quick flash of light they both vanished.  
  
***  
  
The silvery glow of the healing magics faded, Harry stood and slowly and walked across the room to the window. He had healed Arai as much as he could, but healing magics did not work well on the undead. He would have to wait for Arai to awaken and let the vampire's natural healing powers set in. He paused watching the slow breathing of his injured friend, old memories resurfacing.  
  
When he had first met Arai the vampire had been chained to a stake in the center of a small farming village. A crowd of angry farmers cheering while the vampire burned, already horribly injured by a baby dragon, and whipped until he was nearly unconscious by the villagers, the vampire had been unable to escape or defend himself. Arai had been only two centuries old, about the age most vampires were when they, seeing the world around them changing while they remained the same, killed themselves. The vampire who had made Arai, a very powerful vampire, though weak minded and half-insane, had died in the jaws of the young dragons mother.  
  
Harry had departed from the War Mages a year before (a year for him) he had traveled to the time Arai was in to make sure a political discussion between two countries had gone as it should, otherwise a huge war would have broken out. Not yet ready to return to his own real time, and feeling like exploring a bit, he had undertaken a two hundred mile journey across Asia.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Heron rode into the village, it was early evening, the sun sinking red in the sky. Diablo tossed his head and whinnied and challenge to a draft horse in a passing field. The draft horse declined the invitation to be torn apart and back away a bit, not making eye contact. A strong breeze blowing towards Heron brought the scent of burning wood, blood, and the distinctive charred odor of burning vampire. Heron sniffed the air a few times to be sure, and then urged Diablo forward. There were no War Mages about, nor any magic folk. Though that didn't matter, he was dressed as a Shirul. The Shirul were a small, loose association of traveling warrior/shamans. Their numbers had never risen above two hundred, they had vanished during the Pax Romana, which was still many, many years away at this point. The Shirul had been the best warriors that could be found anywhere at this time, they also had some prophetic power, healing skills, and "awesome" magic, as one of them Heron would gain enormous respect in any place he went.  
  
Heron neared the village center, noting the houses and barns, the livestock and huge fields, the gutter system, this was a fairly prosperous village, though not a particularly large one. He rode Diablo up to the edge of the crowd, a few of the villagers, hearing the approach of a horse and rider, turned to look at him, smiling widely.  
  
"Hey there traveler! Come on forward, join in, all should rejoice on this day!" Heron looked around and dismounted gracefully. The shimmering movement of his Shirul cloak, the long sword at his side and three knives made everyone take a step back.  
  
"Shirul?" Heron turned; it was an elderly man, standing a bit apart from the rest. Heron nodded calmly, noticing how the rest of the village went silent. The crackling of the fire becoming louder.  
  
"Heron, Master Shirul." He confirmed, though he spoke quietly the villagers all heard. The old man slowly walked forward, leaning heavily on a walking stick.  
  
"It has been many many years since any of the master warrior visited our village, welcome Heron." The man turned and gestured to the fire, the villagers parted, "come see what we've caught." The man said, his wide smile showing several missing teeth, Heron nodded and turned, slowing his pace to match that of the other.  
  
The five feet around the stake was piled three feet deep with very dry brush and kindling, some old fence posts doused with oils. It was blazing nicely all around. *Well these people certainly know how to burn someone* Heron thought as he walked forward, mentally commanding the fire to shift and flicker differently, the wind changing. Moving the fire to see through the eight-foot high blaze.  
  
Arai was hanging limply from the stake, thick iron wrapped around his throat, wrists, and ankles, securely attached to the stake. Long charred dark hair hanging down about his face. His skin dark charred from the fire. Blood flowed from three parallel long ripping slashes across his chest. The wounds had been gouged out of his flesh in a away Heron knew instantly was dragon-wrought. Vicious whip marks covered him, red blood standing out against the burned skin. Heron paused, scanning the creature for life, identifying exactly what the damage was while the old man blabbered on.  
  
"We caught him, he was in an avalanche. Got no idea what those wounds are, but we're damn glad he had them. Else he might have killed us all. We whipped him good, teach him to kill humans! Filthy bloodsucker. This day will go down in history!" The old man said, practically dancing with glee and slapping Heron on the back. Heron gave them all a small grim smile and walked closer until he was walking through the flames. The villagers going silent as they stared in awe at the Shirul warrior.  
  
The flames bent aside for him and Heron walked through calmly, reaching the dying vampire he placed on hand of the vampire's forehead. Closing his eyes he reached out, searching for the vampire's mind.  
  
Finally he felt a faint tingle of life in the tortured creature's mind. The vampire suddenly became aware of another in his mind and stiffened, as much as his ruined muscles would allow, his eyes flickered and he trembled as he tried to move. Heron smiled faintly, relieved, the vampire was not beyond all recall; the battered creature had an enduring will power and a very strong mind.  
  
"Rea irim nesarle erya, kav'lensi yar gilmasen jahar Nelas." (Do not fear me, I'm no danger to thee.)  
  
Heron whispered softly, knowing the when badly injured hearing diminished he used magic to speak into the vampire's mind. Slowly he encircled the vampire's mind with a barrier against further harm and pain. Though the War Mages and vampires occasionally found cause to go to war with each other both sides had promised the other that, in times of peace, they would be friends. The old vampires had long been good friends of the war mages, if the friendship did get strained when the younger vampires over populated. Heron could feel the same strong spirit in this vampire as he did in the old ones, though this one could not be more than two hundred. This was a time of peace, this vampire had not sought to harm him nor any of the villagers and he could not just let the vampire die. The vampire drew back from the unfamiliar language being spoken in his mind, though he relaxed visibly as the barrier stopped the fire from hurting him. Heron could feel the vampire forcing his telepathic abilities to work, sending out a faint feeling of gratitude for the spell.  
  
The watching villagers stared as the Shirul raised a hand, instantly the chains snapped open and fell off, the vampire dropped the ground, but the flames parted as he fell and the ground cooled.  
  
Heron lifted the vampire easily, surprised at how little he weighed, and walked back out of the flames, once he was out of the fire he knelt and dropped the vampire onto the ground, pressing a finger to the vampire's lips as he did, a mental spell causing the fang teeth to become normal.  
  
"I admire your courage, villagers, but I am disgusted at your methods of finding vampires. This here is not a vampire." Heron said finally, his voice filled with power and disgust.  
  
"He is! He must be, our hunters found him after dark, when only the greatest of warriors may go out, dark creatures come at night. He was found near the body of one of our children, the child was bloodless, he must be!" One of the villagers cried out, outraged.  
  
Heron kept one hand on the vampire's should, magics of healing flowing into the creature.  
  
Did you kill the child dark one? he asked, aloud and mentally, a burst of magic giving the vampire strength for a moment, but it was not enough for him to speak. The vampire opened his mouth slightly a faint noise coming from him.  
  
"N-no," he went silent, barely breathing, but it had been enough for Harry to see that the spells had worked. Keeping a hand on the vampire's shoulder to keep up the magic he carefully open his mouth.  
  
"He does not have the teeth of a vampire does he?" he asked calmly, there was some muttering amongst the villagers. Heron closed his eyes and sent out his mind, telepathically he perceived that two of the villagers had checked for the fang teeth, and seen them, he erased the memory and that of those who had heard them, of everyone who knew that the person they were burning did in fact have vampire teeth.  
  
"We were.burning a human?" It was the old villager again, Heron sensed genuine horror and shame from the old man.  
  
"Yes, he is only human." There was a very long pause form the people crowded around him.  
  
"Will he die?' One young man finally asked.  
  
"Not if I can help it," heron said, picking up the vampire and turning to Diablo, who had come up beside him. Lifting the vampire up he leaped up behind him. "I'm going into the hills, there are plants there that I will need to heal him, goodnight to you all, be careful. Since this was not the vampire, that means that there is still one somewhere in the area." He turned Diablo and whispered softly, "ryam leim Diablo ryam ierul." (Run easy Diablo, run fast.) Diablo took off instantly at a gallop, the Zoran were gifted with a uniquely smooth gate, and powerful enough that, with the aid of a War mage, they didn't jostle their passengers at all.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Harry turned back to the vampire lying on the bed, he was breathing steadily, and his wounds were scabbed over. Harry sighed and sat down in a chair, a feeling of de-ja-vu setting in.  
  
He had taken the vampire deep into the hill lands, to a set of small caves in a hillside. There he had healed the vampire, using his own blood to hurry the process. Once Arai had been well enough to hunt and travel again they had traveled around Asia. Arai was lost in the world, his own times had long since vanished, giving way to the Roman empire's hold. He lacked the depth of understanding, calm, and perseverance which had enabled the old ones to pass the centuries in safety. By now Heron and full come to terms with his place and self as Keeper of the Ways and he taught the vampire as best he could how to live again.  
  
Arai for his part had been an excellent pupil, attentive to everything Heron could teach him, intelligent almost to the point of genius, quick minded and with a skill in artistry rival that of the greatest Renaissance painters. His never failing interest in the world sustained him and helped him.  
  
For nearly a full year they had traveled, Arai had often asked why he stayed in that time, Arai could have easily survived on his own, but Heron stayed, often leaving for a week or so at a time, but he stayed. Heron had never actually given a real answer, he stayed for his own reasons, though they had little to do with Arai. In that time he had established families in places all around the world, whose purpose was to serve him. One family in China had documented winter temperatures ever since then. One child in each generation ending up becoming completely devoted to keeping the records. These families were neither rich nor famous, nor poor. They had unusually long lives and each generation had at least two children. One of who miraculously seemed to want to do little else besides a job that paid well and kept them in their ancestral home, and keep the records.  
  
Heron had left after nearly exactly one year, his agents established, Arai had finally chosen to settle down in South America, and Heron could feel the pull of the Ways on his mind, and knew that his return to his real time needed to happen soon. Satisfied that his agents were doing well he'd left for Hogwarts.  
  
Harry lifted the white gold, silver, blood metal, and emerald chain off his neck, on of the links had what appeared to be a pale blue opal in it. Harry touched it lightly, sending a small jolt of power into it. The opal dropped into his palm, rapidly expanding into a pale blue scrying orb. "Anatye rihal shakul," he murmured softly, his words filled with power. The orb changed, the pale blue swirling and vanishing, becoming darker. An image formed of the humans and elves back at the campsite. Harry watched for a few moments. His mind directing the orb of his sleeping charges, not surprised to find Draco's spot empty. He searched and found Draco sitting apart from the group on the edge of the camp, Harry turned his attention to the elves and saw that Selna and Hermione were on watch, discussing a human book Selna had read in low voices. Jalim was keeping watch over the group from his perch, catnapping. Harry sighed and shrank the scrying orb again, he'd have to use the Ways to return before dawn, but he did really need to talk to the vampires.  
  
Harry felt the approach of another vampire, one of the old ones; he rose and walked to the huge window. On the bottom floor the window were boarded up, but not on the top. He went out onto the large balcony and waited, scanning the sky with his mind and eyes. They were coming, they all were, they had all heard Arai's cry but had delayed coming, wary of a trap, until Harry let them know it was all right. Finally he turned westward, Nasiji was coming. 


	14. Chapter 14 Arrival

Chapter 13  
  
Harry scanned the sky, he could hear the rush of moving air, and he could felt he vampire with his mind, he stepped back inside to give the vampire room to land on the narrow balcony. Nasiji landed lightly on the balcony, barely stirring the curtains, long hair flying out about her pale face. She bowed swiftly and hurried inside, Harry paused, looking skyward, and then followed her back into the room. Silent enchantments sparked from his fingertips and encircled the house in seconds, none could see or hear anything inside, he didn't want any of Voldemort's agents or any nearby muggles listening.  
  
Nasiji sank gracefully into one of the soft dark red chairs beside the bed, her old-fashioned dark blue robes settling about her, Harry sat down in another chair. Suddenly Arai stiffened, the fingers on one hand digging into the bed as the vampire shuddered, baring his teeth briefly.  
  
"He's been doing that occasionally for an hour, reliving the attack." Harry said, finally allowing his exhaustion to show in his voice and posture as he relaxed back and closed his eyes briefly. Between the day's travel, guarding the students the night before, trying to talk some sense into Draco, and this he was beginning to feel worn down.  
  
Nasiji passed two fingers over Arai's forehead, sending a strong sense of calm and security to Arai's sleeping mind, and he relaxed.  
  
"It was Voldemort's vampires?" She asked finally, turning to Harry.  
  
"Yes," he turned to look out the window as Kylar and Cassandra entered almost simultaneously, followed a few moments later by Vera, Cerele, and Reglar. As Harry conjured up chairs for them he once again got the impression that Kylar and Reglar were related, they looked like brothers, their names even meant the same thing, in different ancient languages, shooting star.  
  
(AN: I got an email about pronouncing names, Reglar is pronounced Ray-lar, the 'g' is silent.)  
  
"How many of them?" Kylar asked immediately, Harry could nearly see the vampire's mind turning to revenge.  
  
"How many did he kill?" Reglar continued,  
  
"And how long until we go after the rest of them?" Harry blinked, at times those two reminded him very strongly of the Weasely twins.  
  
"Okay one question at a time, I don't know how many there were, eleven were killed, and we're not going after them, yet. Yes Arai will recover, he'll be back to normal in a few days, once he can go hunt again and get some fresh blood. Mine, powerful as it is, isn't human enough to heal this. My guess is that Arai was hunting when he got attacked. Voldemort has been watching for you everywhere. But the young vampires didn't act on his orders; he would never have ordered you killed. You're too valuable an ally if he can get you, and he knows killing you will likely mean great losses to his side. Once Arai's awake we can get a better idea of what happened." The others relaxed a little, resigned to waiting until Arai awoke.  
  
"He'll probably be up by tomorrow night, but I think he'll still be too weak, physically and magically, to hunt. It would be helpful if one of you could capture someone and bring them here. Actually never mind, I'll go capture a death eater or two, I'm sure Voldemort will understand. You'll probably be receiving an apology from him sometime soon."  
  
"That'll be the day hell freezes over." Nasiji snorted, "why do you think they attacked him?"  
  
Harry shrugged, thinking hard, but he could find no reason for the attack.  
  
"Maybe he can tell us when he wakes up, but I have no idea why they would. They must have sensed how powerful he is. They must have known they would be killed. I imagine Voldemort isn't to pleased with the others right now." He finally replied, they all paused as Arai shuddered, then relaxed again.  
  
**  
  
Snow white fur rippled over powerful muscles as the wolf bounded across the snow, up a ahead a forbidding dark gray castle loomed against the blue sky.  
  
Inside the castle Voldemort walked out of his study, Wormtail and Mel were in the room beyond, a meeting room/small library, organizing books. Without a word he caught Wormtail's arm and pressed a finger to the dark mark, Mel and Wormtail both stiffened and grimaced in pain.  
  
Outside the castle the white wolf shook its head, eyes flashing, and gave an almost inaudible snarl.  
  
Death eaters apparated in to their usual meeting point outside the Fortress. They were quick to respond, coming form wherever they had been as quickly as possible. They arrived in ones and twos, appearing all over the ground before the castle, widely spread out so as not to hit each other apparating.  
  
The wolf slunk through the low trees, watching them al walk up to the open space just before the Fortress. Finally one man, having apparated farther away than the others, walked past the wolf. In a flash of white the wolf pounced, the man didn't even have time to scream, he fell with a thud, his head hitting a tree root hard. The wolf kicked snow over him and lay down, waiting for the death eaters to leave. They really were dull, most of the average death eaters specializing in stupidity, they would never miss this one, until somewhere in the middle of the meeting. At which point some old sot with the faintest bit of intelligence would ask, "hey, where's whatever that stupid gits' name is?" At which point they'd figure out he was missing. The more intelligent would be sent to find him, find him missing, someone, likely a member of the Inner Circle, would voice the thought that perhaps the old vampires weren't to happy about one of their being attacked. And he would be proclaimed dead.  
  
**  
  
Harry waited patiently in the study just beyond the bedroom, leaning back in a recliner, beside him on a small desk a large white quill was writing furiously on what looked like a page torn from a book.  
  
As patiently calm as he might look Harry was anything but relaxed. Arai should be waking up soon, and, knowing that the vampire wouldn't be in any mood to be reasoned with, he had elected to stay away until Arai had fed on the death eater Harry had brought him and regained some of his sanity.  
  
The quill reached the end of the page and stopped, falling to the desk, the page leaping into Harry's hand he looked it over, everything had to be perfect or this wouldn't work. He glanced at the closed doors and reached out mentally for Nasiji.  
  
Lord Phoenix, what is it?  
  
How long until he wakes?  
  
A half hour at least.  
  
I have some work I have to do, I should be back before then. Harry rose and left the house.  
  
**  
  
The cave was huge, nearly a hundred feet high and easily seventy feet wide, walls and ceiling glittered with mica and crystals. Long stalactites made from gleaming crystal, razor sharp, hung form the ceiling. In the center of the cave was a deep pool of water, the water glowed aqua in the dark, making the walls shimmer and sparkle. It was nearly a mile underground, the heart of a complex cave system that periodically flooded. There were two entrances, and nearly nine miles of caves to traverse before one could arrive at the crystal one.  
  
There was only one entrance to this cave, a ragged dark opening ten feet up one wall. Across the cave, and the pool, from the opening as a table, made from a golden wood with silver runes engraved on it. On the table, leaning against a silver stand, was a large painting.  
  
Photographic like in quality and detail the image was on a circle of stone monoliths, in the center was a figure, encased in faintly transparent white flames, arms raised towards a blood red, cloudless, evening sky. Twenty-two dead bodies lay on the ground around the figure. They lay head to feet in a spiral shape; all had runes cut into their cheeks, foreheads, arms, legs, chests, and backs.  
  
The figure stood in a small circle at the center of the grisly spiral, the ground it stood on covered in pale gold sand, imbedded in the sand was a long black rope, twisted into runes. At first glace one would wonder why the person, who was obviously performing a sort of ceremonial dance, didn't kick about the sand and rope. Looking closer however it was clear that the sand and rope had been melted together into one large inch thick circular block.  
  
Upon each of the stones, which were well recognizable as Stonehenge, only it was rebuilt like it was supposed to be, was a painting. Done in blood, of a rose, a claw, and a knife. Silver for the knife was unicorn blood, dark gold for the claw was Mereperson blood, ruby red (even when dried) for the rose was elf blood. All three, rose, claw, and knife, dripped dark red blood, dried human blood.  
  
Up high in the painting, clearly visible against the red sky, were huge black amorphous winged forms. Their bodies blurred with a dark glow that could be flames or something else. Dark dragon-like wings sprouted from their backs, they had no eyes, only two pits of red flame. Their ears were highly pointed and positioned so that they came up over the creature's heads, rather like horns. They had six fingers on each hand, and each finger had a long vicious looking claw that sprouted from the first joint. Their feet were rather raptor like, huge black talons, which they walked on. The rest of their features were hard to make out, for the blurr of darkness surrounding them was only semi transparent.  
  
The Emperor demons hovered above the scene below, all of the clearly flying downwards, toward the dancing, flaming, figure.  
  
The figure, robed in dark gold, green and black, stepped back a bit to look at the painting, rather disturbing it was, though he was eerily drawn to it. Yes one could become obsessed with this painting easily. Pleased he began the dark magics, no reasonable person would leave such a thing unguarded, and Voldemort would have to work to get it.  
  
"Nikam'rumu ata'im, ergutil rahl, wevenril'im, orzash'im, descolak." (A series of nasty spells, if you want further information on them go check out The Language of High K'haril at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=999424&chapter=2 )  
  
He spoke slowly and clearly, pouring energy into the magics. These were spells no one would ever recognize, except perhaps Voldemort. They were the darkest type of dark magics. Spells invented by the War Mages for guarding things. The War Mages never used them in battle, unless it was absolutely necessary. Using these magics where it was not necessary was severely punished, and the spirits of the Golden Forest would call upon him to explain his usage of them if they thought it unnecessary. However in this circumstance it was necessary, and the death eaters Voldemort would bring with him on the expedition to find the painting would be his best, and most ruthless. Heartless murderers, most with the death penalty or life in Azkaban forcing them to flee to Voldemort for protection. Now all he had to do was to find some suitable guardians for the painting.  
  
Heron left the caves, leaving poison darts imbedded in the walls to shoot at any intruder and places where the floor would cave in when stepped upon. At the entrance he removed a oblong metal container from a pocket. A strange sort of bottle made from silver, pausing at the entrance he moved his staff over the ground, opening up a long trench across the entrance. Much too wide to jump, and far too wide for most wizards to be able to levitate themselves across, and there was no way around it. He unscrewed the cap of the bottle and, with great care so that the thing inside wouldn't get him, dumped it onto the ground.  
  
'It' was a dark green and brown ball of what looked like vines and leave, about the size of a light bulb. When it hit the ground it begin to twist about, thorns appeared, digging into the soil, in seconds it was buried completely. Etmirap was a plant-like organism that lived almost entirely underground, except for the leaves, which changed color to match the soil. It was infact a carnivorous vine with a small bulb at its base and long roots. The vines had color-changing leaves, thorns, and little suckers that were like those on a giant squid, in other words the suckers each had a sharp beak inside. Their thorns injected poison and the suckers, once attached to something, didn't let go until the plant died or they were cut off. The beaks had venomous saliva in them and were razor sharp, usually going for the victims veins while the poison in the thorns paralyzed its prey. It had no eyes but the bulb-like base, which was also thickly furred, had three large oval openings, each with a thin layer of tissue over it to keep the dirt out. And these heard any and all vibrations in the earth around it.  
  
Because of its ability to sense coming earthquakes and volcanic eruptions the War Mages kept one of these plants at the Fortress. A true monster it grew vines fifteen feet long, had thorns the size of a dagger, and suckers as big as a human head. A highly useful, if slightly dangerous, creature to a people that lived at the base of the largest volcano on earth. This one he had just planted had been given a growth potion, in three weeks it would have vines thirty feet long. For the soil here was very rich, and many small animals lived about the cave entrance. As its first food he transfigured a small pile of rocks into centipedes, earthworms, and beetles, and dumped them into the trench. Dark green vines lashed out from the dirt, thorns becoming purplish as paralyzing venom flowed into them.  
  
Putting the silver bottle away Heron took out a small diamond jar filled with a dark blue liquid, he poured the entire thing onto the ground above the spot where the Etmirap had vanished. This would speed the Etmirap's growth greatly. Voldemort and his followers would never have encountered an Etmirap before; they lived only in the Phoenix Mountains. And being rather impervious to most magics they would have a lot of difficulty with it.  
  
**  
  
Arai relaxed back into the soft armchair, having finished his story. The vampires and human were silent for a moment, taking it in. Arai had been out hunting when he had been attacked by a bunch of vampires. These vampires had been newly initiated into Voldemort ranks, and, to celebrate, had gone 'out for a drink'. Which, for vampires, meant purposely seeking out drunk or thoroughly drugged prey. Having drunk from a few such humans each the vampire's senses became affected until they passed into a drunk- like state, only much more intense and certainly never life threatening. And with no hangover, the only bad part was that they couldn't escape this state until the blood was old enough to no longer be so potent. Unless of course they did something outrageously stupid, like attacking one of the oldest and most powerful of the vampires. Not to mention the only one with a real reputation for slaughtering others of his own kind. Throughout his long history Arai had periodically done this whenever he felt that there were too many vampires around, and he didn't feel like leaving the area.  
  
Cassandra was the first to speak, in a rather woeful and resigned tone. "Well I don't know what mental deficiency those fledglings have, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce." The others all turned to stare at her for a moment, before cracking up.  
  
"Well they won't be doing anything like that again in a hurry, and you'll be getting quite a reputation boost from this." Harry said finally, struggling to stop laughing. The actual death count, Arai had told then, was twelve of Voldemort's killed, and another half dozen or so injured, only four had escaped unharmed. "It is fortunate that you are so good at knife fighting, and never go anywhere unarmed, else they could well have done more damage." Arai's three hidden knives, all coated with a War Mage invented poison, which slowed any humans' reflexes, vampire, werewolf or mortal, had certainly saved his life.  
  
"Well I learned from the best," Arai said, inclining his head towards Harry and Nasiji, "you have a few thousand years you learn things." He added, it was the elf, and vampire, motto. "And if you all don't mind, I'm going back to sleep." The others nodded rising they left the room, heading down to the basement where they would rest until evening in the spare coffins and rooms in the extensive underground.  
  
"How will Voldemort take this?" Arai asked as the others left.  
  
"He's.ticked off. right now. The surviving vampires are probably wishing they hadn't survived." Harry said with a grin, Arai showed his fangs.  
  
"Wish I could watch, and the painting Phoenix?"  
  
"In place, you did a terrific job Arai, do you want it back afterwards?" Arai thought about it, a odd glint in his eyes.  
  
"Well it would certainly make a conversation starter, or stopper." He finally said, "if it survives Voldemort's handling."  
  
"I'm sure he'll treat it like it was his favorite rickety great aunt." Harry said.  
  
"And burn it. Yes if it survives this I think I might find some use for it." he trailed off, a mischievous gleam growing in his eyes.  
  
"Uh oh, what do you have planned for it?" Harry finally asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"Oh nothing master nothing at all really." Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend's fiendish grin. The staring match only lasted a few moments before Arai gave in. "Well.public reaction to it being found in some leader's study would be.interesting.maybe the Pope's?" The vampire grinned as Harry's eyebrows both shot up, and he started laughing again.  
  
"Wonderful idea! Considering the, Satanist nature, of the painting, it would cause quite a commotion."  
  
**  
  
The group ate breakfast while talking about their peoples. The elves had very limited experience with humans, and most of that was death eater related. The humans had none at all with elves. Harry had returns just before dawn, offering no explanation to his disappearance, and they didn't ask for any, the agenda of the Keeper of the Ways was not questioned by anyone in the wizarding world.  
  
Hermione and Selna were chattering incessantly about human magics, a conversation the rest of the group was slowly drawn into. Elves could do human magics, but only on a small scale, and they didn't use wands, something the human envied them for.  
  
"If you lose your wand in a duel were screwed, there's not much you can do. Magic less fighting is useless against a wizard with a wand." Ron argued, Draco disagreed strongly.  
  
"Not if you're fast enough to dodge, and quick enough to get away or get your wand back."  
  
"Not really, a good stunning spell."  
  
"If you've got good enough reflexes-"  
  
"Quicker than magic? Get real."  
  
"Yes quicker than magic, and if you can get a hold of the opponents arms they won't be able to point their wand at you." Ron opened his mouth to reply, but, sensing an argument coming, Harry spoke up.  
  
"Or you could just learn a simple wandless spell to call your wand to you at any time no matter where it is." He said, startling them all, except the elves, they had though he was up ahead a ways.  
  
"I think that idea sounds best, besides in a duel you don't have a choice do you? You have to fight or run. You can't just give up if you lose your wand." Jaqway decided, the other elves agreed with him. Harry looked up ahead, sensing the barrier he held up a hand and halted. This part had been worrying him all day, he was not entirely sure if the barrier would let Draco through, even if he did have an elf with him. Harry had spelled Draco's breakfast in an effort to top the problem, but he wasn't sure if it would work.  
  
"Okay, humans, pay attention, elves, go ahead a zone out," Carol snorted and a few musical chuckles came from the surrounding elves, "we've reached the barrier, since this cannot be dismantled and there is no way around you'll have to go through. And the only way through is escorted by an elf. Selna, Hermione, how about you go first?"  
  
Selna and Hermione walked forward, then Selna grabbed Hermione hand and stepped into the barrier, the elf passed through easily. Hermione slowed down, they could see her outline blur and smudge, air rippling around her. The two steps through the barrier took nearly half a minute. Then she started moving again, she was through. They both stood facing the others; there was nothing different about them, the barrier completely invisible. Jalim and Eldin appeared from the trees on the other side, having crossed earlier to make sure the barrier was in stable condition. Occasional power fluctuations caused by death eaters attacking the barrier would often cause power surges that might have stopped anything, even and elf, from passing.  
  
"Okay, Dawn, Jaqway?" The two walked through the barrier, Dawn slowing as he stepped through. In twos the others all passed through without a hitch, Harry simply walked through.  
  
"That was creepy." Ron said as they started off through the forest. Which was significantly old than the one on the other side. Gigantic trees surrounded them. The elves all relaxed a bit, Jaqway and Eldin leaving the group to travel through the trees, keeping watch from above.  
  
"Yeah, it felt like you were moving through transparent glue, unnerving." Carol said, shuddering.  
  
"I thought it was cool, I'd like to try it again, it so weird." Draco said enthusiastically, much to everyone's surprise.  
  
"How is it made?" Hermione of course, always thirsting for knowledge.  
  
"It's a got a complicated history. It was made when the elves finally decided they'd had enough of the human race and wanted their own place. Please don't get insulted, and why they wanted that, well it should be obvious considering the human world today. Any how it was made by the great Elf Lords of old, thousands of years old everyone one of them. The War Mages, elf and other species alike, aided them in the enchantments. The spells were developed by the War Mages in order to separate the Phoenix Mountains from the rest of the world. The spells are linked to the crown of the Forest King, or the King of the Elves. The Crown itself has been lost to us for many thousands of years, no one knows its location anymore, it was hidden so that the spells would remain intact and never be disturbed. When elves die a part of their life's power goes to the Crown, so that even in death were all bound to our people, that power keeps the barrier strong. The dead protecting their living kin." Selna explained as they walked.  
  
"And I'm guessing that Voldemort is after the Crown?" Draco asked, hiding amusement as the others winced, some of them were finally learning to control the reflex, but others, Ron namely, still flinched.  
  
"Yes he is, fortunately we have no more of an idea where it is than he does." Selna explained, looking rather grim. That was the end of that conversation for a while, and Harry was glad his students had been quick enough to sense that it was not exactly a highly discussed topic among the elves.  
  
The Elven Kingdom was a huge piece of land, roughly the size of Russia, containing every imaginable climate from the Antarctica-like far north, to a desert resembling the Sahara, to rainforests like the Amazon, and everything in between. Its atmosphere was, like the Phoenix Mountains, separate from the world as the human knew it, and not a hint of pollution was anywhere to be found. Animals could wander freely back and forth across the barrier, the only creatures that could not cross were humans who might be with animals, or werewolves, or animagi.  
  
They were currently deep in one of the huge forests of the kingdom, the Kingdom of the Elves had never been logged and its different tree species, the most diverse on the planet, were gigantic. Plants in general, and most animals, grew much larger in the Elven lands than anywhere else. They were currently hiking through a forest of deciduous trees that were absolutely gigantic. The elves frequently darted off into the trees, leaping between branches thicker than a dragons tail, and whispering softly to the trees.  
  
Late afternoon found them at the side of a very wide, slow moving river, on the other side the forest continued, and, built amongst the trees, was an elvish fortress.  
  
Made from white marble, green/gold marble, silver, and a smooth black stone found only in the Elf lands it rose nearly four stories high in the trees. Graceful pathways weaving through the trees like ribbons connected individual houses a few stories higher up to the fortress. And ground level the fortress had only one door, a huge stone thing that looked like it hadn't opened in centuries.  
  
It had obviously been built in what was probably the largest clearing the elves could possibly find, for they would never cut down the trees to build such a fortress. The ground around it was kept free of shrubs and small trees, on one side a well built stone stable was attached.  
  
"The outpost Arimal, named for one of the greatest of the Elf Lords of old." Jalim said as he showed them to a dead tree. The tree stood only because of elven magics holding it upright, inside a staircase spiraled to the top, up at the top a bridge made entirely out of woven rope connected it to the true entrance the to the fortress.  
  
"We have to cross that?" Ron said, giving Harry a rather panicked look.  
  
"If you fall pull your wand out and shout a cushioning charm." Harry said simply, Ron gave a nearly inaudible whimper, the rest of us are here, you're not going to die even if you do fall." He looked about, Hermione was deathly pale, and Draco looked to be in a similar state of fear. Jaqway went first, bounding effortlessly across the rope bridge as if there weren't three stories of open space beneath him. Selna followed.  
  
"Dawn?" Harry said, Dawn gave him a horrified look, and then nervously stepped out onto the rope bridge. His eyes widened as he realized just how stable it really was, grasping the ropes on both sides for handles he hurried across.  
  
"Draco, Carol, Ron?" The three crossed one by one, Ron breathing a huge sigh of relief when he'd crossed safely. Harry then came, crossing with the ease and grace that signified long practice and perfected balance, Jalim came last.  
  
"I'll show you to your rooms." Ricalien offered, leading the way down a hallway.  
  
"It's awfully open, what if you get attacked?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"Then we close it, you see there are slabs of stone that slide up into the ceiling and can be brought down to cover the openings in the event of an attack." Ricalien explained, nodding to two elf warrior as the passed, giving the human curious looks.  
  
"Is there a place to bathe here?" Carol asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes of course, the river is quite nice-" Ricalien and Harry traded smirks at their groans, "or if you prefer hot water there are two large bathhouses underground." They arrived at the guest wing, door opened on either side of the hallway.  
  
Okay two to a room, don't spend to much time unpacking, we're leaving tomorrow, dinner is in an hour and a half." Harry told them, he watched until he was sure they were settled in, "I'm going to go talk to the Outpost Commander, some of the elves will come and get you at dinner time." He received a few calls of agreement and left, now if he could just remember where the Commander's office was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Really sorry it's been so long, but it's a long chapter! 


	15. Chapter 15 No Rest for the Weary

Chapter 14  
  
"So what's the capital city called?" Hermione asked, she and Selna seemed to have become good friends; they'd spent most of the past few days discussing the elvish lands, or the magical world.  
  
"It's called Ilemar, capital city of the elves for nearly a hundred thousand years." Selna replied, Harry, watching the treetops, smirked as he suddenly caught sight of elves in the trees. The Border Guard stayed in the fortresses along the Barrier, the Forest Guard protected the elvish homes from anything that escaped or managed to elude the Border Guard. Looking directly at one of the elves in the trees Harry let them know that he knew where they were. The elf stiffened, Harry caught the quick hand signals passing between the elves above them.  
  
In seconds six elves had appeared in front of them, blocking their path, Harry counted another six behind and to the sides.  
  
"Are these the humans from Hogwarts?" One of the six elves asked, addressing Jalim.  
  
"Yes they are, relax Elya, they're only dangerous if you attack them first."  
  
"They don't look like they'd be so dangerous then either." Harry carefully raised and eyebrow and met her eyes directly when she finally turned to look at him.  
  
"Elya you're being rude to our guests, enough." Harry turned and looked straight into the forest at where some of the other elves were hiding, Elya followed his look, and then signaled her elves to come out. She scanned the group again, then signaled her elves, the group was gone in seconds back into the trees.  
  
"Please excuse Elya, the Forest Guard has been on high alert ever since a few vampires started trying to get past them." Jalim explained as they continued.  
  
** The capital city of the Elf Kingdom was built in a pass between two mountain ranges. Behind the city was a narrow pass up into the mountains, in the front it opened out into the forest. It had been built when the forest was young, and so the beams of marble of which the city was built had been placed into cuts in the trees, which then healed around them. That had been thousands of years ago, now the city was suspended in the air by the giant trees. It also was attached from the ground to a height of eight or nine stories to the sides of the pass. The caves in the rock walls had been added into the city, the ground floor of the city was marble and granite, elegantly carved. A half-dozen or so springs and a mountain brook gave the city an ample water supply. Elves being elves they didn't do much farming. There were fields off to one side where the forest stopped and meadows began, but for the most part they gathered food from the forest. There were pastures for horses and meadows beside the city, but for the most part the buildings themselves were built into the forest.  
  
Their elf guides to great pleasure at the human's awe of their city. The elves had of course known of the humans' arrival and many had gathered in the trees and on the ground to watch them. Many had never seen humans before.  
  
They group was led to the small but elegant palace, King Darun met them in the main hall. Harry took the lead and bowed deeply to the king, as a Grand Master War Mage there was no need, but he had to follow human customs. The elf king gave him a short bow in return, which sent whispers of surprise through the hall.  
  
"It has been a long time since humans last looked upon our domain. A lot of bad blood has passed between our peoples, but now we face the same great enemy and new alliances must be made. I am pleased to welcome humans once again to the Land of the Elves." Darun greeted them in English. Harry smirked and replied in elvish.  
  
"We are honored to be allowed to come, we too would seek new alliances against our foe and understanding between our races." He stopped as shocked murmurs that swept through the elves listening. Darun smiled, his eyes twinkling with amusement.  
  
Later after the formal greeting the students had been sent to their rooms in the small center they had been given. Harry waited in the main chamber of their rooms; all of the rooms were attached to a single large common room. He had given the students a hour-long briefing on manners and a review of elvish customs before sending them al to bath and change. Darun came in shortly followed by his daughter and one of his sons.  
  
"Heron, these are Linmea and Aletan." He said, introducing the two elves, who looked to be twins, like all of the Royal Family they had very dark hair and amazing gold-silver eyes. Heron guessed both to be less than a hundred. "My eldest son is out with a patrol at the moment and Queen Nuramae rothak Silvar (Nugh-a-may, roth-ack) is with some of our warriors on the West boarder fighting off a group of rogue goblins." Heron leaned over and shook each elf's hand, elvish fashion, palm crossed against theirs for a moment. Remembering as he did that the Silvar family was the strongest line of warriors in the entire elvish race, and renowned for fierce loyalty and just, leaders. The fact that the Queen was rothak was not surprising either. The rothak on an elf's name meant that they had completed the Rothaki training. The Rothaki were the elite elvish warriors. A highly exclusive group comprised of only the top two hundred or so elvish fighters. The title was open to anyone who could fight well enough to join, no matter what their birth. The three elves sat down, Heron waited silently, knowing that because Darun had addressed him as Heron that the two knew of him being a War Mage.  
  
"Was your journey uneventful?" Darun asked him.  
  
"As much as could be expected these days, no one was hurt."  
  
"Good, we have had disturbing reports of a great presence of darkness along the barrier lately. Nothing we can't handle, but it is distressing." He pulled out a map of the elvish lands, "you'll send three days here, then head to Galantith valley for a few days. The weather should be fine for travel this time of year." Heron nodded and pulled an identical map form a hidden pocket, on it was their full route.  
  
"We'll stay clear of the western boarder and the goblins, we're not here to mess with them. How much longer will the Zilarat Pass be open before the winter storms close it?"  
  
"Long enough, it won't close for another month and a half or so. Heron while you're in the city Linmea and Aletan will show the students about, along with the group who met you at the Barrier. The elves are eager to meet humans; the majority of them have not. What sort of fighting skills do the students have?"  
  
"Teach them whatever you want to, I'm sure they'll try to learn it, they know some fencing and a little archery. Just remember they're human, their reflexes are not as fast or as balanced as yours, and they do not learn fighting as quickly.well most of them. They just started training last year." He addressed the last part to the twins, who both nodded quickly. A few moments later the students began to appear form their rooms, having bathed and changed their clothes. Harry introduced the twins, who seemed very talkative, the Hogwarts students left with them to explore the city.  
  
"If you don't mind, I have work I must attend to in the Ways." Harry said,  
  
"By all means, go right ahead, the students will be fine." The elf king said, leaving the room. Harry glanced around, then unclipped a tiny charm shaped like a broom from his necklace and enlarged it into his Firebolt. A moment later, protected by an invisibility enchantment so powerful even the elves wouldn't notice him, he left the city.  
  
**  
  
The house was stone, dark grays, curtains drawn shut. Unassuming it did not stand out from the other houses in the neighborhood in any way. It was old, very old, and antique really. The family who owned it had lived there for centuries, it was large, on a nice sized piece of land, as were all the houses. The only thing different about this house was what it housed.  
  
The Anata family was very old, they had immigrated to America from England in 1890, in England they had lived in a small house in a backwater area no one really cared about. They had lived in England for 700 years before coming to America, and for another 800 years in France before that. But they were not French, nor English, nor American, they didn't know where they came from, but they knew exactly what they were doing and where they were going.  
  
They kept records, records of volcanic activity. They gathered anything and everything they could find on volcanoes and recorded it. Their records went back well past Merlin's time. Now house in the two levels below their house the vast database was one volcanologists would have gladly killed for.  
  
In every generation of the Anata family there had been one child who had taken an interest in keeping the records, checking everyday for new information. There had never failed to be one of these children in every generation to grow up to take their parents place. The other children were never told about the records, they never knew. The only ones who knew about the records was the person keeping them, their spouse, their parents, and the Agency. But they didn't know what that was.  
  
To make money the person who chose to become the keeper of the records always managed to be exceptionally intelligent, and many acquired large fortunes. They always managed to find a spouse with no living family, who understood and gladly undertook the task of helping to keep the records.  
  
The family had never suffered any horrible illnesses, fires, floods, or other natural disasters, nor burglary or murder. The children who did not know of the record went on to other lives blissfully unaware of what their family was. The record keepers, for over two thousand years they had kept these records. Now with computers they stored all the information in computers, and identical set of information on CD-ROMs, and another identical set of those, the one set in books, and another in a safe vault in a bank. Five sets of information, each updated with the full details of every major eruption. Each cataloging the shifts of tectonic plates, once those had been discovered of course, each mapping fault lines.  
  
In all those years the Agency had only contacted the family a dozen times, always a single person, a man, a member of the Agency. They never took his picture so it was assumed that it was a different man each time, they knew nothing of magic of course so no one could live forever. The Agency had always treated them well, it never asked for much besides that they keep the records, which one child in each generation was happy to do anyway. The Agency had built them the house, and given it to them, the Agency had supplied the money to ship the records and their belonging and them from Europe. And when they had once or twice been threatened by revolts, rioters, or looters the Agency's people had defended them.  
  
Now Andrew Anata watched out his window as the dark clad figure emerged from the forest. He wore black pants, black boots, and a black shirt under a black jacket. His long black hair in a ponytail and the back of his neck, he didn't look important, but he wore a gold chain around his neck with a gold and silver pendant on it, shaped like a bird. That was what they had been told to look for, the gold and silver bird. He turned to his wife, Jane, who was also watching.  
  
"Have the children go upstairs and watch a movie, except for Shara, she is old enough. I'll go meet him." They both went their ways quickly, neither letting their nervousness show, sometimes the family went many generations without a visit, and they did not know what to expect of this man.  
  
"Greetings, Andrew Anata correct?" The man said, Andrew noted that he had an English accent, mixed with something else he couldn't identify. *He will know your name with certainty, but ask if it correct.*  
  
"Yes, that is me, welcome back." *Say welcome back, though they have been here all along.*  
  
"It has been many years."  
  
"We still keep the records, the Agency is not forgotten." Andrew had had to memorize those phrases when he took on the task of helping his parents keep the records. There were other codes, saying only that "we still keep the records, please come in." would indicate that they had guests over, in which case the man would ask where to find a nearby street and leave until a later time. Once the guests had left Andrew would signal him, for he would have been watching the house, that it was safe to return. Saying, "Times had changed," would mean that something had gone horribly wrong and they could no longer serve the Agency, for whatever reason.  
  
The stranger nodded and smiled, though he did not offer his name. Andrew invited him inside; in the vaults underground was a small sitting room where Jane and Shara were waiting. Andrew noted that the man knew his way through the house, and seemed delighted to see that there was already another one of the younger generation taking on the duties of the parents. Shara was sixteen and would soon go to college, but she would know how to monitor the world's volcanoes by then.  
  
"It has been many years since the Agency as had a need to contact it old allies and agents, but times are changing rapidly. Our sources show that soon we might expect huge changes in the earth. From the crust to the core. You have faithfully kept these records for over two thousands years, and for that the human race may well owe you their continued existence if indeed the worst case scenario comes to pass." The waited as they all sat in mute silence, shocked. With a sigh he sat down in the empty chair.  
  
"I am known only as Heron and you may call me that. Over recent year the human race has been hurting the planet horribly, to the point where the Earth is becoming unbalanced. Global warming is just the beginning. With luck we still have many years yet, but in order to accurately predict what s happening and what measures can be taken to stop it we have need of the records from the past. All the way back about a thousand years." He watched their shock, Andrew collected himself and nodded, telling Shara to go get one of the CD-ROM sets, starting back a thousand years.  
  
"I do not wish to overly alarm you, and there is no need to panic, with the information we can gain from your records the world might yet be saved. And if it is not we can ensure that there is still a place left for humans to survive. This is the catastrophe the Agency has been planning for for three thousand years. We need your help now, perhaps it is a false alarm, but it might just turn out to be worth the survival of our species."  
  
**  
  
Harry left the Anata's three hours later, all was taken care of, the Anata's were ready to help in any way they could, he would find time to look over the records later in the computerized database he was assembling in the Palace with the help of another of his Agent Families. He also had the records from the families that had recorded earthquakes, ocean currents, and temperatures. Now he was ready to try and predict when the catastrophe would occur, and perhaps what would cause it. He had a strong feeling it would have something to do with Voldemort.  
  
**  
  
The deep forests of old England were a wild and untamed place, and thus avoided and feared by humans. Long before modern civilization, long before armies had marched over the land into war, they were uninhabited except for the Druids who visited infrequently for stranger rites and rituals.  
  
The sun had nearly set, and a thick mist covered the ground, glowing a bit in the suns last rays turned it a pale red/purple, through the still forest the sound of a horse's hooves could be heard. Only three roads ran through this forest, and one of them few travelers ever took. The druids used the small island on the lake in the more wild part of the forest, and no one purposely went near the druids. But nonetheless there was a rider coming down this forbidding trail. Alone, either a brave, confident, ignorant, or utterly stupid thing to do.  
  
The blood red mare with a dark red mane and tail cantered through the trees, she had the strong look of a horse that could run at a steady pace for days on end. The trail was narrow and many roots grew across it, but her footing never slipped. Her rider was a young man, in his late teens, dressed in the apparel of someone in the upper middle class or lower nobility. His long hooded cloak streaming behind him as he rode. The sun sank below the horizon, everything abruptly dimmed considerably, and with an annoyed sigh the young traveler began to look for a place to rest for the night. Finding a small side trail he took it to a small clearing, leaping off his horse he used a fifteen-foot long length of fine lightweight rope to tie her to a tree branch, giving her plenty of room to graze. He tossed his pack off and sat down on a fallen log. Unrolling a long cloak on the ground to sleep on he gathered some wood and placed it in the fire pit before going to see to his horse, loosening the saddle and removing her bridal so she could rest easier. His efficiency and the rhythm of his movements showed him to be a person who traveled often despite his age.  
  
Turning back to the fire he knelt beside it and extended on hand, his glittering black eyes becoming murky and hazed as he concentrated, calling upon whatever powers he held, suddenly the wood began to flame, brightening the clearing. With a pleased grin he traveler pulled over his pack and began to eat.  
  
Later after the young traveler had eaten he lay down beside the fire, not sleeping but watching the stars through the opening in the trees above him, quietly whispering the names of the constellations to himself. Suddenly the mare looked up, and stamped her hoof, her ears flickering nervously. The young man looked up as well and looked about warily. Suddenly the mists across the fire from him began to stir along the edge of the trees. An owl hooted and took flight away from its perch above the moving mists.  
  
The mists curled, drawing back from a cloaked figure as it strode forward, the young man leaped to his feet, and medium length knife appearing in his hand from a hidden sheath. Assuming a combat ready position he balanced on the balls of his feet, ready to spring into action. Stepping into the clearing the stranger lowered his hood and smiled warmly, the young man froze, motionless, his eyes widening in surprise. Amusement and approval gleamed in the vivid emerald eyes as the stranger slowly crossed the clearing.  
  
"Relax Merlin, you knew I was coming."  
Whew, long chapter! Please review! 


	16. Chapter 16 Voldemort's Book Dilema

I know, I said there wouldn't be anymore updates, changed my mind. Don't check back every day lookin' for another one though.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Heron stopped a pace or two in front of Merlin and watched as Merlin quickly recovered from his shock at seeing his old mentor once again, here of all places. *He should have learned better by now than to ever show surprise or shock.* As Merlin moved to kneel another thought entered Heron's mind, *he has not slept for three days, no wonder it was so easy to catch him off guard.*  
  
"I had felt your imminent arrival, but not this soon, Heron."  
  
"Perhaps because you have not slept for three days? What drives you to that extreme?" Heron asked as he walked past Merlin to the red mare, stroking her neck, the horse snorted, reassured that he was no threat. Behind him Merlin rose and went to sit beside the fire again, not asking how Heron had known he hadn't slept for days.  
  
The war is starting, I have only just returned to England, the first battle will take place soon, I have promised to be there when it does." Heron raised and eyebrow, waiting, "as a healer.and a prophet." Heron nodded.  
  
"Have you been to the castle lately?"  
  
"I just left a week ago, everything is fine." Heron waited a knowing amused look on his face. "What's with that new loony ghost in your library?" His student finally asked.  
  
"He has information for me, what did he say to you?" Merlin gave him a long look and then sighed and began to recite what the ghost had said form memory.  
  
"The squid sits atop a thousand tentacles, The tree has a million roots, The spider waits at the center of his web and, The jinean* watches with uncountable eyes." He paused, carefully watching Heron for a reaction; Heron gave none but calm interest. "The lightning knight stands strong, For none may conquer the Phoenix Lord, But danger now closes inescapably 'round, The shadows take life and fight." Again Merlin paused waiting, Heron kept himself calm, waiting patiently. "Death follows life, Darkness hunts the day, In the shadows lurks the warrior, Destined to rise and never to fall." Heron nodded slowly, Merlin waited, turning his full power against Heron, seeking the answers to the strange ghost's message.  
  
"He seemed quite insane, babbling and flying around, loony. What is the message in that?"  
  
"It does not concern you, not in this lifetime." The young man seated by the fire glared at him.  
  
"And how long will it take until my second 'life' begins?"  
  
"As long as is necessary, do not start seeking for them just yet. Those with power will come to you. Concentrate on the battle and the present; leave only your dreams and inner mind open to the future."  
  
Heron stayed until Merlin fell asleep, then he cast an enchantment upon the clearing to keep its occupants from harm and left as silently as he had come, vanishing into the mists.  
  
** The young vampire had proved to be good sport to hunt down, fleeing quickly before the powerful creature pursuing him. He was quick and intelligent, but not quick nor intelligent enough to evade his pursuer. Like a cat with a mouse the powerful vampire toyed with the weaker one over three days and nights. Quick brief fights, mad chases across the countryside, before finally catching him alone deep in a forest, high on a hillside, and killing him.  
  
Arai dropped his prey, the now dead the vampire crumpled to the ground, as Arai turned away a mental command sent the body bursting into flames. A strong presence called to him and he turned, seeing Heron above sitting in a treetop. Heron watching calmly, unperturbed by the killing or the sight of a vampire feeding, which would have driven many to hysterical panic and terror. He had trailed his friend for the past day and night, watching with the appreciation one expert hunter and killer has for another of equal skill, while his one time pupil hunted down the quarry.  
  
"The others will be in hiding by now, Voldemort will likely protect them." Arai said with great disappointment. He had taken great delight in hunting down the survivors of the fight and killing them, there were only two left alive now, hidden away by Voldemort.  
  
"I'm sure they'll turn up one day," Heron assured him, matching the vampire as they flew through the air. "There are plenty of others, and a lot of work ahead." Arai nodded, understanding what the vampire's task was already.  
  
"Yes master, Nasiji is calling everyone together, a family reunion you might say." Arai said, a wicked smile showing his fangs. "To test their loyalty and bring us together as a whole." He added with some sadness.  
  
"I'm sure there will be plenty of worthy prey to hunt after you see who doesn't show up." Heron assured him, "what side are they more likely to choose?"  
  
"Their own probably. Vampires don't take well be to being ordered about by just anyone, and, of the ones that matter, we all know how Voldemort treats his followers. However this war will leave the world in enough chaos that it might be beneficial to aid you. Chaos makes a vampire's life easier you see. We have no wish to be ruled by any; therefore the most likely outcome will be aid the War Mages. I don't think there will be that many who disagree, once they know all the details. Voldemort's lot will be hunted down and killed."  
  
"We have the elves support as well, they're ready to send their warriors into battle wherever I ask them to. And soon there will be elves amongst the War Mages as well."  
  
"The mortals' government master, what of it?"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore is having his friends there battle it out with those who don't believe Voldemort's return or are loyal to him. Once they identify the death eaters I will make plans to.remove them." When necessary to achieve their goals the War Mages had no qualms with turning to assassination or other creative methods. Being neither of the light nor the darkness, but shifting freely through every spectrum of both kindness and cruelty Heron was free of all restraints. His morals his own, his only laws built to allow for anything that might be necessary.  
  
"Has Voldemort gone after the painting?"  
  
"No, he has not yet figured out where it is. The clues seem to be a little tough. I have heard that he is falling prey to the obsessive nature of the book's contents. He will find the painting soon, it will not be necessary to even use any enchantments, he will obsess over it unceasingly until he finally gathers enough nerve to attempt it." Heron said, sometimes he really did enjoy toying with others minds, driving the enemy to insanity was a cultured art form amongst the War Mages.  
  
Arai nodded, looking ahead as they flew, invisible, Heron waited, feeling that the vampire had something more to say.  
  
"What of the apocalypse?" Arai asked softly, "all of us, the oldest vampires, can feel something on the edge of our minds. It did not take much work to figure it out."  
  
"It is coming, but I have to wonder if even the apocalypse could destroy the vampires, the worst you have to fear is the extinction of the human race." Arai, clearly dissatisfied with that answer, frowned.  
  
"Is there anything the vampires can do?"  
  
"No, not yet, let me worry about the apocalypse for now." They reached the island upon which the fortress of the vampires, Vairlock, was located. The winds blasted about them, though neither wind nor rain touched them, the bubble Harry had thrown about them keeping them dry. This was a major storm, on the way he had noticed many a boat floundering. Perhaps tomorrow he would go out at see if he could help anyone who needed it. He was reluctant to do so now though, the island, and the two nearest islands, and the waters around them belonging to the vampires. Unclaimed by any government, uncharted, owned by some wealthy family that didn't exist, they had been secured for the vampire's centuries ago. Any and all ships that entered these waters were prey for the vampires. It said on the map that this area was exceptionally dangerous because of sharks and coral reefs etc. but many people ignored such warnings. Just so any humans who washed up on the islands after a storm were likely to end up serving Nasiji for the rest of their lives. The War Mages had long ago agreed to not interfere with this, unless of course it involved them or their agents. And so Harry would have to wait until tomorrow before possibly going to see if there was anything he could do for those caught in the sea's fury. Most likely none would survive at sea, and those that reached land he couldn't help. The knowledge that Nasiji kept a small group of shipwreck survivors as slaves didn't particularly bother him, though he knew many of his modern apprentices would be horrified. But Heron knew the types Nasiji kept, smugglers, bandits, murderers, and he was not at all upset, when one had a world to care for it was hard to be worried about such a group, and Nasiji treated them reasonably well.  
  
Nasiji and Cassandra were both at Vairlock right now, and Kylar and Relmar were off hunting in the storm, probably swimming through the fouls seas without any trouble, examining various sinking vessels.  
  
Nasiji was waiting for them in one of many small sitting rooms, a fire blazing in the hearth sending shadows leaping the across the walls.  
  
"Cassandra just left to go feed," Nasiji said as they entered through the huge arched window. Harry nodded, not at all bothered by thinking that somewhere out on the ocean Cassandra was descending on some unwary boat.  
  
"When the vampires meet make a list of all their names, all of them. They'll be at Vairlock for a few days so any bio on each, however small, could be useful." He told both vampires as he sat down in a worn leather armchair, noting the bloodstains down its back.  
  
"You're not going to be here?" All three turned.well all three made their chairs turn, to face the other, Cassandra was back.  
  
"No, they would sense my presence, and I have work to do." Arai snickered and Nasiji stifled a laugh.  
  
"Well enjoy playing babysitter to that little bunch," Arai said, unsuccessfully attempting to conceal a laugh. Heron glowered at them, then shrugged.  
  
"They're not so bad, and they're learning quickly, since they do want to survive this unscathed. I'll see you three in a few weeks." He walked to the window and leaped out, turning into his rarely used phoenix form, delighting in the difficult task of navigating through the howling winds.  
  
***  
  
Voldemort, a wizard so feared that his name was hardly ever uttered in conversation, who had nearly taken over the wizarding world, who had nearly reached immortality, conquering the unconquerable, was being defeated by a book. No matter how hard he read and reread the book he could not find the location of the painting the book kept referring to. The clues were there, and he cold feel that the answer was just at his fingertips, but he couldn't reach it. He had broken it down and set different groups to work on different parts. So far the only progress being made was.nothing. With a growl of frustration Voldemort slammed his fist onto the book, and immediately regretted it as the sudden violent force caused a thin stream of bright blue liquid to gather in the binding of the page he had the book opened too. Suddenly the blue liquid separated into a dozen or so bullet- sized lumps, and sprang into the air. Voldemort moved back quickly from the floated blue orbs, that abruptly turned solid, and became tiny bright blue razor sharp arrow heads that promptly started leaping at every living thing in the room. Voldemort blasted two away from him wandlessly, but it didn't destroy them. Like bludgers they sought the closest living thing and attacked. A horrible scream sounded as one death eater was hit several times, before the shocked assembly of death eaters he began to melt, screaming hideously. His melted body turning bright blue, then leaping up and separating to form a few hundred more such bright blue arrowheads and attacked.  
  
Terrified the death eaters fled, two, slower than the rest, were hit and their screams rang in the ears of the survivors as they fled. Even Voldemort was forced to leave at last, firstly to calm the panic that the escaping death eaters caused. Secondly because he didn't not know the spell to destroy the arrowheads, and with several hundred he couldn't stop them all.  
  
Cursing angrily Voldemort stormed out into the main room to face his panicky death eaters.  
  
"Who's missing?" He barked, it was quickly figured that the three who ad been lost had not been of any importance anyway. "Has anyone made any progress with those passages I gave you?" There was silence for a moment, Voldemort's eyes burned, and his nostrils flared in rage, and then a voice spoke up.  
  
"I-I think I have master." It was Severus Snape, seizing the opportunity to regain his standing amongst the death eaters, which had fallen hugely since the werewolves had chosen to remain neutral for the present. Severus already knew what all of the clues meant, giving him a chance to regain Voldemort's trust, another part of Heron's plan.  
  
"WELL?" Voldemort demanded. Severus went over tot he table Voldemrot was seated at and placed the piece he had been given on it.  
  
"This makes a reference to the "crystal heart of the demons land," I think I know what that is. At the time the painting was made and the book written there was a large colony of demons thriving deep under the earth's crust. At the center of their empire was the throne room, so to speak, of their king. It was a cave, part of a vast network of such caves, and it was made of crystal. Crystal walls, and a big pool of glowing green water.if I remember it right. So what we have to do is to find the right set of caves, a huge cave complex, a very deep one. Unfortunately no one ever knew where the entrances tot he cave system were, the War Mages wiped out the demons when they attempting to take over the earth."  
  
"Well done, get a team together to find out more about these caves." Voldemort said, turning back into his workroom, cautiously opening the door and peeking in, the blue arrowheads were gone, the book lying closed on the table. There was no sign of the three missing death eaters.  
  
Woohoo! Feedback is much appreciated. I have a question: should I leave this fic up or take it down after the Order of the Phoenix comes out?  
  
After I've had a chance to read the Order of the Phoenix a few times I plan to start working on the sixth book so look back for that one sometime in mid July.  
  
*Jinean: looks like an alien, stands about three feet tall, body like a flaying saucer, six legs.sort of like a spider. Jinean's start life with two eyes and gain and eye per year of life, and each year they shed an eye. It is rumored that an Jinean can see magically through all the eyes it has lost. Because of this Jineans were said to scatter their shed eyes about their nests and colonies, so that they could use them like little security cameras. Switching which eyes they saw through whenever they felt like it. Their maximum age is unknown, being nearly extinct. 


	17. Vampire Gathering & Voldemort's New Atta...

Do to the somewhat overwhelming responses I've gotten I've decided to leave this fic up and keep writing it, when I can find the time. (when I'm not working on the sixth book)  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The meeting hall was huge, dark colored stone walls covered in hundreds of burning torches rose nearly twice the height of an average human. The floor was stone as well, swept recently, and three rows of dark colored armchairs sat in an enormous slightly misshapen circle that vaguely resembled an egg, with the top of the point flattened. The armchairs that made up the flattened top of the egg were all dark red and elegant, silver embroidery and black swirls, and quite comfortable. While the others were a variety of other colors and not nearly so grand. On the wall behind the kingly dark red armchairs was a huge seal, which depicted the fortress Vairlock seated on an beautiful tropical island, a single fang resided in each of the upper two corners of the seal, both of which were bloodstained. Vertical, above the fortress, was a sword, with Vairlock carved into it in swirling letters, in the pale gray area below the bit of blue sea beneath the fortress were the phases of the moon, in black. Chandeliers made of gold, carved to resemble elk antlers, hung from the ceiling. Each held a hundred tiny candles.  
  
The enormous bronze and wood door opened and vampires began streaming in. Summoned from all over the world by the powerful call of the oldest living vampire they came by the hundreds. The old and the young, many too young to have mastered flight came by boats, tying boats up at a dozen long piers constructed just for this. The older vampires at once claimed the innermost circle of armchairs, the youngest being sent back to the furthest.  
  
Vampires chose new vampires on a variety of factors, one of the strongest of which was looks, seconded by strong personality and adaptability. A dark sense of humor was required for vampiric life and that was also high on the list. Intelligence came next, followed by wit and cunning, followed by obedience to more powerful vampires. Fledgling vampires were taught and cared for by whoever created them until they reached a few hundred years of age. After that, they usually left to fend for themselves. People who did not make good vampires often killed themselves, or ended up serving more powerful vampires. For these unfortunates there was no one to control how many other vampires they created. It often went that some fledgling vampire would briefly fall in love with a human, make them a vampire as well, and have no idea of how to train them, and eventually tire of them. Consequently, the vampires tended to overpopulate by the stupidity of the youngest. The oldest, naturally having survived many centuries and gained much wisdom, despised this stupidity. The oldest vampires got that old because, form the beginning, they were different. The younger ones also, in order to escape the incessant wrath of the oldest vampires, banded together in 'flocks' led by one who was slightly smattered, quicker, tougher, older, and more powerful that the others.  
  
It was clear the older vampire thoroughly disapproved of the majority of the younger ones. Many of whom seemed to have been whores, drug addicts, and like peoples when they had been transformed into vampires. Every vampire wanted to lead a flock, for there was safety in numbers, and even more safety in having lesser vampires to throw at the vengeful older ones. Palpable scorn flowed unchecked from the old ones, and their power, which they did not attempt to hide, sent the weaker vampires cowering in the shadows.  
  
Except for a few lone vampires, graceful, intelligent, watchful, quiet beings, who roamed the room, studying every face, giving calm respect to the older ones, and fleeing from no one. These few loners were those who might just have a chance at surviving the ages intact, and eventually joining the oldest. The older ones treated them with a bit of grudging respect, and acknowledged their presence, turning their anger and power on those less likely to survive, the ones who should not have become vampires in the first place.  
  
From a secret office, situated behind the seal, which contained many spy holes, Nasiji, Arai, Cassandra, Kylar, and Relmar watched the masses below. As the tide of vampires began to slow Cassandra, Kylar, and Relmar went down to join them, heading for the row of dark red chairs where some of the other oldest vampires were already gathered.  
  
"Shall I join in or keep watch from the back?" Arai asked as the two finally turned away from the spy hole.  
  
"Keep in the shadows and watch carefully, this could get a little difficult. Don't let them know where you are." Nasiji instructed, Arai nodded and vanished down a secret passage that came out in the back of the hall. Nasiji, releasing her power about her, entered the room, drawing instantaneous silence from those assembled there. Many of the younger ones staring in pop-eyed shock that such a powerful being even existed amongst their kind. While everyone centered on the row of vampires at the front Arai slunk through the shadows at the back, watching, and listening warily.  
  
**  
  
"Right, left, left, right!" Draco blocked the second left, but missed the right completely, his sword swishing through empty air "Getting better. Go take a break." Harry told him, thankful of a breather Draco flopped onto the grassy hillside beside the trail, and began stretching out. It was hot and they had been practicing for hours. Harry sat down to watch as Ricalien began sparring with Seamus, who was next to useless with a knife or sword, though his magical dueling wasn't so bad.  
  
The group had stopped around dusk and set up camp, Harry and elves were taking advantage of the last two hours or so of light to work with the humans on their fighting. A little way away Hermione, Ron, Dawn, Parvarti, and Carol were practicing archery while the others worked on knife and sword fighting. Harry usually left it to the elves to work on the humans training, not because he couldn't teach, but because he was not completely confident of his not accidentally killing someone. He knew he shouldn't be so worried, he never lost control and if one of them did make a fatal mistake he was very sure of his own ability, they weren't in any danger.but it still made him nervous. Plus the training was a chance for the humans and elves to get to know each other even better. A week and half had passed since they had left Hogwarts and Harry had settled down to actually enjoying himself.  
  
Glancing sideways, he noticed that Draco had stopped stretching and was watching Ricalien and Seamus with a frown, his attention elsewhere. They had not spoken again since Harry had clearly told Draco what a mess he'd gotten himself into, and so far Draco appeared to not be doing anything about it either. He'd managed to keep the elves from noticing the dark mark, and had obviously not gone to any meetings that had occurred, but each day he grew more weary and tense, and his eyes had taken on a dull look. Knowing how to read humans, they were such revealing creatures, Harry noticed with approval a growing sense of despair, tempered with a great deal of caution. This was good, Draco would not act until they were about to leave the elf kingdom, and then he would really have no place to turn except to Harry. This gave Harry time to figure out what he was. So far, Harry had completely ruled out Draco's being of any one element, or even two or three, though the possibility of all four remained. The War Mages had many smaller branches, the Grand Master War Mages, the regular War Mages (of which the Elementals was one of two major branches) then there were seers, the sea nymphs, necromancers, shape shifters, and the Ri'lasan (known to regular humanity as angels).  
  
He had eliminated Grand Master War Mage, as well as Ri'salan, shape shifter, seer, and sea nymph (duh). This left only necromancer, War Mage, or an elemental with all four elements. Harry was leaning towards War Mage, but if Draco was a war mage then Harry should have realized it long before now. Harry had recruited a few war mages in the past and he knew what to look for. Moreover, Draco should be long dead. Harry had survived because of regular chances to discharge bits of his power (against Voldemort each year and his Aunt Marge, and the dementors). Draco showed ability with air and fire, and likely water, but nothing of earth. And he simply did not have the attitude of a necromancer, you could usually tell a necromancer by their attitude. Necromancers were very calm people once they had been trained, and rarely got worked up over anything. Before training they usually had a bit of a temper, but a good deal of wisdom well beyond their age, and a sort of soul-searching gaze that was unmistakable. They also tended to be very obedient; the war mages had arranged this purposely, it would not do to have untrained necromancers discovering how to raise the dead on their own. Moreover, any rogue necromancer was a problem; twice in ancient times huge wars had started because of that.  
  
Therefore, Harry was left to conclude that Draco was probably a war mage, but if he was then his powers had been removed, destroyed, irreparably altered, or disabled. He would need a chance to test that last one, it was possible to disable a war mages power, heck the right dark magics could do it to any witch or wizard, and it was often deadly given time.  
  
Harry looked back towards the fight, he also had his suspicions about some of their elven companions. Ricalien for one showed every sign of begin a war mage, and she was young so her powers had not destroyed her. Harry turned slightly, Hermione and Ron were arguing, and Draco was watching the fight before them with intense interest, or, rather, he was watching Ricalien, an idea began to form in Harry's mind, he turned at the sound of elvish cursing. Another of the elves, Aerith, a quiet elf who never spoke much, but saw everything and as probably the most powerful of the group, and had strong potential as a seer, had just lost a fight with Jalim. Harry had not had time to check on either elf, as it was he had enough trouble keeping up with his current apprentices. Realizing that it would be evening at Hogwarts as well Harry rose and slipped away from the group, silent and unnoticed, a grand master war age was never observed unless he wanted to be.  
  
**  
  
"Concentrate, stay calm, don't-" Harry was cut off as Ginny lost her concentration and promptly let out a shriek of pain, Harry raised and hand and the floor cooled. He was training his apprentices to resist extreme heat or cold, it was simple enough once you got the hang of it. Right now Ginny and Harry were sitting on the floor, Harry was slowly raising the temperature of the floor until it was burning hot. If they managed the spell, which had no incantation or wand move, it was a matter of simple concentration, then they wouldn't get burned. All the magic entailed was convincing yourself that while the floor was hot it wouldn't harm you, and then forcing your body to so completely resist any burning that the burning just didn't happen.  
  
Ginny groaned and shifted, every part of her that had been touching the floor, namely her bottom, had been scorched by the heat. Harry reached out and touched her forehead, the silvery web of healing magics appeared. Harry touched a few strands of the silver around her ear and sent a bolt of magic through her temple, completely healed she relaxed and readied herself for another try. This was an ability that every war mage had, no matter what branch they occupied, and Harry was determined that his apprentices would learn it. So far Albus and Sirius, and surprisingly Neville had managed it, then again they were the most powerful of his apprentices, being first class elementals. Severus however, was having difficulties.  
  
"It's okay Ginny, I don't expect you to get it in your first twenty tries, we'll just keep working at it. That's enough for today though, I know have a lot of homework." Harry said, Ginny stood and stretched.  
  
"That hurts," she complained, Harry shrugged.  
  
"Think of it as incentive to get it right, that way you won't get hurt. Good night." Ginny left and Harry waited until the door had closed before getting up and sitting on a fluffy footstool. Leaning against an armchair, knees drawn up against him, he fixed the only other occupant of the room with a piercing gaze.  
  
"Alright Severus, spill, what's wrong?" Severus didn't look surprised that he hadn't managed to fool Harry. He rolled up the left sleeve of his robes and ran his fingers over the dark mark burned into the skin.  
  
"Lately I have begun to feel a constant stream of.well evil.emanating from Voldemort. It just seeps across the link through the mark, it, makes my mind ache. It's almost like he's doing it purposely, to change the death eaters minds, make them think like him, become more strongly connected to his cause." Harry frowned thoughtfully, releasing the Grand Master War Mage side of himself he usually had to keep carefully hidden he noted the smell of only partially controlled fear, and, was it despair? Coming from his apprentice. Severus's eyes had taken on a hollow uncertain look as he spoke and Harry, reaching mentally, sensed a whirlwind of confused near panic in the other's mind. Severus was falling apart, terrified that Voldemort might actually manage to get a hold on his mind.  
  
"Voldemort had undoubtedly been wondering about his followers loyalty. I have to give him credit for cunning, this is ingenious. Rather than kill everyone who has even the slightest difference of opinion he's trying to transform their mentality's, without them knowing that he's doing it." Harry said absently. "And because you are not loyal to him, and because your are a war mage, you can feel what he's trying to do."  
  
"It's not pleasant, I would almost rather not know," Severus shivered.  
  
"Nonsense, since you know you can fight back."  
  
"I know that," Severus growled, his fear was making him angry, "I don't want to go back to thinking like that." The last was said so softly that without his better-then-human hearing Harry would have missed it. As it was his training allowed him to detect the terror in it, which would have to be removed quickly. Fear wouldn't, couldn't, send Severus back to Voldemort, but this was no time for panic attacks or a complete loss of confidence. Harry opted for trying to reassure his apprentice rather than attack back at Voldemort. This could be very useful.  
  
"You won't Severus, you left that and it would a heck of a lot more than a little pressure form Voldemort to make you revert, if it's possible at all." Seeing Severus still uncertain he went on. "Do you think I would have started training you if I had sensed any possible way for you to return to his side?" Harry asked sternly, not mentioning that once even halfway through with their training it was impossible to turn a war mage. Severus thought for a few moments while Harry read the emotions he could smell and feel from him. Harry had a very good sense of his apprentices' minds and how their thoughts worked. He waited just long enough that doubts should have begun crowding Severus's thoughts before continuing.  
  
"You know what he's trying to do, and obviously he's not using huge amounts of power on it, so long as you keep your own mind strong it won't do any damage. Will power Severus, and self-confidence. You've managed to trick your way into his inner circle to the point that you're one of his chief advisors, you can handle this."  
  
"Yes but to trick them that much I have to act dark-" Harry interrupted quickly, a little miffed that Severus had completely missed this.  
  
"Wrong Severus to get past them you have to BE dark." Severus stiffed, shocked. "What do you think war mages are just light and goodness?" Harry asked, allowing a bit of scorn into his voice. "Voldemort's cruelty only bothers you when it gets excessive, darkness, violence, directed correctly, that doesn't phase you at all, and it shouldn't. There is a difference between capturing a killing anyone who insults you, and hunting down and killing a ferocious rogue werewolf. War mages ARE dark to some extent, but it is a different sort of darkness from what Voldemort uses. He obeys no law, thinks only for himself, and has no remorse for anything he does. You on the other hand use that tempered darkness to get past all their defenses, but it is fundamentally different from the death eaters. What Voldemort is doing now cannot change your mind unless you would enjoy walking into a muggle day-care center and killing all the children. Which I happen to know you wouldn't."  
  
Harry paused to let Severus sort through that for a moment, "Do not be afraid of his magics, fear will slow your mind in defending from them. You were not one of them in the first place; you acted out of fear, not greed, or hatred. Voldemort's magics have nothing to use against you because you actively support a different set of ideals. You do not seek to share in Voldemort's power, and killing people doesn't make you feel superior, there is nothing that magic can do to you, so long as you keep your mind strong."  
  
As he finished speaking Harry began to use the most difficult form of telepathy there was, he slowly brushed away uncertainty from Severus mind, Severus didn't want to believe that Voldemort could be simply pushed away without having an effect. Harry couldn't help him much with this, Severus would have to fend off this attack on his own. Harry had to wonder if Draco was feeling the same thing, if he could manipulate Severus into letting Voldemort's attack strengthen him instead of weaken him he might be able to do the same thing with Draco.  
  
This is the last update for a while, I'm busy writing Blood of the Fold (Harry's sixth year) right now and I'm going on vacation for about two weeks to a place without computers. 


End file.
